Second Confession
by warmacchiato
Summary: Jihoon yang mengira dirinya terjebak cinta sepihak selama 4 tahun dengan Soonyoung yang ternyata juga mengira dirinya terjebak cinta sepihak dengan Jihoon. Dan ketika keduanya bersatu, cobaan berat harus mereka lalui yang berakibat mereka terpisah. Dan disaat itu terjadi, ketika Soonyoung memintanya kembali, apakah Jihoon akan menerimanya kembali? [SVT/SOONYOUNG/JIHOON/SOONHOON]
1. Chapter 1

**SECOND CONFESSION**

.

 **Cast**

Lee Jihoon

Kwon Soonyoung

Jeon Wonwoo

Choi Seungcheol

 **.**

 **Pairing**

Soonyoung X Jihoon

.

 **AU!;teen-life;romance;drama**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Jihoon tengah diam sambil menunggu jemputannya datang. Tiba-tiba ada yang merangkul pundaknya. Sontak, ia pun menoleh kearah pemilik tangan tersebut. Pemuda tinggi yang sangat dikenalnya itu hanya tersenyum kearahnya dengan mata sipit yang semakin menyipit. Rambut hitamnya tampak berantakan karena angin, dan tangan satunya lagi tengah sibuk menenteng tas.

"Hai, Jihoonnie!" seru pemuda itu dengan semangat.

"Ternyata kelas kita selesai di jam yang sama." kata Jihoon. "Harusnya aku cepat pulang agar tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Hei! Kau jahat sekali! Padahal aku kan sengaja menghampirimu disini."

"Terserah." kata Jihoon acuh tidak acuh.

Pemuda itu pun langsung melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari bahu Jihoon, dan memindahkannya kearah kepala Jihoon. Jihoon menoleh lagi kearah pemuda itu dan memberikan _death glare_ padanya. Yang ditatap hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang menampakkan giginya.

"Turunkan tanganmu dari kepalaku, bodoh!" seru Jihoon kesal.

"Kenapa hari ini kau ketus sekali padaku? Aku kan hanya bermain-main denganmu saja." kata pemuda itu dengan nada kecewa.

"Lain kali saja. Hari ini aku sedang tidak mood."

"Kuliahmu ya?" tebak pemuda itu.

"Eung." jawab Jihoon singkat.

"Jangan dipikirkan." kata pemuda itu. "Aku yakin, kau bisa lulus dari sini secepatnya."

Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tampaknya ada yang salah dengan pemuda disampingnya ini. Tak biasanya pemuda itu mengeluarkan kata-kata 'sok' bijaksana begitu. Pasti dia sakit.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau salah makan?" tanya Jihoon.

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak." jawab pemuda itu lagi.

Kemudian Jihoon diam seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jalan. Entah kenapa jemputannya belum juga datang padahal ia sudah menunggu hampir satu jam.

"Kau mau pulang, kan? Ayo kuantar, aku bawa motor hari ini." Kata pemuda itu.

Jihoon menggeleng, "Tidak terima kasih, aku sedang menunggu jemputanku."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian ia pamit pada Jihoon karena ia harus segera pulang, Ibunya menelepon untuk diantar pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan yang habis. Jihoon sendiri hanya mengiyakan ucapan pemuda itu dan memandang punggung pemuda itu menjauh hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

 **~oOo~**

Lee Jihoon, pemuda berusia 21 tahun, mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan seni musik. Tubuh mungil yang tingginya tak lebih dari 167 cm, rambut cokelat terang, dan mata sipit. Kalau dilihat sekilas dia seperti siswa sekolah menengah atas tingkat satu dan termasuk dalam kategori pemuda manis nan imut, tapi ketika mengenalnya lebih jauh, opini tentang dia adalah pemuda manis bisa diganti dengan pemuda menyeramkan.

Jihoon adalah orang yang penyendiri, suka ketenangan, pendiam dan sedikit pemarah. Oke, bukan sedikit tapi dia memang pemarah. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan kampus berjam-jam untuk membaca buku atau berkutat sampai subuh di studio kecil pribadinya untuk membuat lagu. Jihoon bukannya tidak mau dan tidak suka berteman, Jihoon hanya tidak suka berteman dengan banyak orang. Baginya punya satu atau dua orang teman yang bisa di percaya akan sangat cukup untuknya ketimbang punya banyak teman tapi semuanya munafik.

Sebenarnya dulu Jihoon tidak tertutup seperti sekarang. Pernah ada waktu dimana Jihoon sama seperti orang-orang yang menyenangkan dan banyak bicara, mau berteman dengan siapa saja dan suka bermain menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah. Tapi Jihoon berubah menjadi orang yang tertutup setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal dunia karena kecelakan. Ketika itu kedua orangtuanya sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang, tapi pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kesalahan teknis hingga jatuh di tengah laut. Beruntung mayat keduanya ditemukan utuh tanpa cacat, tapi tetap saja Jihoon kehilangan dengan sangat.

Jihoon adalah anak tunggal, tak punya kakak, tak punya adik. Jadi ketika orangtuanya meninggal dunia, Jihoon terpaksa tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya yang ada di Seoul. Jadi, setelah upacara pemakaman dan melakukan ritual hingga seminggu lebih, akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Jihoon pindah dari Busan ke Seoul.

"Kenapa hyung lama sekali?" tanya Jihoon pada sepupunya.

"Aku sibuk. Kebetulan sekali sekarang jam makan siang, jadi aku bisa menjemputmu." jawab sepupunya, Seungcheol.

"Aku benar-benar sedang tidak mood." keluh Jihoon. "Bayangkan, semua tugasku ditolak mentah-mentah oleh dosenku. Dan dengan santainya dia berkata aku harus membuat yang baru! Dia pikir membuat komposing itu mudah?!"

Seungcheol menghela nafas, "Yah, itulah konsekuensi kau masuk jurusan musik. Kusuruh kau masuk jurusan bisnis saja, kau tidak mau. Ya sudah."

"Ah...aku tidak tahan dengan jurusan bisnis." kata Jihoon. "Akan jadi apa aku nanti? Pebisnis? Bosan."

"Lalu, dengan masuk jurusan musik, kau akan jadi apa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku bisa jadi asisten produser, komposer, atau lebih ekstrimnya, aku bisa menjadi produser dan bekerja di agensi terkenal." jawab Jihoon.

Seungcheol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, "Terserah kau sajalah."

 **~oOo~**

Soonyoung tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya ketika Ibunya tengah sibuk tawar menawar dengan penjual daging. Sudah hampir dua jam Soonyoung mengekori Ibunya yang tengah belanja. Di kedua tangannya juga sudah ada masing-masing tiga kantung belanjaan yang tidak enteng sama sekali. Entah kenapa Ibunya harus belanja banyak sekali kali ini.

"Bu, bisa lebih cepat? Aku lelah..." pinta Soonyoung.

"Sabar, nak, sebentar lagi Ibu selesai. Tinggal membeli beberapa _seafood_ dan kita pulang." Jawab Ibunya.

Soonyoung tak bisa mengeluh karena ia sendiri yang sudah janji pada Ibunya untuk menemani belanja hari ini. Tapi tak Soonyoung kira kalau belanjanya akan sangat lama dan banyak.

Jam menunjukkan setengah 7 malam. Langit Seoul sudah mulai gelap perlahan, dan lampu-lampu jalan sudah mulai menyala. Soonyoung baru sampai rumah satu setengah jam lalu setelah menemani Ibunya yang belanja gila-gilaan. Tangan Soonyoung seakan mau lepas dari sendinya karena membawa banyak kantung belanjaan yang sangat berat.

"Ayo makan." Suara Ibunya terdengar dari arah dapur

Kebetulan sekali. Perut Soonyoung sudah menggerutu minta diisi. Sejak siang tadi Soonyoung belum makan. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi dia tidak sempat karena ia tengah mengerjakan tugas yang lupa ia kerjakan. Jadi selama jeda pergantian jam kuliahnya siang tadi, Soonyoung duduk manis di perpustakaan dan menyalin dengan amat sangat rapi tugas temannya.

Ketika Soonyoung tengah nikmat memakan makan malamnya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Soonyoung meletakkan sumpit yang ada ditangannya diatas mangkuk nasi, kemudian meraih ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk baru.

 _From : Jihoonie_

 _Besok temani aku ke toko musik. Senar gitarku putus dua. Kalau tidak datang, gitarku yang akan melayang ke kepalamu._

Soonyoung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ibunya yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya melirik sekilas kearah layar ponsel Soonyoung.

"Jihoon?" tanya Ibunya.

"Eung." jawab Soonyoung seraya meletakkan ponselnya lagi keatas meja.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia minta aku menemaninya ke toko musik besok karena senar gitarnya putus dua. Jadi, besok aku akan pergi dengan Jihoon, ya bu." Jawab Soonyoung.

 **~oOo~**

Jihoon tengah duduk di sebuah kafe bersama sahabat baiknya sejak sekolah menengah atas, namanya Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo. Jihoon sudah izin pada bibinya untuk makan malam diluar, lagi pula ia juga sudah lama tak bertemu dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Jujur padaku, Lee." kata Wonwoo seraya mengaduk _ice lemon tea_ pesanannya. "Kau mau apa mengajakku makan malam, hah?"

"Jangan begitu padaku, Won. Kita sudah sebulan tidak makan bersama." Jawab Jihoon.

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Jihoon curiga, "Pasti ada maunya, kan? Katakan!"

Jihoon menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Besok temani aku." Kata Jihoon.

"Heol~benar kan ada maunya." Balas Wonwoo. "Kemana?"

"Toko musik, senar gitarku putus dua dan aku harus mengerjakan tugasku."

"Tugas kuliahmu lagi?" tanya Wonwoo. "Dosenmu itu apa-apaan?"

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Dosenku gila." jawab Jihoon.

"Hanya kita berdua?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya, ia sudah tahu arti senyuman Jihoon. Wonwoo sudah berteman dengan pemuda mungil itu sejak masih jadi siswa baru di sekolah menengah atas, Wonwoo sudah hafal luar dalam serta sifat dan tabiat Jihoon, jadi bukan tidak mungkin kalau Wonwoo tak tahu arti dari senyuman bodoh Jihoon yang tengah disunggingkan itu.

"Kau mengajaknya juga?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja!" seru Jihoon.

"Kau masih saja berusaha."

"Won, selama dia belum ada yang punya, aku harus berusaha." Jawab Jihoon

"Sudah 4 tahun kau mengejarnya, tapi apa dia tahu kalau kau menyukainya?"

Jihoon diam sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"Berarti kau bodoh." komentar Wonwoo. "Harusnya kau mengatakan semuanya blak-blakan, Ji."

"Dan membuatku tampak memalukan dihadapannya?" kata Jihoon. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Cinta sepihak selama 4 tahun." kata Wonwoo. "Kau kuat juga."

Jihoon mengaduk-aduk _orange juice_ yang ada di hadapannya, lalu meminumnya sedikit. Matanya masih mengawasi Wonwoo yang tampak menerawang semua kenangan sekolah mereka dulu.

"Jangan diingat." kata Jihoon.

"Tapi masa sekolah kita itu menyenangkan." kata Wonwoo membantah. "Tapi aku lupa, bagaimana kau bisa menyukai Kwon Soonyoung?"

Jihoon tiba-tiba tersenyum, "12 September 2013, waktu itu jam pulang sekolah, dan aku sedang piket kelas. Soonyoung memang biasa pulang bersamaku, karena rumah kami dulu searah. Dia menungguku saat aku pergi ke ruang kesenian untuk meletakkan alat-alat kesenian. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesenian macet membuatku terjebak disana. Dan aku refleks berteriak memanggil-manggil Soonyoung..."

"Lalu dia datang?" tanya Wonwoo.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Jihoon tengah membereskan alat-alat kesenian yang dipakai di jam terakhir tadi, sekaligus membersihkan kelasnya yang kacau balau setelah dipakai untuk praktikum kesenian. Banyak sampah-sampah bekas koran yang dipakai sebagai alas patung yang tadi di cat oleh para siswa. Jihoon menggerutu karena temannya yang seharusnya piket bersamanya kabur setelah bel pulang berdering, menyisakan Jihoon piket sendirian._

 _Jihoon tengah meletakkan alat-alat kesenian di tempatnya semula. Dan setelah selesai, Jihoon segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kesenian, tapi ketika Jihoon hendak membuka pintu, pintu tersebut macet dan tak bisa dibuka._

 _Guru kesenian Jihoon memang pernah bilang kalau pintu ruang kesenian sudah mulai rusak karena sering macet. Tapi Jihoon tak tahu kalau pintu macet itu akan membuatnya terjebak._

 _Dengan kuat Jihoon mencoba mendobrak pintu tersebut. Tapi nihil. Tubuhnya yang kecil tak bisa mendobrak pintu itu sendirian, paling tidak harus ada yang membantu. Berkali-kali Jihoon mencoba membuka pintu tersebut dengan berbagai cara, tapi Jihoon tak juga berhasil. Akhirnya dengan sisa kekuatannya yang tersisa, Jihoon berteriak memanggil seseorang, orang yang selalu pulang dan pergi ke sekolah bersamanya, yang katanya akan menunggunya piket sampai selesai._

" _Semoga dia dengar." Harap Jihoon dalam hati._

 _"Soonyoung-a! Soonyoung-a! Soonyoung-a!" Jihoon berteriak sekeras yang ia mampu._

 _Pertamanya tidak ada respon. Lalu Jihoon mencoba berteriak kembali dengan suara yang lebih keras hingga akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menuju kearah ruang kesenian._

" _Jihoonnie? Ka-kau didalam?" suara Soonyoung dibalik pintu membuat Jihoon bernafas lega._

" _Iya!" jawab Jihoon. "Soon, bantu aku keluar! Cepat!"_

 _"Ba-baiklah, aku akan mencobanya."_

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

"Apa dia berhasil mengeluarkanmu dari ruang kesenian sial itu?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Jihoon mengangguk, "Dia mendobrak pintu, dan begitu aku keluar, aku langsung memeluknya. Rasanya aku nyaris mau mati berada disana. Gelap, sepi, menyeramkan." jelas Jihoon.

"Jadi sejak itu kau menyukai Kwon Soonyoung?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Jihoon.

"Huh, polos sekali." kata Wonwoo.

"Biar saja." kata Jihoon seraya meminum _orange juice_ pesanannya lagi.

 **~oOo~**

Besok paginya pukul 9 pagi, Soonyoung sudah siap pergi menjemput Jihoon dirumahnya. Ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan menatap Soonyoung dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Ibunya.

Soonyoung mengangguk. Ia tidak mau terlambat karena Jihoon pasti akan mengamuk dan merajuk kalau sampai ia terlambat.

"Tidak mau sarapan dulu?" tanya Ibunya lagi.

Soonyoung menghela nafas. Ia bingung harus menolak atau tidak, karena Soonyoung pernah tidak sarapan ketika akan pergi bersama Jihoon, membuatnya melewatkan makan paginya yang berakibat penyakit asam lambungnya yang kambuh dan membuatnya berakhir di rawat selama tiga hari di rumah sakit.

Tapi kalau ia terlambat, Jihoon bisa marah.

Suara dering ponselnya memecah lamunan Soonyoung.

"Halo." kata Soonyoung.

 _"Soonyoung-ah."_ terdengar suara Jihoon.

"Oh! Jihoonnie."

 _"Kau sudah siap? Aku ada di luar."_

"Di luar? Di depan rumahku?"

 _"Eung, aku bersama Wonwoo sekarang."_

"Eh? Wonwoo ikut dengan kita juga?"

 _"Iya, aku yang memintanya ikut. Cepat keluar, sial jangan banyak tanya!"_

"Hei masuklah dulu, ayo sarapan bersama. Kau tidak mau, kan aku pingsan lagi seperti waktu itu karena aku melewatkan sarapanku." Kata Soonyoung

Jihoon tak menjawab lalu tiba-tiba sambungan telepon diputus membuat Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahinya.

Apa Jihoon marah? Pikir Soonyoung.

Tapi kemudian suara bel pintu yang berbunyi membuat Soonyoung bernafas lega. Itu pasti Jihoon. Soonyoung berlari menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Tampak Jihoon dan Wonwoo berdiri disana.

"Ayo masuk dulu, Ibu kebetulan sedang buat sarapan." Kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon tak membalas, ia hanya diam mengekori Soonyoung menuju ruang makan rumah Soonyoung yang ternyata sudah tersedia banyak makanan, membuat perut Jihoon bergejolak karena lapar. Jujur saja, karena terlalu bersemangat pergi dengan Soonyoung, Jihoon sampai meninggalkan sarapannya yang sudah dibuatkan oleh Seungcheol dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Lalu ketika melihat banyak makanan yang tampak lezat tersaji di depan matanya, Jihoon langsung merasa lapar.

"Eh, Jihoon?" suara Ibu Soonyoung membuat Jihoon kembali sadar.

Jihoon tersenyum kearah Ibu Soonyoung dan membungkuk sedikit untuk memberi salam.

"Pagi sekali datangnya. Mau pergi dengan Soonyoung, kan? Ayo sarapan dulu." Kata Ibu Soonyoung. "Wonwoo juga ayo sarapan bersama."

Dan begitulah, akhirnya mereka─Jihoon dan Wonwoo─sarapan bersama keluarga Soonyoung pagi itu yang diselingi beberapa pertanyaan dari Ibu dan Ayah Soonyoung yang sudah Jihoon kenal baik. Tak jarang Ayah Soonyoung melempar gurauan yang membuat Jihoon dan Wonwoo tertawa.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pamit untuk pergi karena Jihoon ingin cepat-cepat membeli senar gitar dan segera menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya yang menyebalkan itu.

 **~oOo~**

Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil Ayah Soonyoung yang dengan senang hati dipinjamkan dan dengan Kwon Soonyoung yang bertugas menyetir. Jihoon duduk dikursi depan karena Soonyoung protes. Tadinya Jihoon ingin duduk dibelakang bersama Wonwoo, tapi kerah bajunya ditarik dari belakang oleh Soonyoung sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil dan bilang kalau ia tidak boleh naik di kursi belakang dan alasannya adalah Soonyoung akan tampak seperti supir pribadi kalau kursi disamping pengemudi kosong. Jadilah Jihoon duduk disana sambil bertopang dagu.

Perjalanan cukup memakan waktu karena jalanan Seoul cukup padat walaupun hari ini hari Sabtu. Dan lagi tujuan mereka adalah ke daerah Hongdae yang luar biasa ramai apalagi ketika akhir minggu. Jihoon bukan tanpa alasan menyuruh Soonyoung ke daerah Hongdae. Toko musik langganan Jihoon ada disana. Toko itu adalah toko dimana Jihoon membeli gitar kesayangannya, bahkan pemilik toko itu pula yang mengajarkan Jihoon main gitar hingga permainannya sebagus sekarang. Apapun yang diperlukan Jihoon untuk perawatan alat-alat musiknya, Jihoon membelinya disana. Bahkan ketika gitarnya rusak, Jihoon membawanya kesana untuk di reparasi.

Ketika sampai di toko musik, Jihoon segera berlari kearah rak peralatan musik. Jihoon sudah hafal seluk beluk toko ini, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot bertanya pada karyawan disana perihal dimana letak senar gitar karena Jihoon sudah tahu.

Sementara Jihoon sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Wonwoo dan Soonyoung menunggu sambil berkeliling toko, mengamati beberapa alat musik yang dipajang. Tapi sesekali Soonyoung berhenti dan berbalik, mengamati Jihoon yang tengah sibuk memilih senar di rak yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kemudian tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

"Kau memperhatikannya?" tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

"Wonwoo! Kau membuatku terkejut." kata Soonyoung salah tingkah.

"Jawab aku. Kau memperhatikannya?"

"Memperhatikan siapa? Jihoon? Tidak." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Pembohong." kata Wonwoo seraya berjalan melewati Soonyoung.

Soonyoung sendiri hanya menggaruk tengkuk sambil mengekor Wonwoo yang sekarang berjalan didepannya. Walau sesekali masih memperhatikan Jihoon.

 **~oOo~**

Setelah menemani Jihoon ke toko musik dan menemani Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba masuk ke toko buku karena melihat novel yang ia tunggu sudah dijual, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di sebuah kafe, sambil minum kopi dan makan cemilan.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." kata Jihoon, kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan meja menuju toilet.

Sekarang hanya ada Wonwoo yang tengah sibuk mengaduk _milkshake_ nya, dan Soonyoung yang juga sibuk dengan _ice americano_ miliknya.

"Hei, kau!" seru Wonwoo seraya meletakkan gelas milkshake diatas meja.

"Apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Jangan membantah, berbohong, atau mengelak." kata Wonwoo. "Sejak tadi kau curi-curi pandang kearah Jihoon, kan?"

"Apa? Tidak." Jawab Soonyoung

"Aku melihatmu, Soon! Jangan bohong!"

"I-itu perasaanmu saja, Jeon." Balas Soonyoung terbata.

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya kearah Soonyoung dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Soonyoung sudah berusaha mengalihkan matanya agar tak bersitatap dengan Wonwoo, tapi tatapan Wonwoo benar-benar mengintimidasi, membuat nyalinya ciut.

"Baiklah baik aku mengaku, aku memang memperhatikannya." kata Soonyoung. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan Jihoon terus? Jawab." Kata Wonwoo.

"Kau mau tahu sekali." Balas Soonyoung seraya meminum sedikit _ice americano_ miliknya.

"Tentu saja aku mau tahu. Bukan, aku harus tahu!" kata Wonwoo. "Aku kan temannya."

"Aku juga temannya." sergah Soonyoung.

"Ya ampun, Kwon! Tinggal jawab saja kenapa susah sekali, sih?!" kata Wonwoo yang mulai kesal karena Soonyoung tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Jadi kau mau aku yang menebaknya? Baiklah." kata Wonwoo. "Kau memperhatikan Jihoon karena kau menyukainya, kan?"

Soonyoung yang tadi sedang meminum kopinya, langsung tersedak begitu mendengar tebakan Wonwoo, membuat seringaian muncul dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Kenapa? Aku benar, kan?" kata Wonwoo.

Soonyoung tidak langsung menjawab, ia tengah menenangkan dirinya dulu dari keterkejutannya. Setelah sudah stabil, Soonyoung kembali bicara,

"Itu hanya tebakanmu." kata Soonyoung. "Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Tapi kurasa tebakanku benar."

Ketika Soonyoung hendak mengelak, tepat saat itu Jihoon datang dan kembali duduk di tempat duduknya semula dan menatap Wonwoo dan Soonyoung secara bergantian karena sekarang Wonwoo tengah tersenyum sedangkan Soonyoung meringis kesal.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Jihoon.

 **~oOo~**

Setelah mengantar Jihoon dan Wonwoo, Soonyoung segera pergi menuju rumahnya. Ia muak melihat Wonwoo yang terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Rasanya ingin menampar wajah Wonwoo tapi tidak bisa karena ada Jihoon. Mau dijadikan apa Soonyoung kalau berani menampar Wonwoo di depan muka Jihoon?

Sepeninggal Soonyoung, Jihoon dan Wonwoo berjalan beriringan di trotoar. Kebetulan tadi pagi Wonwoo bilang ingin menginap, jadi ia pergi bersama Jihoon dan untungnya paman dan bibi Jihoon juga tak masalah ketika Jihoon bilang Wonwoo mau menginap sehari.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan selagi aku di toilet tadi?" tanya Jihoon penasaran.

"Kau mau tahu sekali." jawab Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja aku mau tahu." kata Jihoon. "Habis kalian aneh. Kau tiba-tiba saja tersenyum dan Soonyoung menatapmu seperti orang menahan kesal.

"Nanti saja aku beritahu, sekarang aku lelah."

Jihoon menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah." kata Jihoon.

Entah kenapa, Jihoon benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Tampaknya biasa, tapi sepertinya menarik karena sekarang ia bisa melihat ujung bibir Wonwoo terangkat sedikit, menandakan kalau pemuda itu tengah menyeringai.

Sementara itu, ketika sampai dirumah, Soonyoung segera naik ke lantai dua, berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan agak keras. Kemudian ia segera mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana dan mulai menghubungi Wonwoo.

 _"Halo."_ terdengar suara Wonwoo.

"Hei! Kau dimana sekarang?"

 _"Aku? Aku dirumah Jihoon. Aku menginap disini malam ini."_ Balas Wonwoo.

Soonyoung menepuk dahinya dengan sebelah tangannya.

" _Ada apa?"_ tanya Wonwoo.

"Soal yang tadi, jangan katakan apapun pada Jihoon."

 _"Soal yang mana? Yang aku bilang kau menyukainya?"_ goda Wonwoo.

"Hei! Jeon Wonwoo!"

Terdengar suara tawa Wonwoo, _"Apa? Aku benar, kan?"_

"Hei, disana tak ada Jihoon, kan?" tanya Soonyoung panik, ia takut kalau Jihoon curiga karena Wonwoo tiba-tiba tertawa, lalu menyuruh Wonwoo menceritakan semuanya. Atau yang lebih ekstrem adalah Wonwoo menyalakan mode _loudspeaker_ hingga Jihoon bisa dengar semuanya.

 _"Jihoon? Dia sedang mandi."_ Jawab Wonwoo.

"Jangan katakan apapun padanya." Kata Soonyoung lagi. "Aku mohon."

 _"Oke, tapi satu syarat."_ Balas Wonwoo.

"Apa? Apa?"

 _"Ceritakan semuanya padaku, dan aku tidak akan katakan apapun pada Lee Jihoon."_

Soonyoung menghela nafas panjang dan berat, "Baiklah! Besok bertemu denganku, tempatnya akan aku kirim lewat pesan."

 _"Sampai jumpa besok, Kwon Soonyoung!"_

Kemudian telepon terputus begitu saja. Soonyoung menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah mati, kemudian ia melempar ponselnya asal kearah tempat tidur. Sementara ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi.

" _Sialan, Jeon Wonwoo_. _"_ Umpat Soonyoung dalam hati.

 **TBC**

Author Note(s) :

1\. ff ini sebenarnya adalah hasil remake dari ff lama aku yang tersimpan (yang mungkin udah berdebu) di file laptop. Cast aslinya sebenarnya member Infinite, Sungyeol dengan OC. Tapi karena ceritanya bagus, aku remake dengan ganti castnya. Ada beberapa perubahan juga di ceritanya. Di chapter ini gak keliatan sih perubahannya, tapi di chapter-chapter depan ceritanya udah mulai berubah, disesuaikan dengan chapter ini biar nyambung.

2\. Semoga kalian gak salah paham dengan karakter Jihoon disini. Jihoon tuh aku gambarin dia suka sama Soonyoung, tapi emang dasarnya dia tsundere jadi dia galak-galak gitu kalo ketemu Soonyoung.

3\. Wonwoo juga disini aku gambarin karakternya gak seperti yang biasanya yang tsundere kelas berat kayak Jihoon, tapi aku bikin karakternya lebih ke blak-blakan dan banyak omong (amat sangat bukan Jeon Wonwoo sekali, bukan? hehe)

Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review~


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo tengah duduk disalah satu meja kafe di daerah Samseong-dong. Sesuai dengan perjajian antara ia dan Soonyoung, hari ini mereka akan bertemu, membicarakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Yang sebenarnya Wonwoo juga tidak harus tahu. Tapi, Wonwoo bersikeras ingin tahu karena sepertinya cerita tersembunyi Soonyoung sangat menarik, apalagi ini berkaitan dengan Lee Jihoon, orang sok kuat yang selama 4 tahun terakhir mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk musik dan mengejar pemuda kelebihan energi bernama Kwon Soonyoung itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 pagi, tepat saat Soonyoung memasuki kafe. Dengan cepat ia busa mengenali Wonwoo yang tengah duduk tenang ditemani segelas _milkshake_ cokelat dihadapannya.

"Maaf, aku ada latihan dengan tim _dance_ ku, jadi terlambat." kata Soonyoung seraya duduk dihadapan Wonwoo.

"Tak apa, aku juga baru datang." kata Wonwoo.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau tahu?" tanya Soonyoung _to-the-point_

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Kau buru-buru sekali. Ada pekerjaan menunggumu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kau benar-benar membuatku nyaris kena serangan jantung. Permintaanmu benar-benar...menakutkan." jelas Soonyoung.

"Maaf jika permintaanku menakutkan, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Soonyoung menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu kau ketahui."

"Ah...lagi-lagi kau bicara begitu." kata Wonwoo. "Cepat cerita."

Soonyoung menghela nafas panjang. Rencananya untuk mengelak semua ucapan Wonwoo hilang sudah. Ia masih terngiang ancaman Wonwoo semalam di telepon. Ia tidak mau Wonwoo dengan sembarangan mengatakan pada Jihoon kalau ia menyukai Jihoon. Bisa hilang muka Soonyoung di depan Jihoon.

"Baiklah, tapi seperti perjanjian kita, aku cerita dan kau tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada Jihoon." kata Soonyoung menyerah.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menyeruput _milkshake_ cokelatnya dari sedotan.

"Sebenarnya, tebakanmu kemarin itu, semuanya benar." Soonyoung mengaku.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Ia tak kira kalau tebakan asalnya kemarin tepat sasaran. Dan berarti Soonyoung benar menyukai Jihoon, begitu? Astaga ironis sekali.

Disaat Jihoon menyukai Soonyoung dalam diam, ternyata pemuda sipit yang duduk didepannya ini juga menyukai Jihoon. Wonwoo hampir mencibir, drama macam apa yang sedang mereka mainkan sebenarnya?

"Aku memang menyukai Lee Jihoon, sejak 5 tahun lalu. Saat kita baru masuk sekolah menengah." lanjut Soonyoung.

"Astaga! 5 tahun?!" tanya Wonwoo.

"Hm. Tapi setelah lulus, aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya dan kami _lost contact_ karena aku sedang sibuk dengan klub _dance_ ku. Lalu setahun belakangan, aku baru tahu kalau dia satu universitas denganku." jelas Soonyoung.

"Saat itu aku senang bukan main. Aku sampai rela mencari tahu tentangnya bahkan sampai mencatat jadwal kuliah Jihoon tiap semester di agendaku agar aku tahu kapan Jihoon akan ke kampus dan kapan Jihoon selesai kuliah. Setiap selesai kelas, aku akan sempatkan datang ke kelasnya, menunggunya sampai selesai, seperti waktu sekolah dulu." sambungnya.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terus mendengar cerita Soonyoung. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kedua temannya ini. Lucu juga keduanya terjebak pada _friendzone_ padahal keduanya sama-sama menyukai dengan kadar kegilaan yang sama. Kalau Jihoon dengan tak tahu malu mengancam Soonyoung untuk menemaninya kemana-mana, lain halnya dengan Soonyoung yang rela menjadi penguntit Jihoon sampai menulis jadwal kuliah Jihoon di agendanya.

Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan sebenarnya. Padahal kalau mereka mau bicara berdua dan jujur, tak perlu ada drama roman picisan seperti ini. Wonwoo mau muntah rasanya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Perasaanku masih sama seperti 5 tahun lalu." jawab Soonyoung.

"Cinta sepihak selama 5 tahun." kata Wonwoo. "Kau kuat juga."

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Tentu saja." jawabnya.

 **~oOo~**

Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah, Jihoon berencana pergi ke kafe langganannya di Gangnam untuk mengerjakan tugas mata kuliah umumnya yang belum rampung. Sebenarnya Jihoon merasa mata kuliah umum tak terlalu penting untuk kelangsungan hidupnya di kampus, tapi demi menjaga predikat mahasiswa teladan yang sering dikatakan beberapa dosennya, Jihoon rela menghabiskan hari Minggu berharganya untuk sebuah tugas kuliah diluar jurusannya. Kebetulan, ia juga tidak sedang ingin di rumah mengingat sepupunya, Seungcheol sudah menggerutu tak jelas karena kekasihnya pergi liburan keluar kota bersama teman klub dramanya. Bisa meledak gendang telinga Jihoon kalau terus menerus mendengar ocehan menyebalkan Seungcheol.

Ketika Jihoon tengah bersiap pergi, ponselnya berdering. Jihoon meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan diatas tempat tidur.

"Ya, halo?" katanya sambil merapikan rambutnya.

 _"Kau dimana?"_

"Eh? Maaf, ini siapa?" tanya Jihoon.

 _"Hei, Lee Jihoon! Ubahlah kebiasaanmu itu! Kalau mau menerima telepon, lihat dulu caller IDnya, baru terima."_

Mendengar dari _nagging_ nya, tampaknya Jihoon tahu siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Wonwoo?"

 _"Eung."_

"Kenapa telepon?" tanya Jihoon.

 _"Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Aku sedang siap-siap pergi ke Gangnam."

" _Kau mau hangout ?"_

"Sial! Tidak!" seru Jihoon. "Aku ini sedang mempertahankan predikat mahasiswa teladan dengan mengerjakan tugasku. Aku itu mahasiswa rajin, memangnya aku itu kau."

 _"Kau terlalu rajin, Ji."_ Cibir Wonwoo.

"Dosenku yang membuatku rajin."

 _"Bisakah kau datang kemari? Aku sedang ada di kafe di Samseong-dong."_

Jihoon berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab,

"Oke, aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku." kata Jihoon kemudian.

Kemudian Jihoon memutus panggilan tersebut dan kembali bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai, ia keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menghampiri bibinya yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang tengah sambil memakan keripik kentang yang dibeli Seungcheol semalam.

"Bi, aku mau pergi ke Samseong-dong, mau bertemu Wonwoo." Kata Jihoon.

Bibinya yang tengah menonton langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jihoon yang berdiri tak jauh dari sofa.

"Jangan pulang lewat jam makan malam." Kata bibinya.

Jihoon mengangguk kemudian pamit pergi.

 **~oOo~**

Perjalanan dari rumahnya ke kafe tujuannya cukup memakan waktu karena selain jaraknya cukup jauh, lalu lintas hari ini cukup ramai. Bus yang ditumpangi Jihoon sudah dua kali terjebak macet hingga membuat Jihoon nyaris mengeluarkan umpatan. Ia tidak suka berlama-lama di jalan karena itu menghabiskan waktu. Dan lagi matahari hari ini cukup cerah hingga terkesan panas. Bus hari ini cukup ramai hingga penumpang sesak di dalam. Walaupun harus mengucap syukur karena ia bisa dapat kursi, tapi dengan suasana di dalam bus yang sesak dan ditambah panasnya udara hari ini, Jihoon tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa umpatan yang dia telan bulat-bulat.

Jihoon masuk kedalam sebuah kafe di Samseong-dong sesuai petunjuk Wonwoo tadi. Matanya yang tadinya tengah mencari sosok Wonwoo, langsung berhenti pada salah satu meja di sudut ruangan. Jihoon pun langsung berjalan menuju meja tersebut.

"Hai." sapa Jihoon seraya tasnya di kursi lalu duduk disana.

"Kau bawa apa saja?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Hanya satu buku referensi dan laptopku. Akan sudah bilang kan, aku akan mengerjakan tugasku." jawab Jihoon.

Jihoon pun langsung mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam tas, dan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya. Sementara Wonwoo hanya memperhatikan saja. Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh kedua pundaknya. Jihoon pun langsung menoleh. Sosok Soonyoung berada disana, menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Matanya menyipit, dan senyumnya tampak semakin lebar, menampakkan giginya yang putih.

"Hai, Jihoonie." sapa Soonyoung.

Jihoon yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Soonyoung, tidak menjawab sapaan Soonyoung. Matanya masih menatap Soonyoung lurus dengan wajah datarnya yang biasa. Dan di wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampakkan senyum yang Wonwoo perkirakan.

Wonwoo memperhatikan Jihoon yang masih diam sambil berpikir,

 _"Dia kenapa? Tidak kerasukan, kan? Biasanya senang kalau lihat Soonyoung."_ gumam Wonwoo.

"Kau baru datang atau sudah sejak tadi disini?" kali ini Jihoon yang bertanya pada Soonyoung yang masih memegang pundak Jihoon.

"Aku datang lebih dulu." jawab Soonyoung.

Mendengar jawaban Soonyoung, Jihoon pun langsung melepas tangan Soonyoung yang masih setia bertengger di pundaknya kemudian lanjut mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa menghiraukan Soonyoung yang menatapnya bingung.

Selama Jihoon mengerjakan tugasnya Soonyoung terus menerus mengganggunya. Mengganggu bukan dalam artian jelek, maksudnya hanya melakukan sesuatu seperti mencolek punggung tangan Jihoon, mengusak puncak kepala Jihoon, atau menusuk pipi Jihoon untuk menarik perhatian si pemuda mungil yang fokus pada layar laptopnya sejak tadi.

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Soonyoung berhenti. Tapi matanya masih sesekali melirik kearah Jihoon yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hei, Ji." Panggil Soonyoung.

Tidak dijawab.

"Jihoonie." Panggil Soonyoung lagi.

Masih tidak dijawab.

"Lee Jihoon." Soonyoung mulai jengah.

Tapi Jihoon masih tidak menjawab panggilan Soonyoung.

Kemudian Soonyoung kembali diam. Ia bingung dengan sikap Jihoon yang tiba-tiba dingin tanpa alasan begini. Seperti merajuk, tapi tidak tahu karena apa. Soonyoung rasa kemarin Jihoon dan dia tidak punya masalah, tapi kenapa hari ini Jihoon jadi mendiamkannya begini?

Bahkan sampai tugas Jihoon selesai, Jihoon masih menghiraukan Soonyoung yang masih berusaha menarik atensinya. Dan tak lama setelah tugasnya selesai, Jihoon pamit pulang, beralasan karena ada urusan di rumahnya.

Wonwoo tidak bisa melarang Jihoon karena ia tidak berhak. Soonyoung sendiri sebenarnya ingin mencengah Jihoon untuk tidak pergi, tapi mengingat sejak tadi Jihoon sama sekali tidak mau bicara dengannya, bahkan melirik saja tidak mau, Soonyoung akhirnya diam saja ketika Jihoon pergi melewati pintu depan kafe hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

 **~oOo~**

Jihoon terus-terusan menarik nafas panjang ketika ia tengah duduk di halte bus. Sebenarnya alasan yang ia katakan agar bisa cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu tadi cukup meragukan, bahkan terdengar sangat palsu.

Alasan sebenarnya Jihoon untuk cepat pergi adalah karena sejak kemarin, pikirannya terganggu soal Wonwoo dan Soonyoung. Bukannya tidak mungkin mereka bicara sesuatu yang Jihoon tidak boleh ketahui. Iya sih, Jihoon tidak harus tahu, tapi entah perasaannya benar-benar mengganggunya. Padahal Jihoon sudah bilang pada dirinya sendiri, kalau Wonwoo dan Soonyoung tidak ada apa-apa, mereka hanya teman, bahkan sebenarnya Wonwoo dan Soonyoung bisa dibilang tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi entah kenapa mendengar Soonyoung bilang padanya kalau ia datang lebih dulu ke kafe membuat pikirannya kacau lagi. Beruntung ia masih bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan benar, kalau tidak ia tidak tahu kapan lagi harus mengerjakan tugas sialan ini.

Suara dering ponselnya membuat lamunan Jihoon pecah. Dan lagi-lagi Jihoon menerima telepon tanpa melihat _caller ID_ nya.

"Halo?"

 _"Jihonnie! Kau dimana?"_ terdengar suara Soonyoung di telepon.

Jihoon diam sesaat. Ia bingung harus menjawab jujur pada Soonyoung atau tidak. Tapi Jihoon saat ini sedang ingin sendiri untuk menata lagi pikirannya dan sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Soonyoung. Bahkan Wonwoo.

"Ada apa?" Jihoon kembali bicara.

 _"Aku khawatir padamu, Ji. Sejak tadi kau tidak mau bicara denganku atau Wonwoo. Kau sebenarnya kenapa?"_

"A-aku...aku sedang ingin sendiri, Soon. Maaf." Kemudian Jihoon memutus sambungan telepon tersebut lalu langsung menonaktifkan ponselnya.

Setelah menonaktifkan ponselnya, Jihoon segera naik ke bus yang kebetulan datang. Sekarang ia hanya ingin cepat pulang, merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya dan memejamkan mata. Ia butuh ketenangan.

Sementara Soonyoung yang masih duduk di kafe menatap layar ponselnya sebentar, sebelum menatap Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Dia tidak bilang dia kenapa. Tapi dia bilang dia ingin sendiri." Jawab Soonyoung.

Wonwoo yang tadinya berdiri, langsung terduduk lagi di kursi. Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Wonwoo tahu kenapa Jihoon bersikap begitu, apalagi Jihoon langsung berubah ketika Soonyoung muncul.

"Pasti dia salah paham." kata Wonwoo.

"Salah paham? Salah paham apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Kemarin, dia bertanya padaku tentang apa yang kita bicarakan, aku jawab aku akan memberitahunya nanti. Mungkin ia kira kita membicarakan hal serius yang ia tidak boleh tahu."

"Astaga. Hanya karena itu?"

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya pada Soonyoung dan menatapnya tajam. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal itu. Kalau saja Soonyoung tahu bagaimana perasaan Jihoon padanya, mungkin Soonyoung akan berpikir sepuluh bahkan seratus kali untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa padamu sekarang, yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana agar Jihoon tidak salah paham padaku ataupun kau." Kata Wonwoo.

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Wonwoo menyuruh Soonyoung untuk pulang saja, dan untuk urusan Jihoon, Wonwoo bilang dia sendiri yang akan menemui Jihoon. Tapi bagaimanapun juga Soonyoung tetap khawatir. Tiba-tiba saja sikapnya mendingin begitu, dan saat ditanya, malah menutup telepon dengan jawaban yang menggantung. Siapa juga yang tidak khawatir kalau diperlakukan begitu?

Soonyoung memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah di tekuk, kedua bahunya lemas, dan langkahnya pun gontai. Ia langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menyapa, ataupun bicara dengan yang lainnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, dengan wajah tepat menyentuh bantal.

Setelah beberapa lama berada dalam posisi seperti tadi, Soonyoung langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya lagi. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan kembali menghubungi Jihoon. Tapi dihubungi berkali-kali, ponsel Jihoon tetap saja tidak aktif. Soonyoung menyerah, ia melempar ponselnya asal, dan ia sendiri, kembali ke posisinya semula, dengan tubuh telungkup dan wajah yang menyentuh bantal.

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu kamar Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang sedang tidak mood, sama sekali tidak peduli pada siapapun yang masuk ke kamarnya sekarang.

"Hei, bro! Kau pasti sedang ada masalah." Sebuah suara terdengar di gendang telinga Soonyoung. Soonyoung kenal suara ini, bahkan sangat familiar hingga ia sendiri muak mendengarnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Jangan ketus begitu. Sepupu kesayanganmu ini baru saja datang dari China dan kau sama sekali tidak menyambutku dengan baik."

Soonyoung bangkit dari posisi rebahannya lalu duduk dengan kaki bersila. Ia menatap malas pemuda yang sejak tadi masuk ke kamarnya dan membuat moodnya semakin jelek.

"Jangan membuat moodku tambah buruk, Jun." Kata Soonyoung.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jun itu hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Soonyoung. Sudah ia kira kalau sepupunya ini sedang dalam masalah. Bagaimanapun juga mereka tumbuh besar bersama dan main dalam lingkungan yang sama, jadi tak mungkin Jun tidak tahu kalau Soonyoung sedang ada masalah sekarang.

"Ceritakan padaku." Kata Jun. "Kau pasti ada masalah."

"Kau _mudang_ ya? Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku punya masalah?"

Jun tersenyum, "Pasti karena Lee Jihoon yang sering kau ceritakan itu." katanya. "Ada apa?"

"Dia salah paham antara aku dan temanku." jawab Soonyoung.

"Lalu?" tanya Jun lagi.

"Temanku sedang menemuinya dan bicara."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya saja?" tanya Jun seraya menaikkan kakinya keatas ranjang Soonyoung dan ikut duduk bersila disana.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif sejak tadi dan sekarang aku bingung." jawab Soonyoung.

Jun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ternyata kau bisa bingung karena masalah percintaan juga. Kukira kau itu hanya suka pada dance."

"Sembarangan!" seru Soonyoung. "Malah kukira itu kau yang tidak tertarik masalah percintaan. Kukira kau mau mengencani lukisan-lukisanmu."

"Tadinya aku mau begitu." Kata Jun. "Tapi nyatanya ada orang lain yang menarik atensiku dari lukisan-lukisanku."

Soonyoung terdiam. Orang lain? Jangan-jangan sepupunya ini sudah punya kekasih.

"Jangan bilang kau punya kekasih." Kata Soonyoung.

Jun terkekeh, "Tentu saja aku punya! Tidak ada yang tidak jatuh pada pesona tampan Wen Junhui, Soon."

Soonyoung mencibir, "Narsis." Katanya. "Kenapa juga aku harus punya sepupu sepertimu, Wen."

Yang dicibir justru malah tertawa melihat Soonyoung yang kesal.

 **~oOo~**

Setelah berpisah dengan Soonyoung di kafe tadi, Wonwoo segera pergi ke rumah Jihoon untuk bicara dengan anak itu. Tapi berulang kali ia mengetuk pintu kamar Jihoon, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari Jihoon, dibuka kunci pintu kamarnya saja tidak.

"Wonwoo-ya, Jihoon tidak menjawabnya juga?" tanya bibi Jihoon.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kau datang lagi besok?"

"Aku akan menunggunya sebentar lagi. Jika ia masih tetap tidak membukakan pintu, aku akan datang lagi besok." jawab Wonwoo.

"Bibi tinggal dulu, kau jangan memaksakan diri. Jihoon memang keras kepala." kata bibi Jihoon.

"Iya, bi."

Setelah bibi Jihoon pergi meninggalkannya, Wonwoo kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Jihoon.

"Ji, cepat buka. Aku ingin bicara soal kesalahpahamanmu tentang aku dan Soonyoung." kata Wonwoo sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Jihoon.

Tak lama kemudian, kunci pintu kamar Jihoon pun terbuka. Wonwoo perlahan membuka kenop pintu kamar Jihoon dan menengok kedalam. Ia menemukan Jihoon sedang tidur telungkup di tengah ranjang sambil membungkus dirinya sendiri dengan selimut tebal.

Wonwoo pun duduk di tepi ranjang Jihoon dan mencolek pelan puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Kau bodoh, Ji." kata Wonwoo.

"Ternyata aku sangat menyukainya, sampai aku bahkan cemburu padamu." kata Jihoon tanpa melepas dirinya sendiri dari gulungan selimut.

"Tenang, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada pemuda sipit kelebihan dopamin itu." kata Wonwoo. "Seleraku lebih _high class_ ketimbang Soonyoung."

Jihoon perlahan membuka gulungan selimut dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut sambil terkikik pelan, "Aku salah." katanya. "Maaf ya, Won."

"Tak apa." kata Wonwoo.

"Habis kalian mencurigakan." Kata Jihoon lagi.

"Kalau maksudmu adalah tentang apa yang kami bicarakan, aku bilang padamu kalau itu tidak penting sama sekali dan kau tidak akan pernah mau tahu. Bahkan kalau kau memaksaku menceritakannya, kau akan menyesal karena waktumu terbuang sia-sia." Jelas Wonwoo─mencari alasan.

Jihoon hanya terkekeh sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **~oOo~**

Malam harinya selesai makan malam, Soonyoung langsung naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia duduk diatas ranjang sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang, di tangannya sudah ada ponselnya. Ia ingin menghubungi Jihoon lagi, tapi karena takut Jihoon akan menutup teleponnya bahkan sebelum ia bicara, Soonyoung pun memilih mengirim pesan.

 _To : Jihoonie_

 _Ji, kau kenapa? Kau tidak ada masalah, kan? Baik-baik saja, kan? Jawab aku, aku khawatir._

Jihoon yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil makan es krim yang dibeli Seungcheol tadi sore, dikejutkan dengan suara ponselnya. Pesan masuk baru dan itu dari Soonyoung.

 _From : Kwon Babo_

 _Ji, kau kenapa? Kau tidak ada masalah, kan? Baik-baik saja, kan? Jawab aku, aku khawatir._

Jihoon menggigit sendok es krim sambil tersenyum ketika membaca pesan singkat dari Soonyoung. Senang rasanya Soonyoung mengkhawatirkannya. Kemudian Jihoon pun segera membalas pesan tersebut.

 _To : Kwon Babo_

 _Aku tak apa-apa, maaf soal tadi siang._

Setelah selesai mengetik pesan tersebut, Jihoon pun langsung mengirimnya. Kemudian ia meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, dan ia pun kembali memakan es krimnya. Ternyata kesalahpahamannya hari ini benar-benar memalukan. Padahal Wonwoo sahabatnya sendiri, tapi ia malah tidak percaya padanya. Bodoh. Dan lagi, ia juga tidak percaya pada Soonyoung. Dobel bodoh. 

Soonyoung yang sudah memejamkan mata untuk tidur terpaksa harus kembali membuka matanya setelah mendengar bunyi notifikasi dari ponselnya.

Soonyoung meraih ponselnya dari atas nakas dan membuka pesan masuk yang baru saja datang.

 _From : Jihoonie_

 _Aku tak apa-apa, maaf soal tadi siang._

Soonyoung nyaris tidak percaya apa yang ia baca. Ia kira ia sedang mimpi, atau berkhayal. Lee Jihoon menjawab pesannya, setelah tadi siang berpisah secara tidak enak, dan tidak bisa dihubungi hampir seharian, akhirnya Jihoon membalas pesannya.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." gumam Soonyoung.

Soonyoung kira, Wonwoo tidak berhasil bicara dengan Jihoon perihal salah paham itu, dan membuat Jihoon terus mendiamkan dia dan Wonwoo, tapi ternyata Jihoon-nya sudah kembali seperti semula. Dan ia lega karena Jihoon tidak apa-apa dan masih mau bicara dengannya.

 **TBC**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Maaf kalo cerita awalnya ngebosenin. Soalnya emang nanti serunya di chapter-chapter tengah. Semoga kalian tetep mau baca ff ini sampai konflik sesungguhnya muncul.

2\. Di chapter kemarin reviewers pada bilang Wonwoo OOC. Iya emang aku bikin dia OOC, abis bosen kalo Wonwoo di tsundere-in terus. Dan masalah dia akan jadi mak comblang Soonyoung dan Jihoon aku juga gak tau bakalan aku jadiin mak comblang atau enggak. Tunggu aja ya :)

3\. Semakin chapter bertambah, ada penambahan cast juga. Di chapter ini muncul sosok Wen 'tampan' Junhui sebagai sepupu jauhnya Soonyoung. Kalo kalian penasaran soal Junhui, akan ada waktu dimana author akan bahas Jun. Dan disini _mudang_ yang disebut Soonyoung itu artinya 'cenayang' atau 'dukun'.

4\. Aku gak tau chapter ini bagus atau enggak, soalnya aku kan masih pake cerita aslinya yang karakter Jihoon seharusnya adalah perempuan yang karakternya agak doyan ngambek dan suka salah paham. Menurutku kalo Jihoon aku gituin gak seru, soalnya gak cocok sama Jihoon. Jadi yaudah aku bikin dia marah marah ala tsundere aja.

Semoga kalian suka~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo tengah memakan sarapannya ketika ia mendengar dering ponselnya yang ia telantarkan diatas meja ruang tengah rumahnya setelah semalam pulang tengah malam dari rumah Jihoon. Wonwoo bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk lalu mengambil ponselnya dan menjawab telepon yang masuk.

"Oh, Soonyoung. Kenapa?" kata Wonwoo.

 _"Bicara apa kau pada Jihoon kemarin?"_ tanya Soonyoung.

"Mau tahu saja." jawab Wonwoo ditelepon. "Tapi dia sudah menghubungimu lagi kan?"

 _"Eung. Semalam dia menjawab pesanku."_

"Baguslah. Hubungan kalian baik kembali."

" _Terima kasih, Won."_

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Astaga biasa saja, Kwon." Jawab Wonwoo. "Sudah ya, aku sedang sibuk. Kutelepon lain kali." Sambungnya.

 _"Oke."_ Balas Soonyoung

Kemudian sambungan telepon terputus. Wonwoo meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas meja, sementara ia menikmati sarapan paginya.

Sementara itu, Soonyoung yang sudah ada di tempat latihannya sejak pukul 6 pagi tadi meletakkan ponselnya di dalam tas lalu pergi menuju ruang ganti, berganti pakaian untuk latihan. Jam 9 pagi nanti seluruh anggotanya akan datang untuk latihan. Kompetisi _dance_ yang Soonyoung ikuti bersama timnya akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi dan Soonyoung harus memperketat latihan agar penampilan mereka maksimal.

Pukul 9 lewat 5 menit seluruh anggota tim _dance_ nya sudah lengkap dan Soonyoung selaku ketua segera memulai latihan mereka. Soonyoung tahu seharusnya ia tidak harus memperketat latihan mereka karena menurut pelatih mereka, penampilan mereka akan menakjubkan hanya dengan dilihat dari latihannya. Tapi begitulah Soonyoung. Dia itu cukup perfeksionis jika menyangkut soal _dance_ karena ia tidak mau ada celah sedikitpun dari penampilannya.

Mereka latihan selama kurang lebih 7 jam lamanya karena Soonyoung baru menuntaskan latihan pukul 4 sore. Dan sebelum membubarkan latihan hari itu Soonyoung seperti biasa menyempatkan untuk berkumpul bersama anggota timnya untuk bicara beberapa hal.

"Ada yang mau disampaikan atau ditanyakan?" tanya Soonyoung seraya duduk dilantai studio _dance_ sambil bersandar di salah satu pilar.

"Hyung apa kami tidak dapat libur?" Chan, salah satu anggotanya yang paling muda bertanya.

Soonyoung menghela nafas. Ia memandangi satu per satu anggotanya yang duduk membentuk setengah lingkaran dengan ia sendiri berada di tengah. Tampak sekali wajah kelelahan dari para anggotanya. Sepertinya Soonyoung memang terlalu memforsir tenaga mereka untuk latihan.

"Kurasa aku akan memberikan kalian libur. Kalian menuruti jadwal latihan yang aku berikan, kalian pasti kelelahan." Kata Soonyoung.

Para anggota yang tadinya menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan datar langsung menampakkan senyum merekah di wajah mereka, membuat Soonyoung mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Hyung serius?" tanya Chan lagi.

Soonyoung mengangguk. Terlalu banyak latihan juga sepertinya tidak baik untuk stamina mereka, jadi dengan keputusan yang sudah bulat, Soonyoung pun memutuskan untuk memberikan libur untuk anggotanya.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian libur selama seminggu. Dan minggu depan kuharap kalian bisa kembali latihan dengan energi baru." Kata Soonyoung.

Suara sorak sorai gembira terdengar di seluruh penjuru studio, Soonyoung sendiri hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat anggota tim dancenya tampak senang setelah diberikan libur olehnya.

 **~oOo~**

Jihoon tengah berguling malas malasan di kamarnya. Setelah pulang kampus siang tadi, Jihoon langsung masuk ke kamarnya, berharap bisa mencuri tidur siang beberapa jam. Tapi setelah ia merebahkan diri diatas ranjang, Jihoon malah tidak merasa mengantuk sama sekali. Mau pergi tapi ia tidak mau pergi sendirian. Wonwoo tidak bisa ia ajak pergi hari ini karena ia harus mengurus acara festival di kampusnya, dan sepupunya, Seungcheol pasti masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan di kantor. Paman dan bibinya pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari untuk bisnis. Sebenarnya yang ada bisnis itu pamannya, bibinya hanya menemani saja untuk mengurus keperluan pamannya disana. Sepeninggal paman dan bibinya, berarti Jihoon hanya akan berduaan dengan Seungcheol dirumah dan dengan Seungcheol yang 'sok' sibuk di kantor, alhasil Jihoon sendirian sekarang.

"Bosan sekali." Gerutu Jihoon seraya berguling di ranjang _queen size_ miliknya.

Jihoon meraih ponselnya diatas nakas dan menghubungi seseorang.

 _"Halo?"_ terdengar suara seseorang di seberang.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" tanya Jihoon.

" _Aku? Aku baru selesai latihan dance, baru saja ganti baju."_ Jawab orang itu.

"Ayo pergi." Kata Jihoon.

" _Hah? Pergi?"_

"Iya pergi. Aku sendirian di rumah sekarang dan aku bosan."

Terdengar suara tawa sebentar di telepon.

" _Baiklah, kau mau kemana?"_ tanya orang itu.

"Kemana saja. Jalan-jalan di taman saja juga boleh." Jawab Jihoon.

" _Perlu kujemput?"_

"Iya."

" _Baik, tunggu aku."_

Beberapa saat setelah sambungan telepon diputus, Jihoon segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Ia tidak mau membuat orang menunggunya terlalu lama.

Jihoon tengah berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya yang ia buka lebar untuk mencari pakaian yang pas untuk ia pakai. _Bathrobe_ masih ia pakai sementara ia tengah mengamati isi lemarinya dari rak paling atas hingga rak paling bawah.

Jihoon mengambil dua sweater kesukaannya. Yang satu sweater berwarna kuning terang dan satunya berwarna abu-abu. Jihoon membawa kedua sweater itu ke hadapan cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya dan menimbang sweater mana yang akan ia pakai. Setelah berpikir selama beberapa saat, pilihan Jihoon jatuh pada sweater kuning cerah miliknya. Dan setelahnya Jihoon segera bersiap-siap sebelum jemputannya datang.

Jihoon tengah mengamati dirinya sendiri di cermin besar sambil merapikan rambutnya yang mulai memanjang dibagian depan. Tampaknya ia harus segera memotong rambut. Dan lagi warna rambutnya yang ia cat dua bulan lalu sudah mulai memudar. Kebetulan sekali, ia bisa sekalian ganti warna rambut karena ia bosan dengan warna rambutnya yang sekarang.

Ketika Jihoon tengah berkutat di depan cermin, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara bel pintu depan rumah berbunyi. Jihoon segera menyambar ponsel dan dompetnya lalu keluar dari kamar dan pergi menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Sudah siap?" Itu Soonyoung, orang yang tadi Jihoon telepon untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan.

"Tinggal pakai sepatu." Jawab Jihoon.

Kemudian Jihoon berjalan menuju rak sepatu dan mengambil sepatu _sneakers_ putih favoritnya dan memakainya, sementara Soonyoung yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jihoon dengan sabar menunggu sambil bersandar pada daun pintu.

"Kenapa kau sendirian, Ji? Kemana paman dan bibimu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Pergi ke luar kota." Jawab Jihoon.

"Sepupumu?"

"Kerja."

Soonyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan tak lama setelahnya Jihoon telah selesai memakai sepatunya. Jihoon pun segera keluar dari rumah, tak lupa mengunci pintu depan dan memasukkan kuncinya kedalam saku celananya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Soonyoung seraya naik keatas motornya.

"Salon. Aku mau potong rambut dan mengecat rambutku." Jawab Jihoon.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke salon langgananku." Kata Soonyoung seraya menyerahkan satu helm untuk Jihoon.

Jihoon menerima helm itu dan memakainya, kemudian ia naik ke jok belakang motor Soonyoung dengan hati-hati karena bagaimana pun juga motor Soonyoung adalah jenis motor _sport_ yang cukup tinggi, kalau Jihoon tidak hati-hati, ia bisa jatuh. Dia kan pendek.

"Jangan ngebut." Jihoon memperingatkan. "Berani ngebut, kau akan pulang tinggal nama, Soon."

Soonyoung terkekeh, "Jangan takut, Ji. Kau hanya perlu pegangan padaku kalau takut jatuh."

Kemudian Soonyoung mulai menyalakan mesin motornya lalu menjalankan motornya pergi dari depan rumah Jihoon.

 **~oOo~**

Sesuai ucapan Soonyoung pada Jihoon tadi, ia akan membawa pemuda manis itu ke salon langganannya karena katanya Jihoon mau memotong rambut sekaligus mengecat rambutnya. Jihoon yang berdiri di depan Soonyoung tampak sedang berpikir sambil mengamati bagian dalam salon dari kaca jendela.

"Kenapa, Ji?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon membalikkan badannya menghadap Soonyoung.

"Menurutmu, aku harus potong rambut atau tidak?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung tersenyum dan Jihoon berani sumpah kalau senyum Soonyoung kala itu benar-benar tampan.

"Buatku kau potong rambut atau tidak, bagaimana bentuk rambutmu, kau tetap manis, Ji." Jawab Soonyoung yang sukses membuat aliran darah Jihoon naik menuju kedua pipinya hingga membuat pipi Jihoon tampak bersemu merah.

Karena tidak mau ketahuan mukanya memerah, Jihoon segera membalikkan badannya lagi memunggungi Soonyoung.

" _Apa-apaan tadi? Dia menggodaku atau bagaimana?"_ gumam Jihoon dalam hati.

Setelah menimbang beberapa lama, akhirnya Jihoon memutuskan untuk memotong sekaligus mengecat rambutnya dengan warna baru sesuai rencana awal. Lagipula Jihoon memang tidak suka jika rambutnya memanjang karena itu membuatnya gatal, apalagi kalau memajang dibagian depan, pandangannya bisa terganggu karena terhalang rambut. Sementara Soonyoung, ia tanpa bicara apa-apa mengekor Jihoon masuk kedalam salon.

"Soonyoung!" pemuda dengan surai panjang sebahu berseru memanggil Soonyoung ketika ia dan Jihoon masuk kedalam salon.

Kemudian pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri keduanya dengan senyum merekah di wajah. Jihoon tidak tahu siapa orang itu, tapi yang jelas pemuda yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dan Soonyoung benar-benar memesona. Jihoon melirik Soonyoung dan mendapati pemuda sipit itu tersenyum kearah orang tersebut, membuat Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi tak suka.

"Sudah lama tidak kesini." Kata pemuda itu.

Jihoon sendiri tampak terus memperhatikan kedua orang yang tengah berbincang itu dengan tatapan tajam khas miliknya.

"Ya begitulah, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk latihan dan lagipula aku tidak punya alasan untuk datang ke salon." Jawab Soonyoung.

Orang itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jihoon, membuat Jihoon sedikit tersentak.

"Ini siapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

Senyum Soonyoung semakin merekah lebar, "Dia Jihoon, temanku. Dia mau potong dan mengecat rambut."

Orang itu tersenyum kearah Jihoon kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan kearah Jihoon. Jihoon sendiri dengan ragu membalas uluran tangan tersebut dan menjabatnya.

"Aku Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan, pemilik salon ini." Kata orang itu.

Jihoon memperhatikan pemuda cantik itu dari ujung sepatu hingga ujung rambut lalu menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Di kepalanya sudah ada berbagai macam pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan seperti ada hubungan apa pemuda cantik ini dengan Soonyoung? Kenapa mereka bisa sangat akrab?

Jihoon masih diam, larut dalam lamunannya sendiri sampai pundak Jihoon di tepuk pelan oleh Soonyoung.

"Ji! Ayo kenalkan dirimu! Kenapa melamun?" suara Soonyoung berhasil membuat Jihoon kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ah! Oh! Iya, namaku Lee Jihoon." Kata Jihoon.

"Jadi, kau mau potong rambut dan mengecat rambutmu?" tanya Jeonghan.

Jihoon mengangguk, ia masih memikirkan identitas sebenarnya dari orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku serahkan dia padamu, hyung." Kata Soonyoung pada Jeonghan. Kemudian ia menatap Jihoon sambil memegang sebelah pundaknya, "Baik-baik pada Jeonghan hyung ya, Ji."

Jihoon menoleh kearah Soonyoung, "Hyung?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan aneh, kemudian menjawab, "Iya, hyung. Dia itu lebih tua dari kita, Ji. Harus aku panggil apa kalau bukan hyung? Noona?"

Sementara Jeonghan hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan keduanya.

"Ayo ikut aku." Kata Jeonghan kemudian.

Jihoon hanya mengangguk seraya mengekor Jeonghan yang berjalan di depan, sementara Soonyoung pergi ke ruang tunggu di dekat kasir sambil memainkan ponselnya.

 **~oOo~**

Selama rambutnya di potong, Jihoon sesekali diajak bicara oleh Jeonghan. Dan tampaknya pemuda yang tengah mengurus rambutnya ini adalah pemuda ramah dan menyenangkan, terbukti dari beberapa cerita lucu yang dilontarkan pemuda surai sebahu itu membuat Jihoon tertawa.

"Jadi, Jihoon, sudah berapa lama berteman dengan Soonyoung?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Hm...sudah hampir 5 tahun." Jawab Jihoon.

Jeonghan tersenyum sambil merapikan rambut Jihoon yang sudah selesai di potong.

"Hyung sendiri?" tanya Jihoon kemudian.

"Aku ini kenal Soonyoung sejak anak itu masih pakai popok. Bisa dibilang orangtua kami berteman. Soonyoung anak tunggal jadi dia sering main denganku dulu." Jawab Jeonghan. "Memangnya Soonyoung tak pernah menceritakan apa-apa tentangku?"

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Jeonghan mendengus pelan. Jihoon kemudian menatap Jeonghan yang tengah sibuk mengurus rambutnya yang mulai di cat dari cermin di hadapannya. Jihoon bisa lihat kalau pemuda yang tengah sibuk mengurus rambutnya itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Jeonghan seraya menatap Jihoon dari pantulan cermin.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Jihoon suka dengan Soonyoung?"

Pertanyaan Jeonghan sukses membuat Jihoon tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Jihoon menatap Jeonghan dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa tanya itu?" Jihoon salah tingkah.

Jeonghan terkekeh pelan, "Aku cuma ingin tahu saja." Balas Jeonghan.

Jihoon kemudian diam. Pertanyaan Jeonghan tadi sukses membuat Jihoon spot jantung karena terkejut tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu.

Selama rambutnya di cat, Jihoon terus diajak bicara oleh Jeonghan. Jihoon yang notabenenya adalah orang yang kurang bisa beradaptasi dengan orang baru, justru nyaman bicara dengan Jeonghan karena pemuda itu termasuk orang yang _friendly_. Jihoon juga tidak keberatan bicara tentang kehidupannya pada Jeonghan karena pemuda itu menanggapi dengan baik cerita Jihoon.

Sekitar tiga jam kemudian, rambut Jihoon sudah selesai. Sudah dipotong dan sudah di cat. Jeonghan pergi ke meja kasir di depan diikuti Jihoon dibelakang.

"Soonyoung!" panggil Jihoon ketika ia sampai di depan.

Soonyoung yang tadinya tengah sibuk membalikkan lembaran majalah menoleh kearah Jihoon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Astaga! Ini benar kau, Ji?" tanya Soonyoung dengan mata membola.

"Kenapa? Aneh?"

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Ti-tidak." Jawabnya. "Kau manis."

Jihoon tak bisa tak merona. Jihoon kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah lain asalkan tidak menghadap Soonyoung. Ia tidak mau ketahuan Soonyoung kalau wajahnya memerah hanya karena dipuji oleh pemuda sipit itu.

"Hyung, berapa semuanya?" tanya Jihoon seraya mendekati meja kasir.

"Gratis saja." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Eh?" Jihoon yang tengah mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya langsung terdiam. "Gratis?"

Jeonghan mengangguk, "Anggap saja ini hadiah perkenalan kita." Balas Jeonghan.

"Jangan begitu, hyung, aku tidak enak." Kata Jihoon.

"Tidak usah, tak apa-apa." Balas Jeonghan. "Ini aku berikan sekali ini saja. Setelahnya kalau kau kesini lagi, kau harus bayar."

Jihoon tersenyum kearah Jeonghan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan berkata lain kali akan pergi ke salon lagi jika ada waktu. Kemudian setelah bicara sedikit dengan Jeonghan, Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon pergi dari sana.

"Jadi Ji," kata Soonyoung seraya memakaikan helm pada Jihoon. "Kau mau kemana lagi?"

"Pulang saja." Jawab Jihoon.

"Tidak mau makan dulu?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku bisa suruh Seungcheol hyung membawakanku makanan. Lagipula aku belum lapar." Jawab Jihoon seraya naik ke jok belakang motor Soonyoung.

Soonyoung pun akhirnya menuruti Jihoon untuk mengantarkan kembali Jihoon kerumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Jihoon, Soonyoung terus mengajak Jihoon bicara. Lebih tepatnya ia ingin bicara lebih lama dengan pemuda manis itu. Sudah lama sekali Soonyoung tidak mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Jihoon. Walaupun beberapa kali Jihoon hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman dan jawaban singkat, tapi cukup bagi Soonyoung sebagai tanda kalau pemuda itu mendengarkannya.

Jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup lenggang malam itu, membuat perjalanan mereka tak makan waktu lama. Bahkan ketika sampai, Jihoon dan Soonyoung bisa melihat mobil Seungcheol sudah terparkir di halaman rumah, tanda sepupu Jihoon itu sudah kembali dari kantor.

"Terima kasih, ya." Kata Jihoon seraya memberikan helm yang tadi dipakainya pada Soonyoung.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali kalau bosan, hubungi aku saja lagi." Balas Soonyoung.

"Ya sudah, sana pulang!" seru Jihoon.

"Ji," panggil Soonyoung.

"Hm?"

"Tanggal 20 nanti kau ada acara, tidak?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Tanggal 20? Hari Sabtu dua minggu lagi? Kurasa aku kosong. Kenapa?"

"Tanggal 20 nanti aku ikut kompetisi _dance_ bersama timku. Kuharap kau mau datang." Balas Soonyoung.

Jihoon diam, tampak berpikir sejenak. Sementara Soonyoung yang menunggu jawaban Jihoon, hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, takut-takut kalau pemuda itu tidak bisa atau tidak mau datang.

"Akan kuusahakan." Jawab Jihoon akhirnya. "Jam berapa acaranya?"

"Sekitar jam 1 siang. Kuharap kau bisa datang, Ji." Balas Soonyoung.

Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan setelahnya Soonyoung pamit untuk pulang. Sepeninggal Soonyoung dari depan rumahnya, Jihoon segera masuk kedalam rumah, karena perutnya sudah lapar minta diisi, dan lagi ia tidak mau lebih lama mengobrol dengan Soonyoung di depan rumah lalu ketahuan Seungcheol. Ia bisa digoda habis-habisan.

Dan benar saja, ketika Jihoon membuka pintu depan rumahnya, Seungcheol sudah berdiri disana sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Matanya tampak memicing, mengawasi Jihoon.

"Dari mana, Ji?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Pergi dengan Soonyoung." Jawab Jihoon.

"Iya, aku tahu. Kalian pergi kemana?"

"Hyung mau tahu saja."

"Hei! Aku ini disuruh Ibu untuk menjagamu. Aku harus tahu kemana dan dengan siapa kau pergi!" seru Seungcheol.

"Aku ini sudah mahasiswa, hyung. Aku bukan anak sekolah dasar lagi." Balas Jihoon.

"Tapi aku harus tahu kau dibawa kemana oleh si sipit itu."

"Ke salon. Tidak lihat rambutku?" balas Jihoon dengan nada kesal.

Seungcheol menurunkan kedua tangannya dari depan dada kemudian ia pergi melenggang menuju dapur, meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih berdiri di depan.

"Kencanmu tidak seru." Kata Seungcheol.

Wajah Jihoon memerah. Apa katanya tadi? Kencan?

"Siapa yang kencan?! Aku tidak kencan!" seru Jihoon tak terima seraya mengikuti Seungcheol yang pergi ke dapur.

"Iya...iya, bicara saja pada bantal tidurmu di kamar." Kata Seungcheol.

"Hyung!"

 **~oOo~**

Besok paginya Jihoon harus mendengar teriakan maha dahsyat sepupunya dari lantai bawah. Padahal jam baru menunjuk pukul 7 pagi dan entah apa yang terjadi sampai Seungcheol harus berteriak sekencang itu. Kalau paman dan bibinya ada dirumah, mungkin Seungcheol sudah disiram dengan kopi oleh pamannya dan dijitak kepalanya oleh bibinya.

Jihoon masih ingin kencan dengan ranjangnya, tapi suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dengan kasar membuat Jihoon mau tak mau membuka matanya. Dengan kesal ia mendelik kearah pintu, dan mendapati sosok sepupunya yang kurang ajar berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memakai dasi. Tampaknya dia sudah mau berangkat kerja.

"Hei pemalas!" seru Seungcheol.

"Apa?! Mengganggu saja, sih!" gerutu Jihoon seraya menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutup seluruh tubuh hingga kepalanya.

"Aku mau berangkat sekarang." Kata Seungcheol.

"Ya sudah pergi saja sana!" balas Jihoon.

"Iya, jadi nanti aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke kampus."

Jihoon membuka selimutnya dan menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut lalu menatap Seungcheol yang sudah selesai dengan dasinya.

"Aku ini sudah 21 tahun, hyung." Kata Jihoon. "Aku bisa pergi ke kampus sendiri."

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau kau pergi sendiri, Ji." Kata Seungcheol. "Aku akan telepon seseorang untuk menjemputmu."

Jihoon mendengus kesal kemudian kembali memasukkan kepalanya kedalam selimut.

"Terserah hyung sajalah." Gumam Jihoon yang tak lama kemudian kembali tidur.

Pukul 9 pagi Jihoon harus kembali terbangun dari mimpi indahnya ketika mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Jihoon kembali menggerutu dan tidak membalas panggilan itu. Jihoon memilih kembali masuk ke alam mimpinya. Persetan dengan siapa yang datang.

Tapi niat awal Jihoon untuk kembali tidur, harus musnah ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka. Jihoon menoleh kearah pintu dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka dan muka bantal khas orang bangun tidur.

"Tidak mau kuliah, Ji?"

Jihoon yang masih setengah sadar, belum bisa mendeteksi siapa orang yang tengah berdiri di daun pintu kamarnya, tapi suara orang itu terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Dan Jihoon tahu dengan sangat suara siapa itu.

"Kwon Soon-Soonyoung?" tanya Jihoon dengan suara serak.

"Ternyata kau punya kemampuan mengenali orang lain saat setengah sadar, Ji." Kata orang itu.

"Itu benar kau, kan, Kwon?" tanya Jihoon lagi.

"Iya ini aku, Ji!" seru orang itu─Soonyoung─seraya menyibak selimut yang melekat ditubuh Jihoon.

Mendengar jawaban orang itu tadi, Jihoon dengan cepat mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya kemudian pergi berlari menuju kamar mandi, dengan tak lupa membawa handuknya.

Jihoon memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin sambil bersungut lucu. Bukan karena kesal pada Soonyoung yang datang pagi-pagi kerumahnya, tapi kesal pada Seungcheol yang tidak bilang orang yang dihubunginya untuk menjemput Jihoon pagi ini adalah Soonyoung. Jihoon jadi malu sekarang karena Soonyoung harus melihat muka bantalnya yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ji, mandinya cepat, aku tunggu diruang makan." Suara Soonyoung terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi kemudian hilang seraya terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup.

Tampaknya Soonyoung sudah keluar dari kamar Jihoon.

 **~oOo~**

Soonyoung tengah duduk manis sambil menggigit roti panggang yang dia buat sendiri sementara tangannya tengah mengetik pesan di ponselnya. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah pintu kamar Jihoon di lantai dua, menunggu si pemilik kamar keluar dari sana.

Soonyoung melihat kearah jam dinding, sekarang jam sudah nyaris menyentuh angka setengah sebelas pagi dan Jihoon belum juga menampakkan tanda-tanda akan keluar dari kamarnya. Akhirnya sambil menghela nafas panjang, Soonyoung naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamar Jihoon untuk memanggil anak itu agar sarapan lalu pergi ke kampus. Pasalnya nanti siang jam setengah satu Soonyoung ada mata kuliah yang wajib ia hadiri jika mau lulus semester ini.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan Soonyoung membuka pintu kamar Jihoon tanpa mengetuk karena pikirnya, buat apa mengetuk pintu kalau ia dan Jihoon sama-sama pria?

Tapi ketika Soonyoung hendak membuka pintu tersebut, pintu tersebut sudah lebih dulu terbuka, membuat Soonyoung tersentak karena terkejut. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah sosok Jihoon yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya dengan jarak yang dekat. Tinggi badan Jihoon yang hanya sampai ujung dagunya, membuatnya dengan mudah mencium aroma mint bercampur lemon yang menguar dari rambut Jihoon.

Tiba-tiba saja detak jantungnya bekerja diatas ambang normal, apalagi ketika matanya bersitatap dengan mata Jihoon yang sekarang tengah mendongak menatapnya.

Yang Soonyoung tahu sekarang seharusnya ia memundurkan tubuhnya memberi jarak pada dirinya dan Jihoon, tapi otak dan tubuhnya seakan tak sejalan sekarang. Jika otaknya memerintahkan untuk mundur dan memberi jarak, tubuhnya justru tidak mau patuh dan tetap diam seperti itu.

Dan yang pertama kali menjauhkan diri adalah Jihoon. Pemuda manis itu lebih dulu menjauhkan dirinya dari Soonyoung dan memberi jarak untuk keduanya. Setelah sadar seluruhnya, Soonyoung pun ikut memundurkan tubuhnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sial, dia salah tingkah.

"A-aku akan tu-tunggu dibawah, Ji." Kata Soonyoung kemudian, lalu berlari menuruni tangga dan pergi menuju ruang makan dan duduk di kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

Sambil memegang dadanya yang masih bergemuruh, Soonyoung menarik nafas panjang dan dalam, mencoba menetralkan kerja jantungnya yang diluar batas normal.

" _Astaga berdekatan dengan Jihoon tidak baik untuk kerja jantungku."_ Gumam Soonyoung.

 **TBC**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Maaf banget updatenya lama. Author ada kegiatan di kampus seminggu lalu, jadi sama sekali gak bisa menyentuh laptop buat lanjutin. Tapi setelah menghabiskan dua hari, akhirnya selesai juga :)

2\. Seperti kata author di chapter kemarin, semakin chapter nambah, castnya juga bertambah (kayak sinetron indo yak? wkwkwk). Di chapter ini muncul Yoon Jeonghan sebagai teman kecilnya Soonyoung. Tenang, Jeonghan gak akan jadi perusak hubungan orang ko k~ Justru Jeonghan akan author jadiin penghubung antara Soonyoung sama Jihoon.

3\. Maaf Wonwoo cuma muncul didepan untuk chapter ini. Dan untuk informasi, author gak akan bikin Wonwoo jadi mak comblang k k k. Biar Soonyoung usaha sendiri aja~

4\. Maaf ya kalo scene manis manisnya author kasih di chapter awal soalnya emang alurnya kudu gitu. Semoga kalian masih mau baca ff ini sampai konflik sesungguhnya muncul. Author juga sebenernya gak sabar juga nunggu chapter konfliknya muncul.

5\. Terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini.

Seperti biasa silahkan tinggalkan review untuk penyemangat author~~ Semoga kalian suka!


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi itu Soonyoung dan Jihoon tidak bicara sama sekali setelah insiden di depan pintu kamar Jihoon. Bahkan ketika Soonyoung menurunkan Jihoon di depan fakultas musik, pemuda manis itu hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara yang bisa dibilang nyaris berbisik.

Entah kenapa setelah insiden itu Soonyoung tidak berani bahkan hanya untuk sekadar menegur Jihoon, dan tampaknya Jihoon juga tidak ada niat pula untuk bicara barang sedikit dengan Soonyoung. Dan setelah mengantar Jihoon sampai ke fakultasnya, Soonyoung pun segera menjalankan motornya, pergi menuju fakultasnya di gedung yang tak jauh dari gedung fakultas Jihoon.

 **~oOo~**

Jihoon berjalan di koridor sambil melamun, memikirkan apa yang terjadi di rumahnya tadi pagi ketika ia dan Soonyoung nyaris bertabrakan di depan pintu kamarnya. Jihoon bersumpah, kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya spot jantung, bahkan setelahnya ia sama sekali tidak mampu bicara dengan Soonyoung. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang bahkan hanya dengan berdekatan dengan Soonyoung. Dan ketika mengingat lagi kejadian tadi, aliran darah Jihoon naik setengahnya menuju wajahnya, membuat wajah putihnya merona merah.

"JIHOON HYUNG!"

Sebuah suara memecah lamunan Jihoon, membuat langkah pemuda manis itu terhenti di tengah koridor yang dipenuhi mahasiswa. Jihoon berbalik, menoleh kearah asal suara yang memanggilnya. Jihoon bisa lihat jelas, seorang pemuda tinggi dengan senyum cerah tengah berlari menghampirinya.

Itu Seokmin. Lee Seokmin. Pemuda kelebihan kalsium dan zat gula yang membuatnya selalu tersenyum cerah ke semua orang. Selalu ceria dan suka membuat gurauan. Mahasiswa tahun pertama, junior Jihoon di jurusan musik. Jihoon tahu dia karena waktu itu Jihoon pernah salah ambil buku di perpustakaan yang ternyata adalah buku milik Seokmin. Dan dari sana lah mereka kenal dan jadi dekat.

"Oh Seokmin-ah." Kata Jihoon.

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Aku panggil dari tadi kau tidak menjawab." Balas pemuda bernama Seokmin itu.

"Ah itu...kurasa aku tidak mendengarnya." Kata Jihoon. "Ada apa?"

Seokmin kembali menyunggingkan senyum cerahnya pada Jihoon.

"Sibuk tidak hari ini?" tanya Seokmin.

Jihoon mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, tergantung." Jawab Jihoon. "Kenapa?"

"Ada pertunjukan _live music_ di taman kota nanti malam, aku mau kesana. Dan..aku mau mengajak hyung pergi bersama, hyung mau?"

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi. Jihoon memang pernah mendengar soal pertunjukkan _live music_ di taman kota hari ini dari temannya, tapi Jihoon tidak terlalu tertarik.

"Entahlah, aku lihat jadwalku dulu." Kata Jihoon. "Kalau aku kosong malam ini, aku akan pergi denganmu."

Seokmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, hubungi aku kalau hyung bisa."

Kemudian pemuda tinggi itu pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih berdiri di tengah koridor.

 **~oOo~**

Sorenya ketika Soonyoung selesai kelas, Soonyoung berniat mengajak Jihoon untuk pergi ke taman kota. Sepupunya yang baru datang dari China beberapa hari lalu itu mengatakan kalau malam nanti akan ada pertunjukan _live music_ di taman kota, dan Soonyoung pun langsung teringat akan Jihoon.

Jadi sore itu Soonyoung berniat menemui Jihoon di fakultas musik, mengesampingkan kejadian tadi pagi.

Soonyoung berjalan cepat di koridor jurusan musik, menghiraukan tatapan beberapa mahasiswa jurusan musik yang menatapnya heran. Soonyoung melirik ke setiap kelas dan ruangan disana untuk mencari keberadaan Jihoon karena sejak tadi ponsel Jihoon tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Astaga dimana kau, Ji." Gumam Soonyoung seraya menekan nomor ponsel Jihoon dan menghubunginya lagi.

Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, ponsel Jihoon tidak bisa dihubungi, lebih tepatnya tidak aktif. Sepertinya ponsel pemuda manis itu kehabisan baterai dan mati mendadak. Soonyoung pun memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaket _jeans_ yang ia pakai lalu kembali menyusuri koridor demi mencari Jihoon.

Kaki Soonyoung mengantarkannya sampai pada bagian selatan gedung fakultas musik. Sekarang ia tengah berdiri di depan ruang klub paduan suara. Soonyoung ragu kalau Jihoon ada didalam ruang klub tersebut karena setahu Soonyoung, Jihoon tidak mengikuti klub paduan suara, tapi tidak salahnya mengintip sebentar, bukan?

Akhirnya Soonyoung membawa dirinya mendekati jendela ruang klub dan mengintip kedalam ruangan. Matanya memicing tatkala mendapati sosok Jihoon tengah duduk ditengah ruangan bersama seorang pemuda sambil tertawa lepas.

Melihat itu, tentu saja membuat Soonyoung sedikit kesal. Ah, tidak, tapi sangat kesal. Pasalnya, Soonyoung belum pernah melihat Jihoon tertawa selepas itu selama 5 tahun kenal dengan pemuda manis itu. Tentu saja melihat Jihoon tengah tertawa lepas dengan orang lain membuatnya panas.

Soonyoung pun segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana. Percuma saja ia mengelilingi gedung fakultas musik demi mencari Jihoon kalau akhirnya Jihoon malah tengah asyik tertawa bersama orang lain dan mengabaikan panggilannya. Harusnya Soonyoung tidak perlu kemari.

 **~oOo~**

"Jadi bagaimana, hyung?" Seokmin menatap Jihoon yang tengah melepaskan _charger_ ponsel dari _stop contact_.

Jihoon menoleh kearah Seokmin sebentar, kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukan _charger_ ponselnya kedalam tas.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Jihoon balik bertanya.

"Mau pergi denganku ke taman kota?"

Jihoon menimbang sebentar. Sebenarnya tidak enak juga kalau Jihoon harus menolak, karena Seokmin dengan sangat baik hati sudah menemaninya duduk selama satu setengah jam penuh di ruang klub padua suara hanya untuk mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya yang habis. Lagipula hanya pergi ke taman kota dan menonton _live music_ tidak buruk, bukan?

"Ya karena kau sudah menemaniku disini, aku akan menemanimu pergi ke taman kota." Jawab Jihoon. "Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Seokmin pun langsung menyunggingkan senyum cerahnya kepada Jihoon yang dibalas senyum tipis dari Jihoon. Kemudian keduanya pun pergi menuju taman kota menggunakan bus.

Hari itu jalanan cukup lenggang, membuat perjalanan mereka cukup cepat. Karena itu pula mereka datang ke taman kota terlalu cepat. Disana masih belum ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang yang tengah jalan-jalan di taman. Memang sih di tengah-tengah area taman terdapat sebuah panggung kecil yang dihias dengan menarik, serta sebuah _sound system_ sederhana dan beberapa kursi, tapi tampaknya acara belum mau dimulai.

Jihoon dan Seokmin pun duduk di salah satu kursi taman tak jauh dari panggung.

"Hyung, aku mau beli minum dulu sebentar. Hyung tunggu disini, ya." Kata Seokmin yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jihoon.

Sepeninggal Seokmin, Jihoon pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas dan menyalakannya lagi setelah mati karena kehabisan baterai tadi. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan ponselnya, hanya saja banyaknya _missed call_ membuat Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi, dan ketika ia lihat siapa yang sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali, mata Jihoon langsung membola.

Kwon Soonyoung.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jihoon segera menekan nomor ponsel Soonyoung dan menghubunginya. Tapi ditunggu beberapa lama, panggilannya tak juga dijawab oleh Soonyoung, hanya terdengar nada sambung dan tak lama kemudian mati.

Jihoon kembali mengernyitkan dahi, tidak biasanya Soonyoung mengabaikan panggilannya. Jihoon pun kembali menghubungi Soonyoung, tapi nihil. Hasilnya sama saja. Soonyoung tidak menjawab panggilan Jihoon dan mengabaikannya.

" _Anak itu kenapa?"_ batin Jihoon.

Baru saja Jihoon akan menghubungi Soonyoung lagi, Seokmin sudah kembali dengan membawa dua minuman di tangannya.

"Hyung menelepon siapa?" tanya Seokmin.

Jihoon pun segera memutus panggilannya pada Soonyoung lalu menggeleng. Ia kemudian memasukkan ponselnya pada saku celananya, berniat kembali menghubungi Soonyoung setelah ia pulang nanti.

Sekitar pukul 7 malam acara _live music_ pun dimulai. Sejak 30 menit lalu orang-orang juga sudah mulai berdatangan dan area di sekitar panggung itu pun mulai ramai dengan penonton lain. Beruntung bagi Jihoon dan Seokmin yang datang sebelum acara dimulai, mereka bisa memilih tempat duduk yang strategis untuk menonton, jadi mereka tidak perlu lelah berdiri dan berdesakkan dengan penonton lain.

Acara _live music_ itu cukup bagus untuk Jihoon. Tidak hanya ada penyanyi, tapi juga ada yang bermain arasemen musik. Yang paling membuat Jihoon terpukau adalah permainan _saxophone_ solo yang dimainkan oleh seorang anak yang Jihoon bisa tebak masih siswa sekolah menengah atas, tapi permainan _saxophone_ anak itu cukup membuat Jihoon terpukau.

Acara _live music_ itu hanya berjalan sekitar satu setengah jam. Jadi, kira-kira acara itu selesai sekitar pukul setengah sembilan. Setelah acara tersebut selesai, Jihoon dan Seokmin pun bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan pergi dari area taman.

"Hyung aku antar pulang, ya." Kata Seokmin.

"Tidak perlu, Seok." Balas Jihoon. "Arah rumah kita berbeda, bukan? Nanti kau bisa sampai larut malam."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa hyung pulang sendirian?"

Jihoon menyipitkan matanya, menatap Seokmin tajam, "Apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Apa karena fisikku tampak seperti anak sekolah menengah jadi aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri?"

Seokmin yang merasa Jihoon salah menanggapi ucapannya segera menggelengkan kepala, takut kalau pemuda itu mengamuk.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hyung." Kata Seokmin. "Aku hanya khawatir saja."

"Khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri!" seru Jihoon kesal.

"Ya-ya sudah." Kata Seokmin kemudian. "Aku antar sampai halte saja ya."

Jihoon tidak menjawab dan malah pergi meninggalkan Seokmin menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari taman. Seokmin sendiri mengekor Jihoon dari belakang tanpa bicara, takut Jihoon malah nanti tambah kesal padanya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Jihoon dan Seokmin berdiri tadi, tampak seorang pemuda tengah mengawasi Jihoon dan Seokmin dengan wajah marah dan tangan terkepal.

 **~oOo~**

Soonyoung yang pulang dengan perasaan kesal yang memuncak hingga ubun-ubun disambut dengan senyuman merekah dari sepupunya. Soonyoung menatap sepupunya dengan tatapan malas dan hendak pergi meninggalkannya menuju kamar karena jujur setelah melihat Jihoon bersama orang lain tengah tertawa sebegitu bahagianya, Soonyoung jadi malas melakukan apa-apa.

Tapi agaknya sepupunya ini tidak bisa melihat situasi karena sekarang sebelah tangannya tengah dicekal oleh sepupunya itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Wen." Kata Soonyoung.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Soon? Ayo cerita padaku." Kata Jun.

Soonyoung yang sedang kesal langsung menepis tangan Jun yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ya ampun sepertinya sepupu tercintaku sedang kesal." Kata Jun. "Kali ini apa? Jihoon lagi?"

"Sudahlah, Wen, jangan banyak bicara padaku sekarang." Kata Soonyoung dengan jengah.

Jun mendekati Soonyoung lalu merangkul pundak Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi?" tawar Jun.

Soonyoung melirik Jun yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Ke taman kota. Kau ingat kan aku bilang ada _live music_ disana? Kekasihku ingin aku menemaninya menonton _live music_ itu." Jawab Jun.

Soonyoung melepaskan rangkulan tangan Jun dari pundaknya dan menatap Jun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalau mau kencan, jangan bawa-bawa aku sialan!" umpat Soonyoung.

"Hei, aku ini sedang berbaik hati padamu, Soon." Sergah Jun. "Daripada kau hanya diam disini, tidak melakukan apa-apa, bukankah malah jadi tambah kesal?"

Soonyoung menatap Jun yang sekarang tengah tersenyum sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Jun ada benarnya juga. Daripada ia berdiam diri dikamar, membuatnya kembali mengingat apa yang dia lihat di ruang klub paduan suara tadi lalu menjadi tambah kesal, bukankah lebih baik ia keluar? Mungkin saja ia bisa melupakan kejadian tadi.

Akhirnya Soonyoung pun menyetujui tawaran Jun untuk pergi ke taman kota sore itu untuk menonton _live music_ disana.

Karena malas jadi nyamuk diantara Jun dan kekasihnya, Soonyoung memilih pergi dengan motornya sendiri sementara Jun pergi menggunakan mobilnya.

Ketika Soonyoung sampai di taman kota, langit sudah berangsur menjadi gelap, tanda matahari sudah tenggelam. Taman kota pun juga mulai dipadati penonton yang akan melihat pertunjukan _live music_ disana. Karena Soonyoung sampai lebih dulu, ia bisa mengambil tempat dekat dengan panggung kecil yang ada di tengah area taman. Walaupun harus berdiri, tapi Soonyoung tidak keberatan.

Sekitar 10 menit setelah acara dimulai, Jun datang bersama kekasihnya. Karena taman kota sudah penuh dengan penonton lain, Jun tidak bisa menghampiri Soonyoung yang berdiri dekat panggung, membuat mereka berdua terpisah.

Pertunjukan _live music_ malam itu cukup menyenangkan sebenarnya. Tapi tidak bagi Soonyoung. Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya sekitar 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ada pemandangan tak mengenakan yang menyapa matanya. Ada dua orang pemuda tengah duduk berdua sambil menikmati pertunjukkan _live music_ sambil sesekali tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung tak perlu kesal melihat kedua pemuda yang tengah duduk itu. Mungkin Soonyoung tak perlu kesal kalau salah satu dari dua pemuda itu bukan Lee Jihoon.

Ya, salah satu dari dua pemuda yang Soonyoung lihat itu adalah Lee Jihoon. Dan Soonyoung yakin pemuda yang duduk disamping Jihoon adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang Soonyoung lihat di ruang klub paduan suara tadi sore. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Soonyoung sudah terkepal. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Soonyoung akhirnya memilih meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan menjauh, menerobos kerumunan orang yang ada dibelakangnya kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang cukup jauh dari kerumunan. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dengan kepala mengadah keatas menatap langit malam yang hari itu tidak muncul bintang.

Soonyoung sebenarnya ingin pulang, tapi ia tidak enak pada Jun jika harus kembali kerumah lebih dulu, jadi ia lebih memilih menenangkan diri, menjauh dari keramaian. Ia kesal jujur saja melihat Jihoon berduaan dengan orang lain yang bahkan dapat Soonyoung lihat sejak awal orang itu menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan lembut sambil tersenyum. Ketara sekali kalau orang itu menyukai Jihoon.

Tapi Soonyoung bisa apa? Ia bukan siapa-siapa untuk Jihoon, ia tidak berhak melarang Jihoon pergi dengan orang lain walaupun rasa kesalnya sudah memuncak hingga ubun-ubun.

Acara selesai sekitar pukul setengah sembilan. Ketika kerumunan orang yang ada di dekat panggung mulai berangsur pergi meninggalkan taman, Soonyoung pun ikut berdiri dari kursi taman yang ia duduki lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Jun untuk mengajaknya pulang.

Tapi bukannya Jun yang ia lihat, Soonyoung malah justru melihat pemandangan yang lagi-lagi tidak ingin ia lihat. Ya, lagi-lagi Soonyoung harus melihat Jihoon bersama orang tadi, tengah bicara mendebatkan sesuatu dan berakhir dengan Jihoon yang berjalan di depan sementara orang itu mengekori Jihoon di belakang.

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya berat, kepalan tangannya semakin kuat, mencoba meredam rasa kesalnya dan menahan diri agar tidak pergi menghampiri mereka dan menarik Jihoon pergi dari sana.

"Hei, Soon!" suara Jun berhasil membuat Soonyoung melonggarkan kepalan tangannya.

Soonyoung menoleh kearah Jun yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku mau mengantar kekasihku pulang dulu, kau duluan saja." Kata Jun kemudian yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Soonyoung.

Sepeninggal Jun, Soonyoung segera menghampiri motornya yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu masuk taman. Setelah memakai helmnya, Soonyoung langsung menyalakan motornya dan menjalankan motornya agar segera pergi dari sana.

 **~oOo~**

Setelah teleponnya tidak dijawab hampir semalam suntuk, besoknya di kampus, Jihoon berniat menemui Soonyoung untuk bertanya langsung pada orangnya.

Kebetulan hari itu Jihoon hanya punya dua mata kuliah pagi, membuatnya sudah punya waktu luang di siangnya. Selesai dari kelas, Jihoon segera pergi ke gedung fakultas seni yang tak jauh dari gedung fakultas musik.

Jihoon berjalan cepat di koridor fakultas seni sambil menoleh kesana-kemari mencari sosok Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat sosok Soonyoung tengah duduk sendirian di kantin fakultas seni rupa. Dengan langkah lebar Jihoon menghampiri Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ah." Panggil Jihoon, membuat pemuda yang tadinya menunduk itu mendongak menatapnya.

Berbeda dari ekspetasi Jihoon yang mengira Soonyoung akan tersenyum bodoh ketika melihatnya, justru ekspresi yang diperlihatkan pemuda sipit itu malah ekspresi datar, membuat Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi keheranan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Soonyoung dengan nada suara dingin.

"A-aku mau bicara." Jawab Jihoon.

"Bicara aja." Balas Soonyoung.

"Hm..itu...kemarin, kau meneleponku, ada apa? Dan kenapa kemarin teleponku tidak kau jawab?"

"Itu..." kata Soonyoung. "Aku lupa kenapa aku meneleponmu, dan soal telepon darimu itu, kurasa karena aku kemarin sedang di jalan jadi tidak bisa menjawab teleponmu." Jelas Soonyoung.

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian diam. Ia bingung harus bicara apa lagi, dan juga pemuda yang tengah duduk dihadapannya ini sama sekali tidak berbasa-basi dengannya, membuat suasana diantara mereka cukup canggung.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Ku-kurasa itu saja." Jawab Jihoon.

Kemudian Soonyoung berdiri dari kursinya, "Maaf ya Ji, aku ada kelas setelah ini. Aku pergi dulu." Katanya seraya pergi meninggalkan Jihoon.

Sementara itu, Jihoon tercengang dengan sikap Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu bersikap sedingin itu pada Jihoon. Bahkan tidak ada senyum sama sekali di wajahnya, membuat Jihoon keheranan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Soonyoung?

 **~oOo~**

Hari-hari setelahnya Soonyoung lebih sering menghindari Jihoon. Pemuda sipit itu tidak lagi menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Jihoon pulang, bahkan menunggu Jihoon selesai kelas saja tidak.

Jihoon sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Soonyoung, tapi selalu tidak dijawab, atau bahkan ponselnya tidak aktif sama sekali. Jihoon juga sudah sering datang ke fakultas seni demi menemui Soonyoung, tapi sering kali pemuda itu tidak ada atau bahkan sudah lebih dulu pulang.

Jihoon tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Soonyoung, tapi jujur saja, Jihoon merasa sedikit sedih Soonyoung menghindarinya, apalagi ia tidak tahu apa salahnya.

Jadi, malam itu Jihoon mengajak Wonwoo untuk menginap dirumahnya karena kebetulan sedang akhir minggu. Wonwoo sendiri juga tidak keberatan diminta Jihoon untuk menginap dirumahnya.

"Jadi, kau kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo yang tengah duduk manis ditengah lantai kamar Jihoon yang dialas dengan karpet.

Jihoon hanya melirik Wonwoo dari atas ranjang, belum mau bercerita.

"Kau meneleponku tadi dengan suara murung, Ji. Makanya ketika kau minta aku menginap malam ini, aku langsung datang karena aku tahu kau punya masalah." Jelas Wonwoo.

Jihoon yang tadinya duduk di tengah ranjangnya sambil memeluk bantal, langsung merubah posisinya jadi tengkurap. Kepalanya diganjal dengan bantal agar terangkat sedikit. Ia menatap Wonwoo yang masih duduk di lantai dengan wajah murung.

"Soonyoung.." Jihoon mulai membuka suara.

Wonwoo tetap diam, berusaha tidak menyela Jihoon.

"..dia menghindariku beberapa hari ini." Sambung Jihoon kemudian.

"Kalian ada masalah?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon menggeleng, "Tidak tahu. Aku bahkan juga tidak tahu kenapa Soonyoung menghindariku belakangan ini."

Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya lalu naik ke ranjang Jihoon dan duduk disana. Jihoon pun merubah posisinya lagi menjadi duduk.

"Sebelumnya kalian baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Jihoon mengangguk. Sebelum ini ia dan Soonyoung masih baik-baik saja, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Soonyoung berubah. Jihoon tidak tahu letak kesalahannya karena ia juga merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah pada Soonyoung. Ia mau bertanya langsung, tapi pemuda sipit itu bahkan selalu menghindarinya, bagaimana Jihoon bisa bertanya?

"Pasti ada sesuatu." Kata Wonwoo. "Kau kenal Soonyoung lebih baik dariku, kurasa harusnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi."

Jihoon tertunduk lalu menghela nafas berat dan panjang. Ya, ia memang kenal Soonyoung lebih baik dari Wonwoo, tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa menerka apa yang terjadi pada Soonyoung sampai pemuda itu menghindarinya.

"Cari tahu dulu, mungkin memang ada sesuatu." Kata Wonwoo kemudian. "Kalau aku punya waktu, aku akan menemui si sipit itu."

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **~oOo~**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul hampir 2 dini hari, tapi dentuman musik di salah satu studio tari itu tidak juga berhenti sejak sore tadi. Di dalam studio tari itu terdapat seseorang tengah melakukan gerakan tari mengikuti irama musik yang diputar. Peluh sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh orang itu, tapi orang tersebut seakan tidak peduli dan tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti kesetanan.

Dia Kwon Soonyoung.

Di saat seharusnya pemuda itu libur dari latihan _dance_ nya, dia justru pergi ke studio sore tadi dan mulai latihan sendirian. Dan sejak sore tadi, Soonyoung seperti tidak ada keinginan untuk berhenti. Dentuman musik terus terdengar menggema di seluruh studio sejak sore tadi, diikuti oleh gerakan _dance_ dari Soonyoung.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung kemari untuk melepas stresnya. Beberapa hari ini ia tidak fokus, bahkan sudah dua hari ia tidak bisa tidur tenang karena kepalanya terus terisi oleh Jihoon dan seorang pemuda yang baru ia ketahui namanya Lee Seokmin.

Soonyoung memang diam-diam mencari tahu soal pemuda yang ia lihat pergi bersama Jihoon ke taman kota tempo hari karena dia penasaran. Dan belakangan ia tahu kalau pemuda itu adalah junior Jihoon di jurusan musik. Ada gosip tersebar di jurusan musik kalau Seokmin menyukai Jihoon, karena pemuda itu hampir selalu menempel pada Jihoon, bahkan ketika Soonyoung sengaja pergi ke kantin fakultas musik untuk menemui Jihoon, ia mendengar beberapa orang mengatakan kalau Jihoon dan Seokmin berkencan.

Kesal? Tentu saja. Setelah mendengar gosip itu Soonyoung jadi menghindari Jihoon. Walaupun sebenarnya bisa saja gosip itu salah, tapi entah kenapa Soonyoung ingin menghindari Jihoon sementara waktu.

Pintu studio tiba-tiba dibuka, Soonyoung melirik kearah pintu lewat cermin di studio dan mendapati sosok Wen Junhui, sepupunya berdiri disana sambil bersandar pada daun pintu dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Soonyoung tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Jun disana dan tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya. Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Jun pun mendekat lalu mematikan musik yang menyala, membuat Soonyoung sontak menghentikan gerakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jun?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan suara terputus karena bicara sambil menarik nafas.

Jun duduk di lantai studio sambil bersandar pada cermin lalu memberi isyarat untuk Soonyoung ikut duduk. Soonyoung pun menuruti dan duduk dihadapan Jun.

"Harusnya pertanyaan itu yang aku tanyakan padamu, Kwon." Kata Jun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Soonyoung menghela nafas panjang lalu merebahkan diri di lantai studio, matanya menatap langit-langit seolah menerawang sesuatu.

"Aku tahu kau ada masalah, Kwon." Kata Jun. "Daripada melakukan sesuatu yang gila dengan menari berjam-jam sampai subuh dan membuat tubuhmu ambruk, lebih baik kau ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu?"

"Pikiranku sedang kalut." Balas Soonyoung.

"Karena? Lee Jihoon?"

"Yah..begitulah."

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Jun.

"Kau ingat waktu kau mengajakku ke taman kota untuk melihat _live music_ tempo hari?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau mengajak Jihoon kesana." Kata Soonyoung. "Tapi ketika aku mencarinya, aku malah melihatnya bersama seseorang. Sedang tertawa. Bahagia sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu ketika aku pergi ke taman kota menuruti ajakanmu, aku melihat mereka ada disana. Duduk berdua."

Jun merangkak mendekati Soonyoung dan duduk disampingnya yang masih rebahan di lantai studio. Jun menatap wajah Soonyoung dari atas, sementara Soonyoung memejamkan matanya.

"Kau cemburu, begitu?" tebak Jun.

Soonyoung tak langsung menjawab, membuat Jun menghela nafas. Tapi kemudian Soonyoung bicara,

"Kau tahu, Jun?" kata Soonyoung seraya membuka matanya. "Kau harusnya berhenti melukis dan mulailah usaha perdukunan. Kau benar-benar berbakat menjadi _mudang_."

Jun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Soonyoung. Tapi tak lama kekehannya berhenti ketika Soonyoung hendak merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Jun mundur sedikit untuk memberi jarak pada mereka berdua, dan kemudian Soonyoung pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dihadapan Jun.

"Jadi kau cemburu?" tanya Jun. Lagi.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Tidak coba tanya pada Jihoon langsung? Kau kan tidak bisa percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang kau lihat." Kata Jun.

"Aku pernah mau menemuinya sekali, dua hari setelah kita pergi ke taman kota. Waktu itu setelah aku selesai dengan semua kelasku, aku pergi ke fakultas Jihoon untuk bertemu dengannya dan menghubunginya ketika aku disana. Lalu ketika aku baru mau menghubunginya, memintanya datang bertemu denganku, aku malah mendengar gosip tak enak disana." Jelas Soonyoung. "Ya ampun, ternyata mahasiswa jurusan musik juga suka bergosip."

"Gosip apa?" tanya Jun.

"Katanya Jihoon berkencan dengan orang yang aku lihat bersamanya di taman kota." Jawab Soonyoung.

Jun mengangguk, "Pantas kau begini." Kata Jun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah.." kata Jun. "Kau termakan gosip, Soon. Kau tahu, kan? Gosip itu tidak selalu benar bahkan kebanyakan gosip itu hanya sekedar rumor tanpa bukti. Harusnya kau tanya dulu pada Jihoon tentang faktanya, jangan langsung menyimpulkan."

Jun kemudian menghela nafas panjang, "Kau tidak berubah, Soon." Sambungnya.

Soonyoung tertegun mendengar perkataan Jun tadi. Memang benar. Ia seharusnya tidak boleh mempercayai begitu saja gosip yang ia dengar, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu benar atau tidak.

Sepertinya ia harus bertemu dengan Jihoon dan bicara berdua dengannya.

 **TBC**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Semakin kesini ceritanya semakin bosenin gak sih? Author takutnya semakin kesini malah semakin bosenin. Semoga enggak deh ya. Hehe

2\. Di chapter ini muncul Lee Seokmin! Ini perdana Seokmin muncul jadi cameo di ff author. Kalau jadi main cast kan udah pernah, kalau kalian ada yang baca ff author yang 'Chocolate', Seokmin kan jadi main cast dengan tante jichu~  
Disini karakternya Seokmin baik kok...iya baik...baik sama Jihoon. Di chapter ini peran Seokmin gak terlalu ketara baik atau jahat atau licik atau gimana, tapi di chapter depan kalian mungkin bisa mulai ngeraba-raba peran Seokmin di ff ini. Semoga Seokmin tidak mengecewakan kalian.

3\. Kalau ada yang penasaran sama pacarnya Jun, nanti muncul kok di entah chapter berapa haha :) Untuk sekarang cukup Jun saja dulu yang muncul.

4\. Maaf ya chapter ini penuh dengan kecurigaan dan gak ada lovey doveynya sama sekali haha sengaja emang...

5\. Untuk Wonwoo, maaf dia akhir-akhir ini munculnya sedikit. Tapi akan ada saatnya Wonwoo banyak muncul seperti chapter 1 dan 2. Tunggu aja ya Wonwoo yang OOC wkwk

Seperti biasa silahkan tinggalkan sebuah review agar author dan ff ini bisa semakin berkembang dengan baik :) sekaligus untuk penyemangat author. Kalian boleh kok kasih saran ceritanya, kalau bagus author bisa kembangin.

Terima kasih ya! Semoga kalian suka~~


	5. Chapter 5

Jihoon baru saja menyelesaikan tugas komposing yang harus ia kumpulkan besok. Ia meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah berkutat di studio musik kampus selama hampir tiga setengah jam. Jihoon melirik jam dinding, sekarang sudah hampir pukul setengah lima sore. Ia harus segera pulang atau Seungcheol akan mengomel kalau ia pulang diatas jam makan malam.

Jihoon tengah membereskan barang-barangnya ketika pintu studio diketuk kemudian dibuka dari luar. Jihoon menoleh kearah pintu.

Tiba-tiba Jihoon membeku ditempat ketika ia melihat siapa yang datang ke studio.

"Ji."

Kwon Soonyoung, pemuda yang beberapa hari belakangan menghindarinya entah karena apa, sekarang berdiri di depan pintu studio. Sekarang Jihoon bingung harus melakukan apa. Suasana disana tiba-tiba canggung karena beberapa hari ini Jihoon sama sekali tidak bicara dengan Soonyoung.

"Bisa bicara berdua?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon diam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan tepat saat itu, pemuda lain datang.

Lee Seokmin.

"Hyung!" panggil Seokmin, lengkap dengan senyum cerahnya. "Sudah selesai, kan? Ayo pulang. Aku antar."

Jihoon masih diam. Tapi ia bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan tajam Soonyoung yang melirik Seokmin yang berdiri disampingnya. Jihoon sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat Soonyoung, karena itu pertama kalinya ia melihat tatapan Soonyoung setajam itu.

Soonyoung kemudian kembali menatap Jihoon yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Ji, bisa kita bicara berdua?" tanya Soonyoung lagi.

Jihoon masih diam. Kalau tadi ia melihat Soonyoung yang menatap Seokmin tajam, sekarang ia melihat Seokmin menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan tak suka. Senyum cerahnya lenyap begitu saja digantikan dengan kerutan di dahi karena kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Maaf, tapi kau siapa?" Seokmin dengan berani bertanya pada Soonyoung.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu aku siapa." Jawab Soonyoung ketus.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku tidak perlu tahu kau siapa." Kata Seokmin. "Tapi ada perlu apa kau dengan Jihoon hyung?"

Soonyoung mendengus kesal, "Kurasa itu juga tidak perlu kau ketahui." Jawab Soonyoung.

Merasa suasana disana menjadi tegang, Jihoon kemudian menyampirkan tasnya di bahu kiri lalu berjalan menghampiri keduanya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu studio.

"Seokmin-ah." Jihoon membuka suara.

Seokmin yang tadinya menatap tajam Soonyoung, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jihoon, dan dengan otomatis tatapannya berubah melembut dan senyum cerahnya kembali disunggingkan.

"Ya, hyung?" kata Seokmin.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu." Kata Jihoon. "Aku ada perlu dengan anak ini." Sambungnya seraya mengalihkan matanya pada Soonyoung.

Senyum Seokmin kembali memudar.

"Mungkin lain kali." Kata Jihoon.

Kemudian Jihoon meraih tangan kanan Soonyoung dan menariknya agar pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih berdiri disana, memandang punggung kedua orang itu─Jihoon dan Soonyoung─hingga menghilang dari pandangannya sambil mengepal kedua tangannya kuat.

 **~oOo~**

Sekarang Jihoon dan Soonyoung tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah kafe dekat kampus. Jihoon sudah menghubungi Seungcheol, mengatakan kalau ia akan pulang terlambat, menggunakan nama Soonyoung sebagai jaminan kalau dia akan pulang dengan selamat.

Sudah 10 menit duduk disana, tapi tidak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan. Mereka masih diam tertunduk, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian, Soonyoung berdeham.

"Ji, a-"

"Diam." Jihoon memotong ucapan Soonyoung, membuat pemuda itu kembali menutup mulut.

"Sebelum kau bicara, aku mau bicara lebih dulu." Sambung Jihoon.

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi Jihoon kesempatan untuk bicara lebih dulu.

"Kau..." Jihoon mulai bicara. "Kenapa menghindariku?"

Soonyoung menghela nafas. Ia sudah tahu kalau Jihoon akan menanyakan soal itu. Dan karena hal itu pula ia mengajak Jihoon bicara berdua.

"Sebelum aku menjawabnya," kata Soonyoung. "Aku ingin tanya satu hal padamu."

"Baik, apa itu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Kau pacaran dengan si Seokmin itu?"

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi. Apa katanya? Pacaran dengan Seokmin? Seokmin? Lee Seokmin maksudnya?

Darimana Soonyoung tahu soal Seokmin? Apa mereka saling kenal? Tapi dari yang Jihoon lihat tadi, tampaknya mereka tidak saling kenal.

"Kau kenal dengan Seokmin?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung menggeleng.

"Lalu kau tahu dia darimana?"

"Tidak peduli aku tahu darimana, Ji." Kata Soonyoung. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

Jihoon menghela nafas, jengah. Ini pernah Jihoon dengar sebelumnya. Sebuah rumor-rumor tanpa bukti menyebar dengan cepat seperti virus influenza di musim dingin, rumor yang mengatakan kalau ia dan Seokmin berkencan.

Bukan hanya Soonyoung. Bahkan pertanyaan itu sudah Jihoon dengar beberapa kali dari temannya yang lain. Dan sudah berkali-kali Jihoon bilang kalau itu tidak benar. Ia dan Seokmin hanya teman biasa, dan kalau sering melihatnya bersama dengan Seokmin, salahkan pemuda itu yang sering menempel seperti anak koala padanya. Padahal sebenarnya Jihoon agak risih terus diekori seperti itu. Ia jadi seperti punya anak anjing yang suka mengekor majikannya.

"Tidak, Soon." Jawab Jihoon. "Aku tidak pacaran dengannya."

"Kau serius?" tanya Soonyoung lagi.

"Ya, aku serius."

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepala. Ia diam-diam menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar jawaban Jihoon. Jun benar, harusnya ia bertanya dulu pada Jihoon, bukan langsung menerima begitu saja berita yang menyebar.

Padahal semuanya salah.

"Baik, aku sudah jawab pertanyaanmu." Kata Jihoon. "Lalu sekarang giliranmu menjawab pertanyaanku, Soon."

Soonyoung menghela nafas, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Aku menghindarimu karena aku sedang stres, Ji." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Stres? Kenapa?"

Soonyoung diam, berpikir sejenak. Tidak mungkin Soonyoung mengatakan kalau ia stres memikirkan perihal gosip Jihoon yang berkencan dengan pemuda kelebihan dopamin macam Seokmin. Mau taruh dimana mukanya? Bisa malu dia.

"Soon?" panggil Jihoon.

"A-aku stres memikirkan kompetisi _dance_." Jawab Soonyoung, bohong.

"Benar karena itu?" tanya Jihoon curiga.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Iya, Ji." Jawab Soonyoung.

Jihoon kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lega. Ia kira Soonyoung marah padanya karena sesuatu, ternyata pemuda itu hanya stres karena kompetisi _dance_ yang diikutinya.

"Oh ya, Ji," Soonyoung kembali bicara.

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari gelas _ice cappucino_ pesanannya kearah Soonyoung.

"Bicara soal kompetisi _dance_ ," kata Soonyoung. "Kau bisa datang, kan?"

 **~oOo~**

 **20 Juli**

Jihoon terbangun dari tidurnya karena Seungcheol terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan tak manusiawi diselingi dengan cubitan di hidung, membuat Jihoon ingin menamparnya saat itu juga. Jihoon memandang tajam kearah Seungcheol yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil memasang senyum bodoh yang menampilkan seluruh deretan giginya. Tak jauh darinya berdiri seorang pemuda manis yang diketahui Jihoon adalah kekasih kesayangan sepupunya itu, namanya Jisoo. Hong Jisoo.

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon ketus. Kesal karena dibangunkan pagi-pagi.

Ngomong-ngomong sekarang adalah hari Sabtu dan jam baru menunjuk pukul setengah 8 pagi. Harusnya Seungcheol tahu kalau Jihoon tidak suka akhir minggunya dirusak dengan dibangunkan sepagi ini. Jihoon sudah menetapkan jam bangunnya di akhir minggu adalah jam 10, dan itu baru dua setengah jam lagi. Tapi Jihoon terpaksa bangun sekarang.

"Bangun, Ji." Jisoo yang menjawab. "Ada yang mencari dibawah."

Jihoon menyipitkan matanya. Siapa orang gila yang mencarinya di hari Sabtu jam setengah 8 pagi?

Jihoon pun terpaksa menyibak selimut tebal nan nyaman miliknya lalu turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamarnya, menemui siapapun itu yang mencarinya di jam tidurnya.

Jihoon berdiri di dua anak tangga terakhir sambil memandang bengis kearah pemuda bersurai hitam pekat yang duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah sambil minum secangkir teh yang entah dibuat oleh siapa.

"Puas sudah merusak akhir mingguku yang indah, Soon?"

Ya, pemuda itu Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menoleh ke asal suara lalu tersenyum lebar begitu melihat Jihoon. Ia berdiri dari dudunya dan menghampiri Jihoon yang masih berdiri di anak tangga.

"Jangan marah dulu, Ji." Kata Soonyoung.

"Mau apa kemari?" tanya Jihoon ketus.

"Duh kenapa galak sekali, sih?" goda Soonyoung sambil mencolek pelan dagu Jihoon, membuat Jihoon mendelik kearahnya.

"Bilang saja kau mau apa kemari?!"

"Aku cuma mau lihat wajahmu sebelum aku pergi ke kompetisi _dance_ hari ini." Jelas Soonyoung, senyumnya yang tadi lebar diganti dengan senyum tipis tapi lembut.

Jihoon tertegun. Ia baru sadar kalau hari ini tanggal 20 Juli, artinya hari ini adalah hari kompetisi _dance_ yang Soonyoung ikuti.

"Kau...akan datang kan, Ji?" sambung Soonyoung.

"A-akan aku usahakan." Balas Jihoon yang dibalas senyuman oleh Soonyoung.

"Oke, aku tunggu kabarmu." Kata Soonyoung. "Kalau begitu aku pamit, aku harus sudah ada di _venue_ jam 9 untuk _rehearsal_. Sampai jumpa nanti siang!"

Kemudian Soonyoung melangkah menuju pintu depan, membuka pintu tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengganti sandal rumah dengan sepatunya, lalu pergi keluar.

Tak lama setelah Soonyoung pergi, Seungcheol turun dari lantai atas diikuti oleh Jisoo dibelakangnya.

"Kau mau datang ke kompetisi itu, Ji?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Entahlah, hyung." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kau harus datang, Ji. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana wajah Soonyoung tadi? Dia mengharapkanmu datang." Kata Jisoo sambil menepuk pelan pundak Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya diam. Kemudian ia kembali naik menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

 **~oOo~**

Soonyoung turun dari mobil yang dibawa Jun. Ia memandang takjub pada gedung tempat kompetisi _dance_ nya diadakan. Selang beberapa detik, Jun ikut turun dari mobil.

"Masuk sana." Kata Jun.

"Kau juga masuk saja." Kata Soonyoung.

Jun menggeleng, "Aku harus jemput Minghao dulu. Dia yang antusias melihatmu menari, kalau aku sih sudah bosan."

Soonyoung menendang pelan tulang kering Jun, membuat empunya meringis sakit sambil memegangi tulang keringnya. Ia mendelik kearah Soonyoung, sementara Soonyoung hanya bersiul seraya berjalan menjauh.

"Ingat jam 1 siang acara dimulai! Jangan terlambat atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya dirumah!" seru Soonyoung seraya berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut.

Ternyata di dalam _venue_ sudah ramai dengan beberapa tim yang akan ikut kompetisi hari ini. Soonyoung sendiri sudah bergabung dengan timnya di salah satu sudut untuk rapat sebelum memulai _rehearsal_ mereka.

Tepat pukul 11 _rehearsal_ dimulai. Tim Soonyoung mendapat giliran kedua untuk _rehearsal,_ cukup menguntungkan karena dengan begitu Soonyoung bisa memiliki banyak waktu untuk latihan beberapa kali lagi sebelum naik panggung. Pelatih mereka juga bisa memonitor mereka kalau ada kesalahan.

Pukul setengah 12 mereka sudah rapi dan siap naik panggung. Mereka juga sudah latihan beberapa kali sebelum bersiap tadi.

"Soonyoung-ah, cepat ambil urutan tampil di panitia." Kata pelatihnya.

Soonyoung mengangguk kemudian berlalu meninggalkan timnya yang sedang di nasehati oleh pelatih mereka.

Selang beberapa menit, Soonyoung kembali bergabung. Seluruh anggota timnya menatap Soonyoung penuh harap, semoga mereka mendapatkan urutan tampil yang menguntungkan mereka.

"Nomor 6." Kata Soonyoung.

Senyum cerah tersungging di wajah anggota tim yang lain, menandakan kalau mereka puas mendapatkan nomor urut tersebut. Mereka memang mengincar urutan tengah karena tidak mau menjadi _opening_ dan juga tidak mau menjadi _closing_.

Sambil menunggu giliran naik panggung, mereka memilih menonton penampilan tim lawan dalam diam sambil menilai dan membandingkan dengan tim mereka. Soonyoung yang berdiri paling depan menatap lurus kearah panggung tapi tatapannya tidak fokus kesana. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kursi penonton yang ramai dan penuh, kepalanya di tengok kesana-kemari seperti mencari seseorang. Dan setelah merasa yang dicari tidak ada, Soonyoung kembali melihat kearah panggung.

"Hyung gugup?" Chan tiba-tiba menghampiri Soonyoung.

Soonyoung melirik Chan yang sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hm...sedikit." jawab Soonyoung.

"Ada seseorang yang hyung tunggu?" tanya Chan.

"Ada. Tapi dia belum datang sepertinya." Balas Soonyoung.

Chan menepuk pundak Soonyoung, "Dia pasti datang, hyung. Hyung jangan khawatir."

Kemudian Chan pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih memasang senyum tipis sambil menatap lurus kearah panggung.

Tak terasa sekarang penampil urutan 5 sudah naik panggung, itu berarti setelahnya adalah tim Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang tadinya sibuk memperhatikan lawannya diatas panggung, langsung pergi menghampiri timnya.

"Baik, setelah ini kita yang naik." Kata Soonyoung. "Kuharap kalian bisa rileks dan santai. Jangan terlalu tegang dan gugup, menari saja seperti apa yang sudah kalian latih. Menang atau kalah itu urusan lain, yang penting _performance_ kita harus sempurna."

Anggota timnya mengangguk dengan semangat.

10 menit berlalu, akhirnya tim Soonyoung naik ke panggung diiringi dengan suara tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. Mereka pun mulai berdiri di posisi masing-masing. Soonyoung selaku ketua, memberikan aba-aba pada tim _sound_ untuk mulai memutar musik. Dan begitu suara musik terdengar, mereka pun mulai menari.

 _Dance_ mereka dimulai dengan baik. Gerakan mereka sangat kompak dan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka sudah latih selama ini. Semuanya tampak luwes, mereka bergerak seperti tidak ada beban, benar-benar santai. Dan sampai di menit-menit terakhir, gerakan mereka tetap sempurna tanpa celah sedikit pun.

Ketika penampilan mereka selesai, suara riuh tepuk tangan terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Tak hanya Soonyoung, tapi seluruh anggota tim tersenyum puas ketika mereka menyelesaikan penampilan mereka dengan baik.

"Selamat anak-anak!" suara pelatih mereka langsung terdengar begitu mereka kembali ke _backstage_.

Pelatih mereka langsung memeluk Soonyoung dan menepuk punggungnya dengan bersemangat.

"Kau sudah melatih mereka dengan baik, Soon! Kerja bagus!" seru pelatihnya.

Soonyoung tertawa mendengar seruan pelatihnya.

"Tidak, mereka bagus bukan karena aku, tapi karena mereka berlatih dengan baik. Aku hanya membimbing sedikit." Balas Soonyoung sambil menatap satu per satu anggota timnya.

"Ya sudah! Sekarang kalian bisa ganti baju dan bergabung denganku di kursi penonton." Kata pelatih mereka.

Mereka mengangguk kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian sebelum bergabung dengan pelatih mereka di kursi penonton. Mereka sudah tampil, berarti mereka punya waktu untuk bersantai dan istirahat sambil menonton penampilan lainnya.

 **~oOo~**

Nafas Jihoon tersengal-sengal karena berlari. Jihoon terlambat datang ke kompetisi _dance_ Soonyoung. Ini karena dengan bodohnya ia kembali tidur setelah Soonyoung datang kerumahnya tadi pagi. Seungcheol juga dengan jahat tidak membangunkan Jihoon padahal Jihoon sudah memberitahu kalau ia akan datang ke kompetisi _dance_ ini dan meminta Seungcheol membangunkannya jam 11 agar tidak terlambat.

Jihoon melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sekarang sudah menunjuk pukul setengah 2 dan ini sudah 1 jam berlalu sejak acara dimulai.

Jihoon memandang kesana-kemari mencoba mencari kursi kosong. Tak apa dari jauh sekali pun karena pengelihatan Jihoon masih baik dan masih bisa melihat dari jauh. Tapi sudah dicari, tetap tidak ada kursi kosong tersisa. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Jihoon berdiri di dekat pintu masuk _venue_ , bersandar pada dinding sambil mencoba menormalkan kembali nafasnya yang terengah.

Jihoon pikir ia ketinggalan penampilan Soonyoung, nyatanya tidak. Ternyata Soonyoung dan timnya baru naik panggung 10 menit setelah Jihoon datang. Jihoon bernafas lega, tidak sia-sia usahanya berlari tadi. Ia masih bisa melihat penampilan Soonyoung.

Mungkin jika ada Wonwoo disini, ia akan diledek habis-habisan oleh Wonwoo karena sekarang Jihoon benar-benar seperti anak gadis yang menonton konser idola mereka. Matanya benar-benar berbinar melihat kearah panggung dimana Soonyoung dan timnya tengah menari dan senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya. Kalau Seungcheol disini, mungkin kedua pipi Jihoon sudah dicubit habis-habisan olehnya sambil berkata 'kau manis sekali Jihoon'.

Penampilan Soonyoung berakhir beberapa menit kemudian. Suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton terdengar menggantikan suara musik yang berhenti. Diantara penonton tersebut, Jihoon tampaknya yang bertepuk tangan paling keras. Rasanya usahanya datang kesini tidak sia-sia jika ia disuguhkan penampilan semenakjubkan itu. Inilah pesona Kwon Soonyoung yang membuat Jihoon jatuh.

Acara berjalan selama kira-kira dua setengah jam hampir tiga jam. Dan selama itu pula ia belum bertemu langsung dengan Soonyoung. Soonyoung pasti kecewa karena mengira ia tidak datang, mengingat ia sama sekali tidak memberi kabar apa-apa padanya. Memang salah Jihoon juga karena bangun kesiangan dan kalang kabut berusaha bersiap lebih cepat karena takut terlambat, sampai lupa mengabari Soonyoung kalau ia akan datang.

Sekitar pukul 4 sore acara sudah selesai. Setelah pengumuman pemenang dan pemberian piala serta hadiah, acara ditutup. Para penonton yang tadinya memenuhi _venue_ segera pergi menuju pintu keluar yang ada di sisi lain _venue_. Diantara penonton tersebut ada Jihoon ikut berdesakkan untuk keluar dari sana. Sebelum pulang, Jihoon berniat menunggu Soonyoung untuk bertemu dan memberi ucapan selamat karena tim Soonyoung berhasil menyabet juara pertama.

Jihoon berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk gedung. Ia mengetuk kakinya yang berbalut _sneakers_ putih sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sejak tadi ia belum melihat sosok Soonyoung keluar dari gedung tersebut, padahal sudah ada beberapa tim yang keluar dan bahkan sudah pergi sejak tadi. Jihoon menghela nafas panjang. Hari mulai malam dan langit mulai menggelap. Ia tahu harusnya ia pulang sejak tadi, tapi tubuhnya tidak mau menurut dan malah berdiri disini menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung muncul batang hidungnya.

Jihoon melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sekarang jam sudah hampir menunjuk pukul 7. Berarti sudah hampir 3 jam ia menunggu. Dengan perasaan jengkel dan jengah, Jihoon pun angkat kaki dari sana karena merasa acara menunggunya sia-sia. Dan lagi pula ia lapar. Jihoon sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan sejak pagi dan sekarang sudah masuk jam makan malam. Ia harap Seungcheol ada dirumah dan tidak pergi kencan dengan Jisoo karena Jihoon butuh makan.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan meninggalkan gedung, Jihoon mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Ketika ia berbalik, ia tersetak karena tiba-tiba saja ia sudah ada dalam pelukan seseorang. Dari bau tubuhnya Jihoon bisa menebak siapa orang tak tahu diri yang memeluknya tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Lepaskan aku, Kwon." Gumam Jihoon.

"Kau datang, Ji. Kau datang." Kata Soonyoung.

Ya, orang tak tahu diri itu Kwon Soonyoung.

"Iya aku memang datang, sekarang lepaskan aku! Kau mau aku mati?!" seru Jihoon seraya mendorong kuat tubuh Soonyoung hingga melepaskan pelukannya.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan kesal karena bagaimana pun juga ia sudah lelah menunggu pemuda itu keluar dari gedung. Jihoon memang sengaja tidak memberitahu Soonyoung karena ia ingin memberi kejutan, tapi nyatanya malah ia kesal sendiri.

Sementara Soonyoung, dia menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya sambil menatap Jihoon. Ia kira Jihoon tidak datang ke acara ini dan jujur saja, Soonyoung tadinya sempat kecewa karena tidak menemukan Jihoon diantara penonton, tapi melihat sosoknya disini membuat Soonyoung senang bukan main. Bahkan sekarang ia tidak mengubris panggilan anggota timnya.

"Kau dipanggil, Soon!" seru Jihoon seraya menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Soonyoung, membuat ia sadar.

Soonyoung menoleh kearah timnya yang tak jauh darinya.

"Ayo pulang! Kau sedang apa?!" seru salah satu anggotanya.

"Kalian duluan saja! Aku akan kembali sendiri!" seru Soonyoung menanggapi.

Kemudian Soonyoung kembali menoleh kearah Jihoon yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan mereka?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Aku akan pulang denganmu." Jawabnya.

 **~oOo~**

Sepanjang perjalanan dengan bus, tidak ada diantara mereka yang saling bicara. Jihoon yang duduk didekat jendela, memalingkan kepalanya kearah jendela dan menatap keluar sambil menikmati semilir angin menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. Sementara Soonyoung yang duduk disebelah Jihoon, terus menunduk walaupun sesekali melirik kearah Jihoon.

"Em...Ji," Soonyoung mulai bersuara lebih dulu.

Jihoon menoleh dan menatap Soonyoung, menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau datang? Aku menunggumu, kalau kau mau tahu." Sambung Soonyoung.

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Maaf," balasnya. "Aku lupa mengabarimu, aku juga terlambat sebenarnya, untung saja aku sempat lihat kau tampil."

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau duduk dimana tadi?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Saat aku datang, _venue_ sudah penuh dan tidak ada kursi kosong," jawab Jihoon. "Aku berdiri di samping pintu masuk _venue_."

Soonyoung membolakan matanya menatap Jihoon. Apa katanya? Dia berdiri? Acara selama tiga jam dan dia terus berdiri?

"Ka-kau tidak bercanda, kan?" tanya Soonyoung memastikan.

Jihoon menggeleng, "Aku serius." Jawabnya.

"La-lalu kakimu bagaimana, Ji? Apa pegal? Apa sakit? Kau pasti pegal kan terus berdiri selama acara? Ya ampun, tahu begitu harusnya kau aku bawa saja tadi pagi untuk pergi bersamaku. Bagaimana ini? Aku takut kakimu kenapa-kenapa, Ji. Kalau nanti kakimu membiru bagaimana? Lalu membengkak, lalu kau tidak bisa jalan, lalu ka-"

"Soonyoung!" seru Jihoon cukup keras, membuat Soonyoung membungkam mulutnya.

Untung saja bus malam itu tidak ramai, atau bisa dibilang cukup sepi, jadi Jihoon tidak terlalu malu karena sudah berteriak disana.

Salahkan juga Soonyoung karena mengoceh yang tidak jelas.

"Mulutmu itu benar-benar..." kali ini Jihoon bicara dengan suara lebih pelan.

Soonyoung menunduk, "Maaf, Ji." Katanya. "Aku hanya khawatir saja."

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu kalau semua ocehan Soonyoung tadi adalah bentuk kekhawatirannya pada Jihoon. Bahkan Jihoon tidak bisa bohong kalau dia senang karena dikhawatirkan oleh Soonyoung dan membuat pemuda itu panik setengah mati karenanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Soon." Kata Jihoon setelah beberapa menit diam.

"K-kau serius? Aku bisa memijat kakimu kalau kau mau." Tawar Soonyoung, tapi Jihoon menggeleng.

Jujur Jihoon sudah cukup senang melihat Soonyoung mengkhawatirkannya, bahkan sampai panik seperti tadi. Ia tidak mau Soonyoung memijat kakinya─walaupun itu tawaran yang lumayan menggiurkan mengingat bagaimana kakinya nyaris mati rasa karena terus dibawa berdiri─karena Jihoon tahu bagaimana lelahnya Soonyoung hari ini. Terlihat jelas gurat lelah di wajah pemuda itu walaupun tak diperlihatkan sekali pun.

Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam sebelum akhirnya turun di halte dekat stasiun. Sampai disini arah mereka berlawanan.

Soonyoung sejak tadi terus menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu sementara Jihoon berdiri di hadapannya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Mereka masih berdiri di halte bus dan sama sekali belum mau beranjak dari sana. Baik Soonyoung maupun Jihoon sebenarnya belum mau pergi. Masing-masing dari mereka sebenarnya masih ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua, tapi mereka sangsi untuk bicara langsung.

Akhirnya Jihoon lah yang lebih dulu memecah keheningan dengan berkata,

"A-aku pulang dulu. Kau hati-hati lah dijalan dan selamat karena timmu menang." Begitu katanya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah menjauh.

Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memperhatikan langkah pelan Jihoon yang berjalan menjauhinya. Terus begitu sampai,

"Lee Jihoon!" seru Soonyoung.

Jihoon yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah langsung berhenti kala mendengar Soonyoung memanggilnya. Ia berbalik lagi menghadap Soonyoung yang sekarang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

Jihoon harus mendongak sedikit untuk bisa memandang jelas wajah Soonyoung yang Jihoon berani sumpah sangat tampan karena ia berdiri dibawah lampu jalan yang menyala, membuat cahaya lampu menerpa sedikit wajah Soonyoung yang tersenyum padanya.

"Ji," kata Soonyoung. "Mau makan bersama?"

 **TBC**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. MAAFIN AKU KARENA UPDATENYA LAMA SEKALI:( Serius deh author sibuk banget di kampus. Maafin author ya :')

2\. Di chapter ini muncul Hong Jisoo jadi pacarnya Seungcheol. Maaf ya buat Jeongcheol shipper, bukan akunya gak suka sama Jeonghcheol, tapi karena Jeonghan udah muncul jadi temennya Soonyoung, aku gak bisa tiba-tiba bikin Jeonghan jadi pacar Seungcheol. Maaf ya kalo kalian gak suka Cheolsoo. Tapi Cheolsoo lucu kok, walaupun emang aku lebih suka Jisoo sama Seokmin (kok author curhat?)

3\. Disini Jun notice Minghao. Kalo kalian penasaran, Minghao itu pacarnya Jun. Hehe. Udah itu aja.

4\. Chapter ini udah ada lagi scene lovey-dovey nya karena Soonyoung-Jihoon udah baikan! (author gak mau bikin mereka marahan lama-lama)

5\. Jangan cariin Wonwoo karena Wonwoo-nya lagi sibuk hehe.

Oiya, author mau minta pendapat kalian dong. Menurut kalian disini aku bikin Wonwoo single atau punya pacar (dan tentu saja pacarnya Mingyu). Menurut kalian enaknya gimana? Wonwoo single atau Wonwoo taken?

Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini. Dan tolonglah semangatin author karena sebenarnya author sedang buntu ide:( seperti biasa, tinggalkan review ya buat author :))

Thankseu~~~Sayang kalian semua :*


	6. Chapter 6

Jadi disinilah Jihoon sekarang. Disebuah kafe di persimpangan jalan dekat rumahnya, duduk berhadapan dengan Soonyoung yang sibuk membalik buku menu dengan senyum yang tak kunjung lepas dari wajahnya. Jihoon sudah mengabari Seungcheol kalau ia akan pulang terlambat. Walaupun harus mendengar protes yang cukup lama karena Seungcheol katanya sudah memasak makan malam untuknya, tapi akhirnya sepupunya itu mengizinkannya pergi dengan menjadikan Soonyoung sebagai jaminan ia pulang dengan selamat. Lagipula Jihoon tahu kalau dirumahnya masih ada Jisoo. Dia kan tidak mau jadi nyamuk diantara pasangan itu.

"Jadi Ji, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Apa saja." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kau saja yang pilih, hari ini aku traktir karena aku memenangkan kompetisinya." Balas Soonyoung.

Jihoon tidak menjawab, ia kemudian membuka buku menu yang sejak tadi memang tidak ia buka. Jihoon melihat satu per satu menu di kafe tersebut, membalik lembaran menu tersebut sampai matanya menangkap satu makanan kesukaannya.

"Sudah tahu mau pesan apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

" _Spaghetti Carbonara_." Jawab Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengangguk, kemudian pemuda itu memanggil salah satu pelayan dan memesankan dua _spaghetti carbonara_ dan dua _orange juice_ untuk mereka berdua. Setelah sang pelayan meninggalkan meja mereka, Soonyoung langsung mengarahkan matanya pada Jihoon yang duduk dihadapannya.

Jihoon yang tadinya tengah mengetik pesan balasan untuk Seungcheol mau tak mau mengalihkan matanya dari layar ponsel kearah Soonyoung.

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Aku cuma mau melihatmu saja."

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Lalu kenapa lihat-lihat?"

"Habis kau manis."

Jihoon yang terkejut dengan jawaban Soonyoung langsung menunduk, pura-pura kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya karena sebenarnya Jihoon menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang sudah menjalar menuju wajahnya yang mulai memanas.

Makan malam mereka berakhir cukup menyenangkan karena Soonyoung terus mengajak Jihoon bicara dengan menceritakan bagaimana harinya hari ini. Sementara Jihoon hanya menanggapi dengan jawaban singkat sambil terus makan, walaupun begitu tetap membuat Soonyoung senang karena lewat jawaban singkat itu ia yakin kalau Jihoon mendengarkan ceritanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Jihoon terus melirik Soonyoung yang berjalan disampingnya. Padahal ia sudah menolak untuk diantar pulang, tapi pemuda itu bersikeras mengantarnya karena hari sudah sangat malam dan katanya tidak baik pemuda manis macam Jihoon pulang sendirian. Setelah memberi Soonyoung tendangan pelan di tulang kering dan cubitan di lengan atas, akhirnya Jihoon mau diantar.

Hari itu malam cukup terang karena banyak bintang. Sambil berjalan, Soonyoung terus berceloteh bagaimana indahnya bintang hari ini dan Jihoon hanya bergumam mengiyakan. Tapi Jihoon harus jujur kalau malam ini benar-benar indah karena bintang banyak sekali dan tampak sangat jelas.

Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Jihoon. Jihoon berdiri membelakangi pintu gerbang, menghadap Soonyoung.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Kata Jihoon.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih mau menemaniku malam ini." Balas Soonyoung. "Dan terima kasih sudah datang dan melihatku tampil."

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pulanglah." Kata Jihoon kemudian. "Hati-hati dijalan."

Ketika Jihoon hendak membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya, pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam oleh Soonyoung. Jihoon pun sontak menoleh kearah Soonyoung yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Ada yang mau aku katakan, Ji." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Uh...oke, cepatlah sudah malam." Balas Jihoon.

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Sementara Jihoon hanya memperhatikan sambil mengetuk kakinya di tanah tanda ia tidak sabar menunggu.

"Oh ya ampun, Soon! Cepatlah!" seru Jihoon.

"Ji," kata Soonyoung akhirnya setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas panjang sekali.

"Hm?" balas Jihoon.

"A-aku mau bicara jujur padamu." Kata Soonyoung. "Se-sebenarnya a-aku menyukaimu."

Jihoon yang mendengar hanya melongo mendengar ucapan Soonyoung. Apa katanya tadi? Dia menyukai Jihoon? Jihoon tidak salah dengar, kan?

"A-aku menyukaimu sudah lama sekali. Mungkin sudah 5 tahun." Sambung Soonyoung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya, ta-tapi apa kau mau jadi kekasihku, Ji?"

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya. Ia sama sekali tidak punya pikiran kalau Soonyoung akan mengatakan ini. Bahkan ia selalu mengira ia jatuh cinta pada Soonyoung secara sepihak. Dan mengetahui fakta Soonyoung juga menyukainya, sekarang dia harus jawab apa?

"Ji?" Soonyoung kembali bersuara.

Jihoon ingin bicara, tapi lidahnya kelu sekali sampai ia tidak bisa menggerakannya bahkan sedikit. Sementara Soonyoung yang sejak tadi merasa dirinya tidak mendapat respon dari Jihoon, langsung menghela nafas berat. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis kearah Jihoon. Sambil mengusak pelan puncak kepala Jihoon, Soonyoung berkata,

"Tak apa, aku tahu ini terlalu...um...tiba-tiba? Ya, aku tahu kau terkejut. Tapi aku serius, Ji." Kata Soonyoung. "Tidak perlu dijawab, aku juga tidak mengharapkan jawaban apa-apa darimu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu karena terasa sangat mengganjal. Tak perlu dipikirkan, masuklah nanti Seungcheol hyung khawatir."

Lalu Soonyoung melepas tangannya dari puncak kepala Jihoon dan pamit untuk pulang.

"Sampai jumpa..um..dikampus." begitu katanya sebelum melangkah pergi dari hadapan Jihoon.

Jihoon masih berdiri di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya sementara Soonyoung terus melangkah menjauhi rumah Jihoon dengan langkah pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian Jihoon menoleh kearah Soonyoung yang belum terlalu jauh.

"Kwon Soonyoung!" seru Jihoon, membuat Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

Jihoon berlari menghampiri Soonyoung dan dalam beberapa detik ia sudah berdiri kembali di hadapan Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang bingung hanya menatap Jihoon tanpa berkata apa-apa, menunggu Jihoon mengatakan sesuatu.

"Soon...young...ha..a-aku..."

"Hei..hei, pelan-pelan saja bicaranya. Tarik nafasmu dulu." Kata Soonyoung memotong ucapan Jihoon.

Jihoon menurut. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghela nafas kembali demi menetralkan nafasnya yang tersengal tadi. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal, ia kembali menatap Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung, a-aku mau." Kata Jihoon.

"Hah?" Soonyoung menaikan alisnya.

"A-aku mau. Aku mau...jadi kekasihmu." Kata Jihoon lagi, kali ini sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Jihoon benar-benar malu sekarang. Ia rasa wajah putihnya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah seperti kepiting rebus. Untung ia dan Soonyoung berada cukup jauh dari rumahnya, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah jadi bahan ledekan Seungcheol yang ia yakin sepupunya itu akan mengintip dari jendela rumah dan menguping dengan membuka sedikit pintu rumah demi mendengar percakapannya dengan Soonyoung.

"Ka-kau apa, Ji?"

Jihoon merutuki Soonyoung yang membuatnya harus mengulang ucapannya tadi. Jihoon sudah cukup malu tadi, kenapa juga Soonyoung harus membuatnya mengulang ucapannya?

"Aku. Mau. Jadi. Kekasihmu. Kwon." Jawab Jihoon dengan penekanan ditiap katanya.

Jawaban Jihoon tentu saja membawa senyum cerah ke wajah Soonyoung. Pemuda surai hitam itu pun langsung membawa Jihoon ke pelukannya dan merengkuhnya erat.

"Terima kasih, Ji." Kata Soonyoung berbisik ditelinga Jihoon, membuat Jihoon merona merah.

 **~oOo~**

Jihoon bangun dari tidurnya setelah selimut tebal nan hangat miliknya ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya. Jihoon sendiri tak perlu membuka mata untuk tahu siapa yang berani menghancurkan akhir minggu paginya yang berharga.

"Bangunlah pemalas!" itu suara Seungcheol.

Ya, siapa lagi orang yang dengan kurang ajar membangunkan Jihoon sepagi ini di akhir minggu? Tentu saja hanya sepupu menyebalkannya itu, Choi Seungcheol.

Jihoon tak mengubris kata-kata Seungcheol dan memutuskan untuk kembali masuk dalam alam mimpinya.

"Oh ayolah Ji!" seru Seungcheol. "Kau akan tetap begitu?"

"Ini akhir minggu, hyung." Kata Jihoon dengan suara parau dan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Terserah lah." Kata Seungcheol akhirnya. "Kalau lapar, cepat turun dan sarapan."

Ucapan Seungcheol hanya dibalas dengan gumaman dan setelahnya Jihoon kembali masuk alam mimpi.

Jihoon memang kembali berkutat dengan ranjangnya yang nyaman. Tapi itu hanya beberapa saat. Karena selang setengah jam Seungcheol keluar dari kamarnya, Jihoon merasakan ada orang lain yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Uh! Hentikan!" seru Jihoon seraya menepis tangan yang menekan kedua pipinya.

Seakan tak mendengar seruan Jihoon tadi, orang itu masih mengganggu Jihoon. Setelah menekan pipi Jihoon, orang itu lalu memencet hidung Jihoon hingga merah, lalu menusuk-nusukkan jarinya pada lengan atas Jihoon hingga Jihoon tak tahan lagi. Ingin rasanya Jihoon mengumpat.

"HENTIKAN! KAU TIDAK DENG-"

Bentakan Jihoon harus ia telan bulat-bulat saat tahu siapa orang yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ji." Itu suara Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung.

Jihoon menelan salivanya susah payah dan mencoba mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya. Ia menatap Soonyoung sedatar yang ia bisa, padahal jantungnya sudah berdebar tak karuan seperti berontak hendak keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ma-mau apa kesini?" tanya Jihoon.

Yang ditanya tersenyum manis, membuat jantung Jihoon makin berdebar. Ya Tuhan, kenapa Soonyoung tampan sekali pagi ini?

"Aku mau mengajakmu kencan, Ji." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Ke-kencan?"

Soonyoung mengangguk.

Jihoon menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Kemana saja asal bukan ke Soonyoung.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung yang tadinya berjongkok di samping ranjang Jihoon langsung naik ke ranjang Jihoon dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya berusaha menatap manik cokelat gelap Jihoon, tapi Jihoon selalu menghindar, membuat Soonyoung gemas sendiri.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa? Apa salah aku mengajak kekasihku sendiri kencan?" goda Soonyoung sambil menyunggingkan seringainya yang tampan.

Ditatap intens lengkap dengan seringaian tampan, Jihoon tak tahan. Mungkin sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti buah apel segar yang baru masak. Ia sekuat tenaga tidak bertatapan dengan Soonyoung yang terus saja mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon, berusaha menangkap manik matanya agar bertatapan.

Dengan gemas, Soonyoung pun menangkup kedua sisi kepala Jihoon karena kepala Jihoon tak kunjung diam.

"Ji," panggil Soonyoung.

Jihoon yang kepalanya sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua sisinya ditahan oleh Soonyoung, mau tak mau harus menatap manik hitam milik Soonyoung yang membuat debaran di jantung Jihoon semakin menggila.

"Ayo kencan." Sambung Soonyoung.

"Uh..." Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Jihoon masih belum menjawab apa-apa, tapi Soonyoung senang hati menunggu dengan sabar. Soonyoung tahu kalau kekasihnya ini sedang gugup setengah mati karena sejak tadi Soonyoung harus berusaha menahan tawanya yang mau meledak akibat melihat kedua pipi Jihoon yang merona merah hingga telinga.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawab Jihoon akhirnya. "Ayo kencan."

Jihoon turun dari lantai dua setelah bersiap-siap. Sekarang ia sudah rapi dengan memakai sweater biru _navy_ dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Jihoon berjalan menuju dapur setelah mendengar samar-samar sudah orang mengobrol disana. Mungkin Seungcheol dan Soonyoung sedang mengobrol.

Benar saja dugaan Jihoon. Sekarang Soonyoung dan Seungcheol tengah seru mengobrol sambil memakan sarapan mereka, bahkan sampai tak sadar kalau Jihoon sudah berdiri di depan meja makan sambil menatap mereka berdua.

Yang pertama kali sadar akan kehadiran Jihoon adalah Seungcheol. Sepupu Jihoon itu pun langsung menyuruh Jihoon untuk duduk dan makan sarapan bersama. Jihoon menurut dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Soonyoung yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanan. Seungcheol sendiri sudah bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengambilkan sarapan buatannya untuk Jihoon.

"Apa aku lama?" tanya Jihoon ketika Seungcheol pergi mengambilkan sarapan untuknya.

Soonyoung melirik Jihoon yang duduk disampingnya, lalu menggeleng. Setelah ia menelan makanannya, Soonyoung menjawab,

"Kau manis hari ini." Begitu katanya, membuat wajah Jihoon mulai panas.

Jihoon pun langsung menunduk tatkala Soonyoung dengan kurang ajar menatapnya dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum lebar. Jihoon kan tidak kuat kalau ditatap begitu.

Tak lama kemudian Seungcheol kembali ke meja makan dan meletakkan satu piring nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Jihoon tepat dihadapan Jihoon.

"Makanlah." Kata Seungcheol.

Jihoon hanya mengangguk patuh lalu mulai menyendokkan nasi goreng tersebut dan memakannya. Dan seperti biasa, nasi goreng kimchi buatan Seungcheol memang tidak ada tandingannya. Selalu enak. Jihoon bahkan pernah menghabiskan dua piring nasi goreng kimchi buatan Seungcheol, membuat jatah makan Seungcheol harus berkurang mengingat tak hanya mereka berdua yang makan saat itu. Ada paman dan bibinya yang juga ikut makan.

"Ah iya," Seungcheol tiba-tiba bicara, membuat Jihoon mendongak menatap sang sepupu. "Omong-omong, Soonyoung tumben datang mencari Jihoon pagi-pagi, ada apa?"

Soonyoung yang tengah menyendok nasi gorengnya, langsung berhenti. Ia menatap Seungcheol.

"Ah itu..a-aku...aku mau mengajak Jihoon pergi, hyung." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Pergi? Pagi-pagi sekali, mau kemana?" tanya Seungcheol lagi.

Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia melirik Jihoon sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Seungcheol.

"Taman bermain." Balas Soonyoung. "Semalam Ayah memberikan dua tiket masuk taman bermain, dan aku langsung teringat Jihoon."

Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya. Sementara Jihoon tidak merespon apa-apa walaupun telinganya mendengar tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Soonyoung dengan baik. Jujur saja, dalam hati Jihoon sudah bereuforia bahagia ketika Soonyoung bilang mau membawanya ke taman bermain. Jihoon sudah lama sekali tidak pergi kesana. Karena selain harga tiketnya yang cukup menguras dompet Jihoon, Jihoon juga tidak mau pergi karena tak ada yang bisa diajak pergi. Jihoon tidak akan pernah mau mengajak Wonwoo lagi ke taman bermain karena ia tahu kalau pemuda itu akan memilih bersembunyi di balik rak-rak buku perpustakaan kota sambil membaca buku, ketimbang menghabiskan waktunya di taman bermain. Wonwoo juga tidak terlalu suka naik wahana-wahana yang ada disana, jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau pergi dengan Wonwoo hanya akan menghabiskan uang dengan sia-sia.

Setelah sarapan yang diselingi dengan obrolan ringan, Jihoon dan Soonyoung pamit pada Seungcheol untuk pergi.

"Soon," panggil Jihoon ketika mereka berjalan menuju mobil Ayah Soonyoung yang terparkir di depan gerbang rumah Jihoon.

"Hm?" Soonyoung berhenti berjalan dan melirik Jihoon disampingnya.

"Kau benar-benar mau mengajakku ke taman bermain?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung tersenyum lebar hingga matanya semakin menyipit, kemudian pemuda surai hitam itu menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Kau suka, kan?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon tentu saja langsung mengangguk, "Suka." Jawabnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Jihoon. Jihoon menatap tangan Soonyoung dan wajah Soonyoung bergantian dengan tatapan bingung. Sementara Soonyoung hanya menatap Jihoon sambil tersenyum. Tangannya masih terulur dihadapan Jihoon.

Seakan tahu apa yang dimaksud kekasihnya ini, Jihoon pun dengan ragu menyambut uluran tangan Soonyoung yang dengan segera digenggam erat oleh Soonyoung.

"Ayo pergi, nanti kesiangan." Kata Soonyoung seraya kembali berjalan, kali ini dengan menggenggam erat tangan Jihoon.

 **~oOo~**

"Waah! Soonyoung-ah ayo naik itu!" seru Jihoon sambil menarik tangan Soonyoung yang ada di genggamannya.

Sementara Soonyoung hanya terkekeh gemas melihat tingkah Jihoon yang seperti anak kecil semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki di taman bermain. Jihoon yang biasanya mampu membunuh satu orang dengan tatapan mautnya, sekarang berubah menjadi Jihoon dengan tatapan berbinar ketika melihat wahana-wahana di taman bermain.

"Ayo cepat Soon! Nanti banyak orang!" seru Jihoon lagi, masih dengan menarik tangan Soonyoung agar mengikutinya.

Soonyoung pun menurut saja. Ia menyamai langkah kakinya dengan Jihoon agar Jihoon tak kesulitan berjalan.

Kalau kalian penasaran wahana apa yang dituju Jihoon, itu adalah wahana _viking_. Soonyoung hanya menghela nafas panjang ketika Jihoon menariknya menuju wahana tersebut. Ingin sekali menolak, tapi Soonyoung tak kuasa melihat wajah kecewa Jihoon. Akhirnya dengan sedikit 'terpaksa' Soonyoung ikut mengantre bersama beberapa orang untuk naik wahana _viking_.

Soonyoung sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi padanya seselesainya bermain wahana _viking_. Dan benar saja apa yang ia perkirakan.

"Soon, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Jihoon dengan wajah khawatir ketika Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya.

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat, Soon! Kau benar baik?!" tanya Jihoon lagi.

Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jihoon dengan menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa agar kekasih kesayangannya tak lagi khawatir.

"Aku baik, Ji." Jawab Soonyoung.

Jihoon tidak bodoh. Ia tak percaya tentu saja dengan jawaban bohong Soonyoung itu. Dengan pelan Jihoon membawa Soonyoung menuju salah satu kursi yang tak jauh dari mereka dan mendudukkan tubuh mereka berdua disana.

"Kau tak bisa naik wahana tadi, kan?" Jihoon memegang tangan Soonyoung dan mengelusnya pelan.

Soonyoung kembali menatap Jihoon, "Aku bisa, Ji." Jawab Soonyoung. "Aku cu-"

"Jawab aku jujur, Soon!" Jihoon memotong ucapan Soonyoung, membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas.

"Oke baiklah, aku mengaku memang tidak bisa naik wahana seperti itu." Kata Soonyoung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku payah, kan?"

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, masih dengan tangannya mengelus pelan punggung tangan Soonyoung yang berada dibawah tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang pilih wahananya." Kata Jihoon kemudian.

Soonyoung menoleh kearah Jihoon.

"Kau serius, Ji? Tapi pilihanku pasti membosankan. Aku kan membawamu kemari untuk membuatmu senang." Balas Soonyoung.

"Tapi melihatmu begini kau membuatku khawatir dan sedih, Soon." Kata Jihoon. "Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?"

Soonyoung mengangguk patah-patah.

"Kalau begitu ayo lanjut lagi. Aku tidak mau hari ini sia-sia." Ajak Jihoon seraya menarik tangan Soonyoung agar bangkit dari kursi dan kembali mencari wahana untuk mereka naiki dan yang pasti cocok dengan mereka berdua.

Mereka bermain di taman bermain hingga tak terasa langit sudah berubah menggelap. Matahari juga sudah terbenam dua jam yang lalu. Jihoon juga sudah cukup lelah setelah menaiki beberapa wahana di taman bermain ini bersama Soonyoung. Sekarang keduanya hanya berjalan berkeliling sambil menikmati gulali di tangan masing-masing dengan tangan lainnya saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana hari ini, Ji? Senang?" tanya Soonyoung setelah menghabiskan gulalinya.

Jihoon menoleh sekilas kearah Soonyoung lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, ya." Kata Jihoon tanpa menatap Soonyoung. Ia terlalu malu.

"Sama-sama." Balas Soonyoung seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Jihoon.

Tiba-tiba Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Soonyoung mau tak mau ikut menghentikan langkah. Ia menatap Jihoon yang baru saja menghabiskan gulalinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon menatap jauh kebelakang kepala Soonyoung tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung. Sementara Soonyoung yang merasa pertanyaannya tak terjawab, kemudian menolehkan kepalanya dan mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon.

Disana. Beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, terdapat wahana _ferris wheel_ yang tengah berputar. _Ferris wheel_ itu tampak indah dengan lampu berwarna-warni disekitarnya. Soonyoung kembali menatap Jihoon yang masih melihat wahana _ferris wheel_ tersebut dengan tatapan berbinar. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Mau naik?" tanya Soonyoung.Jadi, disinilah mereka sekarang, disalah satu bilik _ferris wheel_ yang tengah berputar pelan. Jihoon tak henti hentinya mengatakan kekagumannya dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat dari dalam sini. Sementara Soonyoung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jihoon yang menggemaskan itu. Diam-diam Soonyoung mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana yang ia pakai lalu mengarahkan kamera ponselnya kearah Jihoon yang masih sibuk mengagumi pemandangan dari dalam sini.

 **Ckrek!**

Suara kamera membuat Jihoon menoleh menatap Soonyoung yang tengah tersenyum melihat hasil foto yang diambilnya.

"Kau memotretku?!" tanya Jihoon kesal.

"Tak apa, kan? Kau manis sekali tadi." Jawab Soonyoung seraya memperlihatkan hasil fotonya pada Jihoon.

"Hapus itu, Soon!" seru Jihoon.

Soonyoung menggeleng dan menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan Jihoon yang berusaha merebutnya. Bilik _ferris wheel_ yang tidak luas membuat pergerakan mereka terbatas, terutama Jihoon.

Mereka terus saling mendorong bahkan sampai bilik mereka hampir mencapai puncak. Jihoon yang sudah kesal, akhirnya melancarkan satu serangan terakhir, dan berpikiran jika usahanya yang terakhir ini gagal juga, ia akan pasrah. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung tajam lalu ia melompat tiba-tiba kearah Soonyoung dengan salah satu tangannya mencoba menjangkau tangan Soonyoung yang tengah memegang ponsel. Tapi mau mencoba sekeras apapun nyatanya ia tidak akan menang melawan Soonyoung karena gerakan pemuda itu lebih cepat. Pemuda itu langsung menyembunyikan ponselnya dibalik punggung.

Jihoon membeku tiba-tiba. Usaha Jihoon yang terakhir memang gagal, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Jihoon membeku. Jihoon membeku karena tubuhnya bertindihan dengan Soonyoung dengan wajah keduanya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Jihoon menelan salivanya susah payah karena debaran jantungnya tidak bisa dikendalikan. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus, terlebih lagi karena matanya bersitatap dengan manik kelam mata Soonyoung.

"Ji," suara Soonyoung yang memanggil namanya terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Jihoon, membuat debaran jantung Jihoon semakin menggila.

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya. Debaran jantungnya semakin terasa tak beraturan, seakan jantungnya berontak keluar dari tubuhnya. Jihoon ingin menghindari tatapan mata Soonyoung, tapi tak bisa karena matanya dikunci oleh mata Soonyoung. Dan mereka terus berada di posisi itu hingga bilik _ferris wheel_ mereka berada di puncak.

Soonyoung tiba-tiba melepas pandangannya pada manik mata Jihoon dan beralih pada bibir merah Jihoon. Dan di menit setelahnya, Soonyoung mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Semakin dekat hingga jarak mereka terputus karena Soonyoung menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Jihoon. Jihoon tersentak beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata, menikmati bagaimana bibir Soonyoung menyentuh bibirnya.

 **~oOo~**

Hari itu sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari taman bermain antara Jihoon dan Soonyoung sama sekali tak ada yang membuka percakapan. Suasana di dalam mobil Soonyoung benar-benar sunyi. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga tak ada yang mau bicara lebih dulu. Begitu terus hingga mobil Soonyoung berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Jihoon.

"Sudah sampai, Ji." Kata Soonyoung memecah keheningan.

"Ah, iya." Balas Jihoon seraya membuka _seat belt_ lalu keluar dari mobil Soonyoung.

Soonyoung ikut membuka _seat belt_ dan keluar dari mobil lalu menghampiri Jihoon yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Kata Jihoon dengan kepala tertunduk.

Soonyoung menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Sama-sama." Balas Soonyoung seraya mengelus pelan puncak kepala Jihoon, membuat empunya mendongak.

Sebelum pamit pulang, Soonyoung membawa Jihoon dalam pelukannya dan merengkuhnya sebentar kemudian mengecup pelan puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Aku pulang dulu." Kata Soonyoung setelahnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon. "Masuklah."

Jihoon menurut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah walaupun sesekali menoleh ke belakang menatap Soonyoung yang masih berada di depan rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Besok pagi kujemput, Ji!" seru Soonyoung sebelum Jihoon menutup pintu depan rumahnya.

Jihoon memang tak menjawab seruan Soonyoung tadi, tapi Jihoon mengulum senyum lebar sambil bersandar di balik pintu. Jihoon menangkup kedua pipinya dan merasakan panas mulai menjalar di wajahnya seiring warna merah muncul samar-samar di kedua pipinya. Sebaiknya ia cepat masuk kamar sebelum Seungcheol melihatnya dan meledeknya.

 **TBC**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. I'm back~! Akhir-akhir ini aku lagi banyak waktu senggang karena tugas yang menumpuk itu sudah menghilang satu per satu :)

2\. Yang udah greget pengen jodohin Jihoon sama Soonyoung bisa bahagia ya karena disini mereka udah jadian:) Tapi maaf ya kalo 'nembak' ala Soonyoung disini amat sangat tidak romantis. Aku bingung soalnya gimana cara cowok nembak cewek dengan romantis. Huhu.

3\. Aku emang suka romantisme, tapi aku gak bisa bikin adegan romantis. Maaf ya kalo scene di taman gak bikin greget. Aku lemah nulis scene gituan wkwk

4\. Di chapter ini full cuma Jihoon sama Soonyoung (plus Seungcheol sebentar). Puas-puasin ya kalian sama Soonhoon moment disini :)

5\. Di chapter kemaren pas aku nanya Wonwoo aku bikin taken sama Mingyu atau enggak, ada yang jawab taken aja ada yang bilang single. Aku bingung (Wonwoo juga bingung jadinya wkwk)

Seperti biasa ya, tinggalkan review untuk menyemangati author yang banyak tanggungan ff.

Dan OH! Aku mau promote ff baru boleh ya? Baca ff baru aku juga dong yang judulnya **My Lovely Mr.Rascal**. Castnya Verkwan. Yang suka Verkwan, merapat deh ya:)

Fyi, sebisa mungkin aku bakalan update ff ini seminggu sekali, itu juga kalo aku punya banyak waktu luang ya. Kalo misalnya aku updatenya telat, itu berarti aku sibuk banget. Mohon di maklumi ya, aku ini mahasiswa sibuk soalnya wkwk :)

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~

Thankseu~sayang kalian semua *


	7. Chapter 7

Jihoon baru selesai mandi ketika ia mendengar suara dering ponselnya dari atas ranjang. Jihoon yang tengah sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, meraih ponselnya dan menerima telepon yang masuk. Jihoon mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_ agar ia tetap bisa mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Halo." Kata Jihoon.

" _LEE JIHOON!"_ terdengar suara Wonwoo ditelepon.

"Jangan berteriak ditelepon, Won!" seru Jihoon.

Terdengar kekehan Wonwoo, Jihoon hanya mendengus.

" _Maaf."_ Kata Wonwoo kemudian.

"Ada apa telepon malam-malam?" tanya Jihoon.

" _Aku merindukanmu, Ji."_ Balas Wonwoo, membuat Jihoon menghentikan kegiatannya lalu mengernyitkan dahi.

Terbentur apa kepala Wonwoo sampai mengatakan hal itu. Jihoon bergidik jijik.

"Menjijikkan, Won." Kata Jihoon.

" _Sial!"_ seru Wonwoo. _"Aku serius tahu!"_

Jihoon terkekeh. Ia tahu Wonwoo hanya mau bercanda dengannya, mengingat sudah beberapa hari ini mereka tidak mengobrol karena Wonwoo mengikuti acara MT dari kampusnya di luar kota hingga ia dan Wonwoo tak bisa mengobrol untuk sementara waktu.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Jihoon.

" _Baik."_ Balas Wonwoo. " _Hei! Besok aku pulang, jemput aku di stasiun, oke?"_

"Oh jadi acara MT-mu sudah selesai? Baiklah aku akan jemput, tapi dengan bayaran setimpal."

" _Ya ampun, Ji."_ Kata Wonwoo. _"Aku ini temanmu! Masih perhitungan juga?"_

Jihoon terkekeh lagi. Ia melempar handuk yang tadi dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambut ke kursi yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya berada lalu mengambil ponselnya sementara ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Aku bercanda, Won." Katanya. "Jam berapa kau pulang?"

" _Dari sini aku berangkat pukul 8 pagi, mungkin aku akan sampai Seoul pukul 1 atau setengah 2 siang."_ Jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah aku akan jemput besok siang."

" _Oke, sampai jumpa besok siang!"_ seru Wonwoo.

"Hm.." balas Jihoon.

Kemudian sambungan telepon diputus begitu saja oleh Wonwoo, membuat Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi. Lalu sesaat kemudian ia terkekeh pelan karena ia baru sadar kalau Wonwoo menelepon hanya untuk meminta Jihoon menjemputnya di stasiun. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Jihoon menonaktifkan ponselnya lalu meletakkan ponsel tersebut diatas meja nakas lalu ia tidur.

 **~oOo~**

Bukan Jihoon jika tak suka berlama-lama di tempat tidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 8 pagi dan Jihoon sama sekali tak ada niat untuk sekadar membuka matanya, sementara ia punya mata kuliah jam 10 pagi nanti. Seungcheol sudah mencoba membangunkan Jihoon jam setengah 8 tadi, tapi berakhir dengan teriakan maha dahsyat Jihoon yang mengusirnya keluar dari kamar. Dan setelahnya Seungcheol tidak mau lagi kembali ke kamar Jihoon. Biar saja dia terlambat.

Seungcheol tengah memakan sarapan sambil berkirim pesan dengan kekasihnya ketika ia mendengar suara bel rumahnya. Seungcheol bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia mengintip dari celah di pintu dan tak lama kemudian ia membuka pintu.

"Soonyoung." Sapa Seungcheol.

"Pagi, hyung." Soonyoung menyapa balik.

"Ada apa pagi-pagi datang kemari? Ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi untuk menemui Jihoon." Tanya Seungcheol seraya menyuruh Soonyoung masuk.

Soonyoung terkekeh seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Benar memang kata Seungcheol, kalau ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menemui Jihoon, karena tidak mungkin Jihoon sudah bangun di jam seperti ini.

"Tapi nyatanya aku memang kemari mau menemuinya." Balas Soonyoung.

"Dia memaksamu menjemputnya, kan? Yah, maafkan dia ya kadang memang suka menyebalkan." Kata Seungcheol seraya berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

Soonyoung mengekor Seungcheol ke ruang makan lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Seungcheol.

"Ayo sarapan bersama. Kau bisa tunggu Jihoon bangkit dari tidur panjangnya sambil makan." Kata Seungcheol lagi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Soonyoung.

Kemudian Soonyoung bangkit dari kursi dan pergi mengambil dua lembar roti dan mengoleskan selai cokelat kacang diatas kedua lembar roti tersebut. Lalu ia membuka lemari es dan mengambil sekotak besar susu cokelat kemudian menuangkannya dalam gelas, baru setelahnya ia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

Soonyoung memakan sarapannya sambil mengobrol dengan Seungcheol yang juga tengah menyantap sarapan paginya. Tak jarang mereka tertawa keras ditengah obrolan karena topik obrolan mereka yang memang lucu. Tapi agaknya suara tawa mereka membuat tuan putri Jihoon terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hyung! Bisa tidak jangan berisik?! Aku mengantuk!" Jihoon berteriak dari dalam kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kalau kau terbangun, bangun saja sekalian! Ini sudah hampir setengah 9, kau tidak kuliah?!" balas Seungcheol dengan berteriak juga.

Kemudian tak terdengar balasan apa-apa dari Jihoon. Mungkin anak itu sedang menggerutu kesal karena paginya dirusak, ditambah dengan kenyataan kalau dia punya mata kuliah pagi hari ini.

Setelahnya Seungcheol dan Soonyoung kembali mengobrol.

"Aku tak habis pikir dengan Jihoon." Kata Seungcheol. "Dia suka sekali tidur. Sepupuku itu sebenarnya koala atau manusia?"

Soonyoung yang mendengar gerutuan Seungcheol hanya terkekeh sambil mengunyah sarapannya. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Jihoon itu suka tidur. Bahkan kalau hari libur ia bisa tidur sampai 10 jam sehari. Entah apakah kepalanya tak pening tidur selama itu, tapi tampaknya Jihoon baik-baik saja.

"Menurutmu, Jihoon itu sebenarnya koala atau manusia, Soon?" Soonyoung tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

Soonyoung terbatuk sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Dia manusia kok, hyung." Jawab Soonyoung.

Seungcheol mendengus sebelum menghabiskan air dalam gelasnya. Setelahnya pria berusia 28 tahun itu berdiri dari kursi seraya mengambil kunci mobil dari atas meja.

"Karena sudah ada kau yang mengantar koala itu, aku akan pergi kerja sekarang." Kata Seungcheol seraya menepuk pelan pundak Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengantar Seungcheol sampai pintu depan, dan setelah Seungcheol pergi, ia kembali masuk ke dalam untuk menunggu Jihoon yang entah belum turun juga. Soonyoung curiga kalau Jihoon kembali tidur, jadi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengetuk sekali pintu kamar Jihoon, tak ada sahutan. Soonyoung kembali mengetuk pintu, tapi masih tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Akhirnya Soonyoung pun memutuskan untuk masuk saja kedalam, takut-takut kecurigaannya─kalau Jihoon kembali tidur─benar terjadi.

Tapi begitu Soonyoung masuk, kamar itu kosong. Tapi samar-samar terdengar suara _shower_ dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Mungkin Jihoon sedang mandi." Batin Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mendekat ke pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara Jihoon dari dalam.

"Aku." Balas Soonyoung.

"Eh? Soon? Itu kau?"

"Iya."

"Tu-tunggu sebenar, ya. Aku akan cepat. Tunggu saja dibawah." Kata Jihoon.

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama, kau ada kuliah jam 10 nanti."

Kemudian Soonyoung pergi keluar dari kamar Jihoon dan kembali turun ke lantai satu, memutuskan untuk menunggu Jihoon di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi.

 **~oOo~**

Soonyoung menyetir mobilnya dengan sedikit menggerutu karena Jihoon yang lama bersiap-siap. Kekasihnya itu baru keluar dari kamarnya 45 menit sebelum jam 10, membuat Soonyoung terpaksa menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya agar kekasihnya ini tidak terlambat masuk kelas.

Sementara Jihoon, ia tahu ia salah karena terlalu lama mendekam di dalam kamar. Itu juga ia lakukan tak sengaja. Selain dia lupa Soonyoung akan menjemputnya, ia juga bodoh dengan menghabiskan 15 menit untuk memilih pakaian, padahal dia hanya akan pergi ke kampus seperti biasa. Entahlah, sejak pacaran dengan Soonyoung ia jadi begini.

Jihoon terus melirik Soonyoung yang tengah menyetir mobilnya. Wajah Soonyoung benar-benar tampak kesal, membuat Jihoon merasa sangat bersalah. Walaupun tak bicara apa-apa, atau marah pada Jihoon, tapi Jihoon bisa melihat kalau Soonyoung kesal hanya dari raut wajahnya.

"Soon.." panggil Jihoon.

"Hm?" balas Soonyoung dengan um...dingin?

"Kau marah?" tanya Jihoon takut-takut.

Soonyoung menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Tidak."

Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu kalau kekasihnya ini marah padanya, hanya tak mau jujur saja. Jadi daripada ia semakin membuat Soonyoung marah, Jihoon tak bicara lagi. Ia kenal baik Soonyoung, jadi dia tahu bagaimana Soonyoung ketika marah.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kampus, Jihoon dan Soonyoung tak bicara apa-apa lagi setelah pembicaraan singkat tadi. Jihoon terlalu takut mengajak Soonyoung bicara, dan Soonyoung sendiri juga tampaknya tak ada niat untuk mengajak Jihoon bicara.

Dalam waktu 25 menit mereka sampai di kampus. Soonyoung menghentikan mobilnya di depan gedung fakultas Jihoon.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Kata Jihoon seraya melepas _seatbelt_ nya.

Ketika Jihoon hendak membuka pintu mobil, sebelah tangannya digenggam oleh Soonyoung. Mau tak mau Jihoon pun menoleh kearah Soonyoung.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Maaf, kau pasti tak nyaman sejak kita pergi tadi, kan? Kau pasti berpikir aku marah padamu." kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon menunduk ketika mendengar Soonyoung membicarakan hal tersebut. Tentu saja ia tak nyaman. Siapa juga yang nyaman ketika kekasihnya marah dan mendiamkannya seperti tadi?

"Hei, aku tak marah padamu. Sungguh." Kata Soonyoung seraya mengangkat dagu Jihoon agar menatapnya.

Jihoon menatap kedua netra Soonyoung dengan ragu, tapi pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyumannya, membuat Jihoon mau tak mau ikut tersenyum walaupun samar.

"Ya, aku memang agak kesal padamu tadi. Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak." Kata Soonyoung lagi. "Jadi, jangan sedih lagi."

Jihoon berusaha menetralkan ekspresi wajahnya dan menahan senyum, "Si-siapa yang sedih?" kata Jihoon. "Aku cuma tak nyaman kau mendiamkanku seperti tadi."

Jawaban Jihoon membuat Soonyoung gemas. Senyumannya semakin lebar dan ia mengusak pelan puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Ya...ya, maafkan aku ya." Kata Soonyoung. "Sudah sana masuk! Nanti kau terlambat, aku yang kena marah."

Jihoon mencebikkan bibirnya, "Tadi memangnya siapa yang menahanku pergi?"

"Nanti aku jemput." Kata Soonyoung. "Hubungi aku ketika kau selesai."

Jihoon hanya mengangguk untuk membalas ucapan Soonyoung. Kemudian ia turun dari mobil Soonyoung dan berjalan memasuki gedung fakultasnya dengan sedikit cepat. Wajahnya sudah memanas dan jantungnya sudah bekerja diluar batas. Padahal ini masih terlalu pagi untuk spot jantung.

 **~oOo~**

Jihoon menyelesaikan semua kelasnya pukul 3 sore tepat. Dan selama kelas terakhirnya berlangsung, ponselnya terus bergetar, membuatnya harus menahan perasaan ingin membanting ponselnya ke lantai dingin kelasnya.

Jihoon akhirnya duduk di kantin untuk sekadar melihat siapa yang sudah menghubunginya sepanjang kelas tadi.

 _Jeon Wonwoo (20 missed calls)_

Jihoon mendengus kesal ketika melihat siapa yang menghubunginya seperti orang gila tadi. Dengan rasa kesal yang hampir mencapai ubun-ubun, Jihoon menghubungi Wonwoo kembali.

" _Halo? Jihoon?"_

"Jeon Wonwoo!" seru Jihoon dengan kesal.

" _Hei! Kenapa kau marah?"_

"Harusnya aku tanya padamu! Kenapa meneleponku seperti orang kesetanan? Aku sedang ada kelas kau tahu?!"

" _Maaf...maaf, aku hanya mau tanya, apa kau jadi menjemputku di stasiun? Aku sudah sampai sejak 15 menit lalu."_

Jihoon menghela nafas. Ia masih ingat percakapannya semalam dengan Wonwoo yang dia bilang mau menjemputnya di stasiun hari ini, dan Jihoon berencana untuk langsung pergi ke stasiun setelah seluruh kelasnya hari ini selesai, tapi Wonwoo malah membuatnya kesal.

"Aku akan menjemputmu." Jawab Jihoon.

" _Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Cepat datang, aku sudah mati bosan disini!"_

"Iya! Iya! Berisik!"

Kemudian Jihoon memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Wonwoo lalu mengetik pesan untuk Soonyoung, memberitahu ia sudah selesai, yang dibalas _tunggu sebentar aku akan kesana_. Jihoon memutuskan untuk menunggu Soonyoung di kantin sambil meminum jus jeruk dingin yang ia pesan.

Jihoon tengah meminum jus jeruk pesanannya sambil memainkan ponselnya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Jihoon membalikkan tubuh dan mendapati sosok Seokmin berjalan cepat kearahnya lalu duduk di hadapannya. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum cerahnya seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Hyung sendirian?" Seokmin balik bertanya.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Sudah selesai kelas?"

Jihoon kembali mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu hyung bisa ikut aku?"

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahi, "Kemana?"

"Perpustakaan." Jawab Seokmin. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan, sekaligus aku mau minta tolong untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas sejarah musik." Sambung pemuda itu dengan senyum yang tak pudar sama sekali.

Jihoon menghela nafasnya.

"Maaf Seokmin-ah, hari ini aku ha-"

"Ji?" Jihoon berhenti bicara ketika ia mendengar suara Soonyoung dibelakangnya.

Jihoon sontak membalikkan tubuh dan benar saja, Soonyoung sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Pemuda itu meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Jihoon.

"Ayo pulang." Soonyoung kembali bicara. Tapi matanya tak mengarah pada Jihoon, melainkan pemuda yang duduk dihadapan Jihoon.

"I-iya, ayo." Balas Jihoon seraya bangkit dari tempat duduk.

Soonyoung kemudian mengapit jemari Jihoon dan menggenggamnya erat. Matanya masih belum menatap Jihoon dan tetap menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Seokmin-ah, maaf aku pergi dulu. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu lain waktu. Maaf." Kata Jihoon sebelum ia ditarik pergi dari sana oleh Soonyoung.

Seokmin menatap kepergian Jihoon dan Soonyoung dengan tatapan jengkel. Ia menggebrak meja kantin cukup keras sebelum pergi dari kantin menuju ruang kelasnya.

"Itu Lee Seokmin kan?" tanya Soonyoung ketika mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil Soonyoung.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang juga tengah menatapnya, "I-iya, dia Lee Seokmin." Balas Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya, "Dia dekat denganmu, Ji?"

"Ya, cukup dekat." Jawab Jihoon santai, tanpa tahu kalau raut wajah kekasihnya sudah mengeras.

"Tapi aku tak suka dia, Ji." Kata Soonyoung seraya menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Jihoon yang tadinya tengah membalas pesan Wonwoo langsung menoleh kearah Soonyoung yang duduk dibalik kemudi mobil.

"Kenapa memangnya? Dia baik padaku." Kata Jihoon.

Soonyoung menghela nafas, "Entahlah." Balas Soonyoung. "Hanya tak suka saja."

Jihoon kemudian meraih sebelah tangan Soonyoung yang sudah berada diatas kemudi mobil dan menggenggamnya, membuat pemilik tangan tersebut menoleh dan menatap Jihoon lekat-lekat.

"Aku tak menganggapnya lebih dari teman, Soon." Kata Jihoon.

"Aku percaya padamu, Ji." Balas Soonyoung. "Tapi aku tak percaya dia. Bisa saja dia menyukaimu lebih dari teman, kan?"

Jihoon mengulum senyum. Ia suka ketika Soonyoung cemburu padanya, tapi di sisi lain ia agak tak nyaman karena Soonyoung cemburu pada juniornya sendiri yang bahkan tak Jihoon anggap lebih dari itu.

"Kalau begitu kau cukup percaya padaku saja." Kata Jihoon seraya melepas tangan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan. Lalu tak lama kemudian Soonyoung menyunggingkan senyumnya, membuat Jihoon mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Ah! Soonyoung-ah!" panggil Jihoon ketika mereka sudah memasuki jalan raya.

Soonyoung hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Bisa pergi ke stasiun Seoul?" tanya Jihoon.

"Mau apa kesana, Ji?" Soonyoung balik bertanya.

"Menjemput seseorang."

Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahi, "Siapa?"

"Wonwoo."

 **~oOo~**

"Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu?" Wonwoo menggerutu seraya menenteng tas ranselnya.

"Bukannya berterima kasih sudah dijemput." Balas Jihoon.

"Ya..ya..terima kasih." Kata Wonwoo seraya mengekor Jihoon yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar stasiun.

Tak jauh dari pintu masuk stasiun, Wonwoo bisa melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver terparkir disana. Dan ketara sekali kalau Jihoon berjalan menuju mobil tersebut. Tidak mungkin Jihoon yang menyetir mobil itu sendiri, tapi kalau bukan Jihoon yang menyetir, berarti Jihoon kemari bersama seseorang, bukan?

Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya hingga bersebelahan dengan Jihoon.

"Hei, kau kemari dengan seseorang?" tanya Wonwoo.

Jihoon melirik Wonwoo sekilas lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Banyak tanya." Balas Jihoon seraya berjalan menuju pintu penumpang bagian depan mobil tersebut.

Wonwoo masih berusaha meminta jawaban jelas dari Jihoon dengan menatap pemuda mungil itu. Sementara si pemilik mobil merasa aneh karena kedua penumpang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung masuk kedalam mobil. Ia pun akhirnya keluar dari mobil.

"Loh? Kwon Soonyoung?" Itu sapaan pertama yang Soonyoung dapat dari Wonwoo ketika ia keluar dari mobilnya.

"Hai, Won." Balas Soonyoung.

"Ini mobilmu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Mobil Ayahku. Bukankah kau pernah pergi dengan mobil ini juga? Denganku dan Jihoon juga?"

Wonwoo tampak mengingat-ingat kapan ia pernah pergi dengan mobil sedan milik Ayah Soonyoung.

"Sudah kalau tak ingat tidak perlu diingat." Kata Soonyoung. "Cepat masuk! Aku lapar!"

Kemudian Soonyoung segera kembali masuk ke mobilnya diikuti Jihoon, tak memberikan Wonwoo untuk membalas ucapannya. Sementara Wonwoo, sambil bersungut ia ikut masuk ke mobil Soonyoung, ke kursi penumpang di bagian belakang.

Tepat setelah Wonwoo masuk, Soonyoung langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu membawa mobil itu pergi dari depan stasiun menuju kedai makanan langganannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Wonwoo tampak seru menceritakan kegiatan MT yang diikutinya selama seminggu ini pada Jihoon walaupun pemuda mungil itu menanggapi tak lebih dari gumaman dan jawaban singkat. Sementara Soonyoung lebih suka menjadi pendengar keduanya sambil fokus menyetir.

"Baiklah Won, kau bisa hentikan ini sebentar? Kita sudah sampai." Kata Soonyoung seraya membuka _seatbelt_ nya.

Wonwoo mengintip lewat kaca mobil, lalu ia ikut keluar dari mobil setelah Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Pemuda emo itu mengekor Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang berjalan lebih dulu memasuki sebuah kedai makanan yang terbilang cukup sederhana.

Hari itu kedai tersebut tak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang setengahnya sudah selesai makan. Soonyoung mengambil tempat di pojok dekat dengan pintu dapur. Wonwoo duduk di kursi sebelah Jihoon yang mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan Soonyoung.

"Omong-omong kau sengaja ikut atau kau dipaksa Jihoon untuk mengantarnya?" Wonwoo bertanya pada Soonyoung ketika pelayan yang menulis pesanan mereka sudah berlalu dari meja mereka.

Soonyoung yang tengah memainkan ponselnya menoleh kearah Wonwoo, "Aku mengantar Jihoon. Tidak dipaksa." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Kau yakin tak dipaksa oleh anak ini?" tanya Wonwoo lagi sambil menunjuk Jihoon disebelahnya.

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kemudian Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya, "Lalu seminggu aku pergi ada kabar apa, Ji?"

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo sambil mengernyitkan dahi, "Kabar apa?" tanya Jihoon balik.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunjuk Soonyoung yang duduk dihadapan mereka dengan dagunya. Jihoon yang tak mengerti hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu. Wonwoo menepuk dahinya pelan, menyayangkan kenapa Jihoon polos sekali.

Wonwoo kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Jihoon dan berbisik,

"Hubunganmu dengan Soonyoung, sudah sampai mana?" bisik Wonwoo kemudian Wonwoo kembali menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Jihoon.

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab. Lebih tepatnya Jihoon bingung harus menjelaskan pada Wonwoo seperti apa. Pasalnya Jihoon sama sekali tidak bercerita apa-apa soal Soonyoung selama seminggu Wonwoo pergi, padahal Wonwoo rutin menelepon Jihoon tiap malam sebelum Jihoon pergi tidur.

Jihoon yang tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya membuat Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi curiga. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang tidak Jihoon ceritakan padanya.

"Ada yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku, Ji?" tanya Wonwoo, tanpa berbisik, membuat Soonyoung yang duduk dihadapan mereka ikut menoleh kearah Wonwoo.

Jihoon menoleh kearah Wonwoo yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Aku akan ceritakan nanti, Won." Itu saja yang jawaban terbaik yang muncul di kepala Jihoon.

"Kenapa tidak ce-"

Ucapan Wonwoo harus terhenti karena pesanan mereka sudah datang, membuat Jihoon mau tak mau harus bernafas lega.

"Kita makan saja dulu, Won. Nanti akan kuceritakan." Kata Jihoon lagi, membuat Wonwoo mendengus kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku menginap di tempatmu." Balas Wonwoo kesal.

"Tidak mau pulang kerumah?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku akan pulang setelah ini, tapi nanti malam aku akan datang ke rumahmu."

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Kalau sudah begini, mau dilarang dengan alasan apapun Wonwoo akan tetap datang ke rumahnya.

 **~oOo~**

Malam harinya, sekitar pukul 8 malam, Wonwoo benar-benar datang ke rumah Jihoon, mengatakan akan menginap semalam demi mendengarkan cerita yang belum diceritakan Jihoon padanya. Jihoon hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah ketika Wonwoo dengan seenaknya masuk ke kamarnya, meletakkan tas ransel berisi pakaian di sofa kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuh di ranjangnya. Dan saat itu Jihoon baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kau serius mau menginap dirumahku, Won?" tanya Jihoon memastikan.

Wonwoo mengangguk, membuat Jihoon kembali menghela nafas pasrah.

"Dan aku tak akan pulang sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya." Kata Wonwoo. "Tega sekali kau! Padahal tiap malam aku menyempatkan meneleponmu karena mau mendengarkanmu bercerita. Sial! Aku jadi ragu kau benar temanmu atau bukan."

Jihoon yang tengah menghadap cermin sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Baru saja datang sudah berisik.

Dan tepat ketika Jihoon selesai mengeringkan rambutnya, ponsel Jihoon berdering, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Kebetulan ponselnya ada diatas ranjang dan Wonwoo dengan jahil meraih ponsel Jihoon dan membaca pesan masuk itu seenaknya.

 _From : Soonyoungie~_

 _Hei, Ji maaf besok aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Ibuku memaksaku mengantarnya ke rumah bibi._

 _Tapi aku akan tetap mengatarmu pulang seperti biasa._

 _Ah ya, tak perlu dijawab, kau pasti lelah._

 _Selamat tidur~_

Bagi Wonwoo isi pesan ini biasa saja. Karena memang Soonyoung sudah biasa mengantar-jemput Jihoon walaupun kadang dilakukan secara terpaksa. Tapi yang membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi adalah emotikon hati diakhir pesan.

Wonwoo melirik Jihoon yang masih sibuk bercermin. Sementara Jihoon, ia menoleh ketika merasa diperhatikan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon.

Wonwoo tak menjawab, ia hanya menyodorkan ponsel Jihoon pada pemiliknya yang diterima Jihoon sambil memasang wajah bingung. Kemudian Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar ponselnya yang masih menyala. Disana terpampang jelas pesan dari Soonyoung yang Jihoon yakin dibuka dan dibaca seenaknya oleh Wonwoo.

Setelah membaca pesan Soonyoung tersebut, Jihoon meletakkan ponselnya diatas nakas lalu matanya menatap Wonwoo yang masih setia merebahkan tubuh di ranjang Jihoon.

Perlahan, Jihoon menaiki ranjangnya dan duduk disamping Wonwoo yang tengah rebahan.

"Jadi, apa aku harus cerita sekarang?" tanya Jihoon.

"Biar aku tebak." Balas Wonwoo. "Kalian berkencan?"

Jihoon mengulum senyum, "Aku tak akan bohong, Won." Kata Jihoon. "Iya, kami berkencan. Aku dan Soonyoung."

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Wonwoo sambil merubah posisi rebahannya menyamping, menghadap Jihoon.

"Hm...coba kuingat.." gumam Jihoon. "5 hari yang lalu? Kurasa.."

Wonwoo kemudian menghela nafas panjang seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jihoon kearah langit-langit kamar Jihoon. Kedua tangannya ia jadikan bantal untuk kepalanya.

"Lihat! Tega sekali kau tidak memberitahuku soal itu. Padahal aku dengan senang hati meneleponmu tiap malam, Ji." Kata Wonwoo.

Jihoon mengambil salah satu bantal tidurnya dan mengarahkannya pada wajah Wonwoo,

"Sudah jangan memasang wajah sok sedih!" seru Jihoon. "Memangnya apa untungnya aku dan Soonyoung berkencan untukmu?"

Wonwoo memeluk bantal tidur Jihoon yang tadi mengenai wajahnya, "Banyak!" seru Wonwoo. "Salah satunya aku bisa minta kalian mentraktirku makan."

"Ingat tadi sore kau sudah ditraktir makan oleh Soonyoung." Balas Jihoon.

"Ah! Kalau aku tahu ini lebih awal aku kan bisa memeras isi dompetnya sekaligus." Kata Wonwoo.

Jihoon terkekeh pelan, "Dasar brengsek." Umpat Jihoon.

Wonwoo ikut terkekeh mendengar umpatan Jihoon padanya, "Ya, aku memang brengsek akhir-akhir ini. Terima kasih pujiannya."

Kemudian sisa malam mereka dihabiskan dengan bercerita seperti biasa. Walaupun di dominasi oleh Wonwoo, tapi Jihoon senang bisa mendengarkan sahabatnya bercerita sepanjang malam hingga keduanya kalah oleh rasa kantuk masing-masing. Dan sesi cerita malam itu berakhir sekitar pukul setengah 2 dini hari dengan Jihoon yang lebih dulu tertidur ditengah Wonwoo yang asyik bercerita, kemudian setelah sadar kalau temannya sudah tidur ditengah cerita, Wonwoo akhirnya ikut memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

 **TBC**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Hai aku balik lagi dengan chapter baru. Dan aku juga bawa kabar kalau aku kayaknya bakalan update agak lama deh chapter selanjutnya. Kenapa? Soalnya aku bakalan UTS dua minggu lagi. Ditambah tugas yang bejibun kayak dosa. Iya jadi sulit buat update. Kalo curi-curi waktu buat ngetik mungkin bisa, tapi buat update enggak dulu deh. Nanti ya setelah UTS dan tugas-tugas kuliah itu sudah menguap, aku baru update lagi. Maaf sebelumnya. Maklumin namanya juga mahasiswa.

2\. Chapter ini gak seru buat aku wkwkw (padahal aku yang ketik sendiri). Soalnya isinya cuma gini doang. Di chapter selanjutnya baru ceritanya greget. Semoga kalian mau nunggu chapter selanjutnya update ya.

3\. Disini kayaknya kalian udah bisa nerka deh karakter Seokmin dan apa faedahnya dia di ff ini wkwk. Kenapa aku pake Seokmin? Karena Seungcheol udah aku jadiin sepupu Jihoon jadi gak bisa aku pake buat jadi orang ketiga diantara hubungan unyu Soonhoon. Bisa sih pake Mingyu, tapi dihati aku Mingyu cuma punya Wonwoo. Hehe :) Jadi pake Seokmin aja, soalnya Jisoonya juga udah sama Seungcheol.

4\. Aku masih gak tau mau bikin Wonwoo taken sama Mingyu apa enggak. Kasih pendapat tolong.

Seperti biasa ya, tolong tinggalkan review buat menyemangati author yang sedang stress karena banyak tugas dan mau uts. Dan aku juga mau promosi lagi ff aku yang baru itu **My Lovely**. Kalian baca juga dong wkwk.

Ingat jangan lupa kasih review~

Thankseu~~


	8. Chapter 8

Sudah satu bulan lebih 15 hari Jihoon dan Soonyoung resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hubungan keduanya juga baik-baik saja selama itu. Memang ada sedikit perselisihan antar keduanya, tapi itu hanya ribut kecil yang selesai dengan mudah. Orangtua Soonyoung juga sudah tahu perihal hubungan keduanya, Seungcheol yang tadinya tidak mau diberitahu oleh Jihoon juga akhirnya tahu dengan sendirinya.

Lalu di suatu Senin sore ketika Soonyoung mengantar Jihoon pulang, pemuda itu memberitahu jika tim _dance_ nya akan kembali ikut kompetisi bulan depan.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi kurasa aku akan sedikit lebih sibuk, Ji." Begitu katanya.

Jihoon berusaha berekspresi biasa saja, dengan memasang wajah datar miliknya, walaupun sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa tak rela ketika Soonyoung bilang ia akan sibuk. Tapi Jihoon disini juga tak mau egois, ia tidak mungkin melarang Soonyoung melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Dan lagi Jihoon sangat paham seberapa cintanya Soonyoung pada dunia menari.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Jihoon akhirnya.

"Serius, Ji?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangguk. Kemudian sebuah senyuman terbit di bibir Soonyoung. Pemuda itu memeluk erat tubuh mungil Jihoon sampai Jihoon harus memukul pelan punggung Soonyoung agar melonggarkan pelukannya.

Beberapa lama kemudian Soonyoung akhirnya melepas pelukannya pada Jihoon, lalu ia menatap Jihoon tepat di mata.

"Terima kasih." Kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengulum senyum.

"Asal kau tidak latihan berlebihan sampai kelelahan lalu sakit." Kata Jihoon kemudian.

"Ya ampun! Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Soonyoung sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jihoon yang salah tingkah langsung memalingkan wajahnya, menatap kemana saja asal bukan kearah Soonyoung.

"Ti-tidak!" seru Jihoon. "Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu?! Aku cuma tidak mau kau sakit lalu merepotkan semua orang."

Bagi orang lain yang tidak mengenal baik Jihoon, jawaban itu memang terdengar cukup ketus, tapi Soonyoung mengenal Jihoon amat sangat baik. Ia tahu kalau Jihoon tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Jihoon berkata dengan ketus karena ia menahan malu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan latihan berlebihan." Kata Soonyoung akhirnya. "Masuklah dan istirahat."

Jihoon mengangguk kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang, menatap Soonyoung yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

 **~oOo~**

Besok paginya, seperti apa yang sudah di prediksi Jihoon, Soonyoung tidak datang menjemputnya di rumah, membuatnya harus naik bus ke kampus. Jihoon tidak masalah kalau harus naik kendaraan umum, hanya saja Soonyoung sama sekali tidak mengabari kalau ia tidak bisa menjemput Jihoon, kalau Soonyoung mengabarinya lebih dulu, Jihoon tidak perlu menunggu Soonyoung dan ia bisa menumpang di mobil Seungcheol.

Jihoon sampai di kampus 20 menit kemudian. Ia berjalan lambat di koridor kampus sambil bersenandung kecil sampai ia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Tepukan pelan di pundaknya lah yang membuat Jihoon menoleh. Ia melepas sebelah _earphone_ di telinganya.

"Oh, Seokmin." Kata Jihoon. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa tiap kali aku memanggil, hyung tidak mendengarnya?" protes Seokmin.

Jihoon tidak menjawab.

"Hyung, nanti bisa bantu aku?" tanya Seokmin kemudian.

"Bantu apa?"

"Aku dapat tugas arasemen dan aku mau minta tolong hyung untuk menilai." Jawab Seokmin.

Jihoon berpikir sebentar.

"Nanti aku hubungi lagi. Jika aku tak sibuk, aku akan membantumu." Balas Jihoon.

Seokmin menyunggingkan senyum kemudian mengangguk. Setelahnya Seokmin pergi setelah bilang pada Jihoon kalau ia ada kelas 10 menit lagi, sementara Jihoon kembali berjalan dengan langkah pelan di koridor kampus. _Earphone_ yang tadi ia lepas ia pasangkan kembali ke telinganya.

Kebetulan Jihoon tidak punya kelas pagi, jadi ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di ruang musik sampai siang nanti. Jihoon meletakkan tasnya diatas meja yang ada di tengah ruangan, sementara ia sendiri mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi sambil memangku gitar. Setelah menyetel gitar tersebut, Jihoon mulai memainkan sebuah lagu dengan gitar tersebut. Tapi baru sebentar Jihoon memainkan gitarnya, pintu ruang musik terbuka, membuat Jihoon menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan menoleh kearah pintu.

"Sedang menyendiri, Ji?" itu Jonghyun, ketua klub musik kampus sekaligus senior Jihoon.

"Hanya mengisi waktu luang sebelum kelas." Jawab Jihoon. "Hyung sendiri?"

"Sama." Jawabnya. "Sedang mengisi waktu luang sebelum bertemu dosen."

Kemudian Jihoon kembali memainkan sebuah lagu dengan gitar di pangkuannya, sementara Jonghyun hanya memperhatikan sekaligus mendengar alunan suara gitar yang di mainkan oleh Jihoon. Jonghyun sebenarnya tahu bakat alami Jihoon dalam bermain musik, ia juga sudah sering mengajak Jihoon untuk bergabung dengan klub musik agar bakatnya terasah, tapi Jihoon sering menolak.

"Lagu yang sedih." Kata Jonghyun ketika Jihoon selesai. "Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Karena lagu yang kau mainkan mencerminkan apa yang terjadi padamu." Jawab Jonghyun. "Ketika seseorang tidak bisa menceritakan sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, biasanya ia akan menyampaikan lewat lagu."

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, "Tapi aku sedang baik-baik saja." Balas Jihoon.

Jonghyun terkekeh pelan, "Ya, mungkin memang moodmu saja yang agak turun."

Kemudian keduanya mengobrol singkat sebelum Jonghyun pamit untuk bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya dan meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih duduk sambil memangku gitar di ruang musik.

Jihoon melirik jam dinding di ruang musik, kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki, meletakkan kembali gitar yang ia pangku ke tempatnya semula, lalu keluar dari ruang musik. Kelasnya akan mulai 20 menit lagi dan ia harus segera pergi kalau tidak mau terlambat masuk kelas.

 **~oOo~**

Hari ini Soonyoung terpaksa sekali bolos kuliah untuk rapat dengan anggota tim _dance_ nya, membicarakan perihal kompetisi yang akan mereka ikuti. Karena rapat ini juga lah ia tidak bisa mengantar Jihoon ke kampus tadi pagi. Ponselnya yang lupa ia _charge_ semalam, membuatnya tidak bisa menghubungi Jihoon karena ponselnya mati total.

Rapat hari ini cukup lama karena mereka sekaligus membicarakan tentang konsep yang akan mereka pakai untuk kompetisi nanti. Kompotisi kali ini jauh lebih besar dari kompetisi sebelumnya, membuat mereka harus benar-benar memikirkan semuanya secara matang kalau tidak mau kalah.

Pukul setengah 2 siang rapat selesai. Semuanya sudah selesai mereka bahas. Lagu dan konsep sudah mereka pilih, tinggal menyusun gerakan. Tapi sebelum dibubarkan, pelatih mereka mengatakan kalau mereka kedatangan anggota baru. Dan pelatih mereka berencana menyertakan anggota baru itu dalam kompetisi kali ini.

Seorang gadis bertubuh cukup tinggi masuk ke ruang latihan. Gadis itu cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat terang, matanya kecil, dan kulitnya berwarna putih susu. Gadis itu berdiri di samping pelatih mereka lalu membungkuk sebentar sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Halo, namaku Kim Yebin. Mulai hari ini aku akan bergabung dengan kalian, mohon bantuannya." Kata gadis bernama Yebin itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Semua anggota bertepuk tangan, tanda mereka menerima kedatang Yebin. Soonyoung juga tentu ikut bertepuk tangan, tapi tepukan tangannya harus terhenti ketika gadis bernama Yebin itu terus menatap lurus kearahnya, membuat Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahi.

Selesai perkenalan anggota baru tadi, rapat dibubarkan oleh pelatih mereka. Soonyoung pun langsung menyambar tasnya lalu mengambil ponselnya. Ia ingin menghubungi Jihoon, mengatakan kalau ia akan menjemputnya di kampus.

" _Halo."_ Terdengar suara Jihoon di seberang telepon, membuat Soonyoung tersenyum lebar.

"Ji, kau di kampus?"

" _Eh? Soonyoung? I-iya, aku di kampus. Ada apa?"_

"Hei, maafkan aku tadi pagi tidak mengantarmu, dan tidak menghubungimu juga. Baterai ponselku habis dan pagi tadi aku ada rapat dengan timku. Maafkan aku, ya?"

Terdengar kekehan pelan dari seberang telepon.

" _Tak apa-apa, Soon."_ Balas Jihoon.

"Tapi aku sudah selesai, aku bisa menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang. Ah, tidak, kita bisa kencan sebelum kau pulang." Kata Soonyoung bersemangat.

" _Tapi aku pulang agak sore hari ini. Kau tak apa mengajakku kencan sore-sore?"_

Soonyoung terkekeh sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja! Kita bisa ke sungai Han lalu makan ramen dan hot bar disana."

" _Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu ketika aku selesai."_ Jawab Jihoon.

"Oke!" seru Soonyoung.

Kemudian Jihoon memutuskan panggilan lebih dulu. Soonyoung yang tadi memasang wajah datar sepanjang rapat, mulai mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia tak sabar bertemu Jihoon dan berkencan dengannya. Dengan bersemangat, Soonyoung membereskan barang-barangnya dan hendak cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika pundaknya di tepuk pelan oleh seseorang dari belakang. Soonyoung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Yebin berdiri disana sambil tersenyum. Soonyoung tak tahu arti senyuman Yebin itu, tapi di mata Soonyoung senyuman itu lebih mengarah kearah seringaian, membuatnya agak risih.

"Maaf, tadi aku bertanya pada yang lain, katanya kau ketua disini?" tanya Yebin.

Soonyoung mengangguk dengan canggung.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Kata Yebin seraya mengulurkan tangannya kearah Soonyoung.

"I-iya, selamat datang di tim ini, semoga kau bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kami." Kata Soonyoung seraya menjabat tangan Yebin.

 **~oOo~**

Di luar dugaan Jihoon, ternyata dosennya di kelas terakhir tidak datang, dan sekarang ia punya banyak sekali waktu luang yang entah akan ia gunakan untuk melakukan apa. Jihoon tengah duduk sendirian di kantin sambil meminum _orange juice_ pesanannya sambil membaca novel yang ia pinjam dari Wonwoo. Ia sebenarnya ingin menghubungi Soonyoung untuk menjemputnya sekarang, mengingat katanya pemuda itu mau mengajaknya kencan, tapi Jihoon urungkan karena tadi sebelum Jihoon memuntuskan menghabiskan waktunya di kantin, Soonyoung mengirimkan pesan kalau ia ada kuliah sampai nanti sore dan mengatakan akan menghubungi Jihoon ketika ia selesai.

Jihoon tengah larut dalam novelnya ketika seseorang mengetuk pelan meja Jihoon. Jihoon mendongak dan mendapati juniornya yang tersenyum cerah seperti mahatari siang ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Seokmin. Tanpa disuruh, pemuda tinggi itu duduk dihadapan Jihoon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jihoon.

"Hyung tidak ada kelas?"

"Harusnya ada, tapi dosennya tidak datang." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kalau begitu hyung sedang senggang?"

Jihoon menutup novel yang tengah ia baca, "Begitulah." Balasnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu hyung bisa membantuku?"

Jihoon melirik ponselnya sebentar. Mungkin tak apa kalau ia membantu Seokmin sebentar sambil menunggu Soonyoung selesai kelas. Ia juga tidak mungkin duduk sendirian di kantin sampai Soonyoung selesai.

"Baiklah." Jawab Jihoon.

Kemudian disinilah Jihoon sekarang, duduk bersebelahan dengan Seokmin di ruang studio. Seokmin tengah sibuk dengan tugas arasemennya sementara Jihoon tengah sibuk membaca novelnya, melanjutkan yang tadi.

"Hyung, coba dengarkan." Kata Seokmin, membuat Jihoon menutup kembali novelnya.

Jihoon mengambil _headphone_ dan memasang ke telinganya. Sementara Jihoon mendengarkan tugas arasemennya, Seokmin terus menatapnya tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jihoon yang sadar di perhatikan langsung melirik Seokmin.

"Jangan menatapku terus." Kata Jihoon.

Seokmin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada novel yang tengah dipangku oleh Jihoon. Seokmin mengambil novel itu dan membaca judulnya.

"Aku tak tahu hyung suka membaca novel." Kata Seokmin.

"Itu punya temanku." Jawab Jihoon.

Seokmin mengangguk, "Dan ini novel genre romantis. Pasti pemiliknya perempuan."

"Dia pria kalau boleh ku koreksi." Balas Jihoon.

Tak lama setelahnya Jihoon melepas _headphone_ dan meletakkannya di samping komputer. Sadar Jihoon sudah selesai mendengarkan, Seokmin meletakkan novel Jihoon diatas meja.

"Bagaimana, hyung?" tanya Seokmin.

"Kapan dikumpulkan?" Jihoon balik bertanya.

"Dua hari lagi." Balas Seokmin.

Jihoon menghela nafas, "Banyak yang harus diperbaiki." Jawab Jihoon. "Kuharap kau bisa memperbaikinya selama dua hari."

"Apa seburuk itu?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Tidak buruk." Katanya. "Hanya saja ada beberapa nada yang tidak pas."

Seokmin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kurasa aku harus rela tidak tidur." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah tidak ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Jihoon.

Seokmin menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang."

"Kenapa tidak tunggu disini saja? Aku bisa menemani hyung, daripada hyung menunggu sendirian."

Jihoon yang tadinya hendak berdiri dari duduknya, langsung kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Benar juga. Daripada Jihoon harus menunggu Soonyoung sendirian di perpustakaan, bukankah lebih baik ia disini saja bersama Seokmin? Paling tidak ia punya teman untuk diajak mengobrol.

"Baiklah aku akan tunggu disini." Jawab Jihoon.

Benar saja, duduk bersama Seokmin membuat Jihoon langsung terlibat sebuah obrolan panjang. Walaupun yang lebih banyak bicara adalah Seokmin, tapi Jihoon dengan senang hati mendengarkan segala ocehan pemuda itu. Dan tentu saja, bukan hanya satu topik obrolan yang Seokmin bicarakan, tapi beberapa hal dan itu benar-benar spontan saja.

Tak terasa sore sudah datang. Berarti sudah hampir dua jam Jihoon dan Seokmin mengobrol. Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin Seokmin bicarakan dengan Jihoon. Ya, masih banyak sekali, kalau saja ponsel Jihoon tidak berdering dan menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Halo, Soon?"

" _Kau dimana, sayang?"_

"Uh...di studio."

" _Sendirian?"_

"Hm...ti-tidak." Sebenarnya Jihoon agak ragu mengatakan kalau ia tidak sendirian di studio ini, melainkan bersama Seokmin. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi beberapa hari lalu Soonyoung sudah bilang pada Jihoon untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Seokmin.

" _Kau bersama seseorang? Siapa?"_ tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon tidak langsung menjawab. Ia bingung, apakah ia harus jujur atau berbohong pada Soonyoung. Ia tidak mau merusak acara kencannya dengan Soonyoung sore ini karena sudah membuat Soonyoung _bad mood_ kalau ia menjawab dengan jujur dengan siapa ia sekarang. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak mau berbohong pada Soonyoung.

" _Ji? Kau bersama siapa, sayang?"_ itu Soonyoung kembali bicara, karena khawatir kekasihnya tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau aku jawab jujur, kau harus janji tidak akan marah." Kata Jihoon.

" _Oke, baiklah."_

"Aku bersama Seokmin."

 **~oOo~**

Dugaan Jihoon benar. Menjawab jujur membuat suasana hati seorang Kwon Soonyoung _drop_ seketika. Pemuda sipit itu tak bicara selama perjalanan mereka menuju sungai Han. Ya, acara kencan yang di rencakan memang tetap berjalan sesuai rencana awal, tapi dengan suasana tegang dan keduanya yang diam seperti ini, justru kencan ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Jihoon tak berani bicara tentu saja. Melihat raut wajah Soonyoung yang dingin serta rahangnya yang mengeras saja, nyali Jihoon sudah ciut. Tapi Jihoon juga tidak suka di diamkan seperti ini. Jihoon lebih suka Soonyoung marah secara terang-terangan padanya ketimbang harus di diamkan seperti patung begini.

Sesampainya di kawasan sungai Han, mereka langsung berjalan menyusuri sepanjang sungai. Sore itu cukup ramai dengan beberapa pasangan atau sekelompok anak sekolah menengah yang tengah santai sepulang sekolah. Suasana sungai Han hari itu sangat menyenangkan karena terdengar suara tawa dan obrolan dimana-mana. Tapi baik Soonyoung ataupun Jihoon sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan suasana menyenangkan itu sama sekali.

Jihoon yang berjalan di belakang Soonyoung, menatap punggung lebar Soonyoung dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tidak suka di diamkan begini. Tapi ia juga tidak berani menegur Soonyoung lebih dulu. Ia menghela nafas. Bahkan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menoleh sedikit pun padanya. Ya ampun rasanya Jihoon mau menangis saja sekarang.

Kalau Jihoon menceritakan ini pada Wonwoo, pemuda itu pasti sudah memarahi Jihoon dan berkata kalau ia harus menegur Soonyoung lebih dulu. Bicara baik-baik padanya dan yang lebih penting adalah minta maaf.

" _Bicaralah padanya, Jihoon."_ Batin Jihoon pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menguatkan niatnya untuk bicara dengan Soonyoung. Ia tahu, Soonyoung tidak akan mau bicara dengannya kalau bukan ia dulu yang bicara. Jadi, jika Jihoon ingin masalah ini cepat selesai, ia harus memberanikan dirinya mengajak Soonyoung bicara.

Sementara itu, Soonyoung yang tengah berjalan pelan menikmati semilir angin dan pemandangan sungai Han sore itu, terus menekuk wajahnya. Moodnya benar-benar rusak hanya karena hal kecil. Jihoon, kekasihnya itu sudah ia peringatkan untuk tidak berdekatan dengan pemuda bernama Seokmin di kampus, tapi justru tadi Jihoon bilang padanya kalau ia bersama Seokmin di studio. Berduaan. Tolong di garis bawahi, mereka BERDUAAN.

Tentu saja Soonyoung kesal. Ia bahkan tidak mengajak Jihoon bicara sejak ia menjemput Jihoon di kampus, sampai mereka sampai di sungai Han. Dan lagi sekarang ia tengah menjaga jarak dengan berjalan di depan sementara Jihoon mengikutinya di belakang. Ia ingin menoleh menatap pemuda mungil itu, tapi kekesalan masih ia rasakan sampai sekarang. Entahlah. Mungkin ia...cemburu? Ya, ia cemburu.

Soonyoung masih berjalan pelan sambil menikmati semilir angin sore menerpa wajahnya, sampai tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang menarik pelan bagian belakang bajunya. Soonyoung pun menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menoleh sedikit dan mendapati kekasihnya, Jihoon, tengah menarik pelan ujung bajunya di bagian belakang sambil menunduk. Dan Soonyoung berani sumpah wajah Jihoon saat ini benar-benar imut. Soonyoung sendiri harus menahan keinginannya untuk mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya itu. Ingat, dia masih dalam mode merajuk.

"Soon," Jihoon mulai membuka suaranya, walaupun pelan.

Soonyoung tidak menjawab, memilih menunggu Jihoon bicara lebih dulu.

"Maaf."

Kemudian Jihoon mendongak menatap Soonyoung yang tengah menatapnya juga dengan tatapan datar. Melihat Soonyoung yang menatapnya seperti itu benar-benar membuat Jihoon ingin menangis. Pasalnya, pemuda sipit itu hampir tak pernah menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan seperti itu. Pasti setiap bertemu Jihoon, pemuda itu akan menyunggingkan senyum lebar hingga mata sipitnya menghilang. Tapi hari ini Soonyoung tidak tersenyum saat menatapnya, dan malah menatapnya datar.

"Soonyoung, maafkan aku." Kata Jihoon lagi, kali ini sambil menarik pelan ujung baju Soonyoung yang ia pegang.

Tapi Soonyoung masih menatapnya datar. Dan yang lebih membuat Jihoon ingin menangis adalah, pemuda itu tidak bicara sama sekali.

Pertahanan Jihoon runtuh seketika. Air mata yang sudah Jihoon tahan sejak tadi untuk tidak keluar, sekarang jatuh satu per satu ke pipi Jihoon dan lama kelamaan berubah menjadi isakan kecil. Ia meremas ujung baju Soonyoung yang ia pegang.

"Soonyoung, maaf. Maafkan aku. Tolong jangan diamkan aku begini. Bicaralah apa saja, kau juga boleh memarahiku jika kau memang ingin, asal jangan mendiamkanku. Aku mohon, Soonyoung." Kata Jihoon di tengah isakannya.

Soonyoung memang tidak menjawab. Tapi pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu langsung membawa tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang tengah terisak itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap pelan surai pirang Jihoon sambil meletakkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Jihoon.

"Sst..jangan menangis lagi." Kata Soonyoung pelan. "Aku sudah tidak marah, Ji."

Jihoon melepas pelukan Soonyoung lalu mendongak untuk menatap Soonyoung. Matanya sudah merah dan sembab, membuat Soonyoung tidak tega. Dengan lembut, Soonyoung mengusap pelan mata dan pipi Jihoon yang basah akan air mata dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Ka-kau..su-sudah t-tidak marah? K-kau memaafkan a-aku?" tanya Jihoon sesegukan.

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Karena aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi kau jangan menangis lagi."

Jihoon pun langsung menerjang tubuh Soonyoung dan memeluknya erat yang dengan senang hati dibalas oleh Soonyoung. Soonyoung mengelus pelan bagian belakang kepala Jihoon.

"Jangan diamkan aku seperti tadi, Soon." Kata Jihoon. "Aku lebih suka kau memarahiku daripada mendiamkanku seperti tadi."

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Iya, sayang." Katanya. "Maafkan aku juga sudah marah padamu."

 **~oOo~**

Acara kencan yang tadi sempat tertunda, akhirnya bisa terlaksana. Setelah Jihoon selesai menangis dan menenangkan dirinya, Soonyoung langsung membawa Jihoon ke salah satu mini market yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk untuk makan ramyun dan hot bar.

Jihoon duduk di salah satu kursi bagian luar mini market, sementara Soonyoung membelikan─sekaligus membuatkan─ramyun untuknya. Ia menatap lurus kearah taman yang di penuhi pasangan muda-mudi seperti ia dan Soonyoung tengah duduk di kursi taman sambil bercanda.

"Ji," sebuah suara sukses membuat perhatian Jihoon teralihkan.

Ia melihat Soonyoung sudah duduk di sampingnya, lalu diatas meja sudah ada dua buah ramyun _cup_ serta dua potong hot bar yang masih panas.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jihoon menggeleng, "Hanya sedang melihat beberapa orang disana." Balas Jihoon seraya mengaduk ramyunnya.

Kemudian keduanya tidak bicara lagi karena sibuk memakan ramyun mereka. Setelah selesai makan, Soonyoung mengajak Jihoon untuk pindah duduk di taman yang berhadapan langsung dengan sungai Han sambil memakan hot bar mereka.

"Soon," panggil Jihoon, membuat pemuda sipit yang tengah makan hot bar di sampingnya menoleh.

"Kau benar-benar sudah tidak marah padaku, kan?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengulum senyum. Setelah menelan hot barnya, Soonyoung mengusak pelan puncak kepala Jihoon, membuat pemuda mungil itu mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Aku sudah tidak marah, Ji." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Maaf ya karena sudah membuatmu kesal hari ini." Kata Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Tidak perlu minta maaf lagi." Kata Soonyoung. "Tapi, kuharap kau tidak lagi berdekatan dengan si Seokmin itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena...uh...aku...cemburu." Jawab Soonyoung.

Mendengar jawaban Soonyoung, Jihoon tidak bisa tidak tersenyum. Ia mengulum senyumnya sambil menggigit hot bar miliknya. Alasan yang kekanakan, tapi entah kenapa Jihoon justru senang kalau Soonyoung cemburu padanya.

"Jadi kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Seokmin lagi." Kata Soonyoung kemudian.

Jihoon tidak menjawab. Ia masih tersenyum sambil mengunyah hot barnya, membuat Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ji, kau dengar aku kan? Kau jangan dekat-dekat si Seokmin itu lagi, mengerti?" kata Soonyoung lagi.

"Iya sayang iya." Jawab Jihoon diselingi kekehan pelan.

Selesai memakan hot bar dan menikmati pemandanga di sungai Han, Soonyoung pun mengantarkan Jihoon pulang karena jam sudah menunjuk pukul 8 malam, dan Soonyoung tahu Jihoon sudah lelah. Sepanjang perjalanan, keduanya tidak bicara lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan karena Soonyoung marah dan tidak mau mengajak kekasihnya bicara. Kali ini mereka tidak bicara karena Jihoon tertidur di jok belakang motor Soonyoung sambil memeluk erat pinggang Soonyoung dan menggunakan punggung lebar Soonyoung sebagai bantal. Sementara Soonyoung, hanya tersenyum dibalik kaca helmnya.

"Hei, Ji bangunlah." Kata Soonyoung sambil mengelus pelan tangan Jihoon yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. "Sudah sampai di rumahmu."

Tapi Jihoon sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membuka matanya. Entah ia terlalu lelah atau punggung Soonyoung terlalu nyaman untuk di tinggalkan.

Tak lama kemudian, Seungcheol, sepupu Jihoon keluar dari dalam rumah. Ia menghampiri Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang masih duduk di atas motor. Ia menatap Soonyoung,

"Kemana kalian sampai malam begini?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Hanya kencan ke sungai Han, hyung." jawab Soonyoung.

"Lalu anak ini kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol lagi sambil menunjuk Jihoon yang masih menempel erat pada punggung Soonyoung.

"Dia ketiduran di jalan dan sekarang tidak mau bangun juga."

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya ini.

"Memalukan sekali." Gumam Seungcheol pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Soonyoung.

"Hei pemalas! Cepat bangun dan pindah ke kamarmu! Kau kira punggung Soonyoung itu kasur?!" seru Seungcheol seraya melepas paksa pelukan Jihoon pada pinggang Soonyoung.

Merasa tidurnya terusik, Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan.

"Hyung?" gumam Jihoon ketika mendapati melihat wajah sepupunya.

"Iya ini aku! Sekarang cepat turun dari motor Soonyoung dan pindah lah ke kamarmu! Kau berniat membuat Soonyoung tidak pulang malam ini?!" seru Seungcheol.

Jihoon mengucek matanya lalu ia menatap Soonyoung yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita sudah sampai, ya?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Aduh, maaf ya Soon." Kata Jihoon.

Kemudian Jihoon turun dari motor Soonyoung dibantu oleh Seungcheol. Setelahnya Seungcheol kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, memberikan kedua anak itu privasi.

"Kau tampak kelelahan, cepat masuk dan istirahat." Kata Soonyoung sambil mengelus pelan pipi Jihoon.

"Kau juga." Balas Jihoon. "Sampai di rumah langsung istirahat."

Soonyoung mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa." Kata Jihoon seraya menyeret kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah karena jujur ia sebenarnya masih sangat mengantuk.

Sementara Soonyoung, setelah memastikan Jihoon sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, ia langsung menyalakan kembali mesin motornya lalu segera pulang karena ia juga lelah dan butuh istirahat.

 **TBC**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Akhirnya bisa update juga setelah seminggu berperang dengan uts :") semoga yang nunggu ff ini update seneng deh sama chapter ini :)

2\. Disini muncul OC karena aku itu gak suka masukin member girlgrup sebagai cast, gatau kenapa. Padahal tadinya aku pake member Pristin loh bukan OC, tapi setelah dibaca ulang pas edit, malah gak srek akhirnya aku ganti jadi OC hehe. Kapan-kapan kali ya aku masukin member girlgrup ke ff.

3\. Konflik mulai muncul dikit-dikit. Tapi yang ini lucu buat aku karena jujur aku beneran ngebayangin mukanya Jihoon pas lagi ngetik bagian Jihoon minta maaf ke Soonyoung dan itu imut banget wkwk. Kayaknya aku mabok Jihoon deh :P

4\. Aku padahal udah mau update ini dari hari Minggu tapi tidak pernah terlaksana kenapa? Soalnya aku mabok 'Clap'. Iya maafin author ini yang udah jadi Seventeen trash. Aku sibuk streaming jadi gak bisa update hahahahaha bahkan uts aja gak fokus wkwk

5\. Maaf buat kalian-kalian para readers yang fansnya Seokmin aku jadiin dia sumber masalahnya Soonhoon. Aku gak maksud kok sumpah wkwk cuma demi kebutuhan cerita yaa...terpaksa. Aku sayang kok sama Seokmin dan 12 member Seventeen lainnya :)

Seperti biasanya ya tinggalkan review~ semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya ya :)

Sayang kalian semua :* thankseu~~


	9. Chapter 9

Pagi berikutnya Seungcheol di kejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang tak ia kenal di rumahnya. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam, mata yang agak besar, dan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Seungcheol yang kala itu sudah rapi dengan setelan jas khas pekerja kantor, memandang pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Maaf, kau siapa?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Ah, kau pasti sepupu Jihoon, kan?" kata pemuda itu. "Kenalkan, aku sepupu Kwon Soonyoung, namaku Wen Junhui. Aku kesini atas permintaan Soonyoung."

" _Oh, sepupu si sipit_ " batin Seungcheol.

"Dan kau kemari untuk apa?" tanya Seungcheol kemudian.

"Soonyoung, dia memintaku menjemput Jihoon karena dia tidak bisa menjemputnya." Jawab pemuda bernama Junhui itu.

"Soonyoung kemana?"

"Dia sakit pagi ini. Dia demam tinggi dan flu juga."

Setelahnya, Seungcheol mempersilahkan Jun untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamunya, sementara ia pergi ke kamar Jihoon untuk membangunkan sepupunya, si tukang tidur.

 **Klek**

Tepat seperti apa yang Seungcheol perkirakan. Kamar yang masih gelap. Tak mungkin di jam segini kamar seorang Lee Jihoon sudah terang dengan penghuninya yang sudah bangun dari tidur.

Seungcheol berjalan menuju saklar lampu dan menyalakannya, lalu menyibak gorden hingga cahaya matahari perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar Jihoon, menampilkan penghuni kamar tersebut yang masih bergelung dengan selimut hangan nan nyaman.

"Bangunlah pemalas!" seru Seungcheol sambil menggoyangkan badan Jihoon.

Tapi pemuda mungil itu sama sekali bergeming. Tak juga menunjukkan tanda akan bangun.

"Bangun dan temui orang yang mencarimu pagi ini!" seru Seungcheol lagi, kali ini sambil menepuk pelan pipi Jihoon, hingga membuat empunya risih.

Usaha Seungcheol akhirnya berhasil. Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap sepupunya itu dengan tatapan bengis. Ia menggerutu betapa menyebalkannya Seungcheol karena membangunkannya sepagi ini, padahal ia tidak punya jadwal kuliah pagi.

"Bangun dan temui seseorang di bawah. Ada yang mencarimu." Kata Seungcheol sebelum keluar dari kamar Jihoon.

"Arg! Sial! Siapa juga yang mencariku sepagi ini?!" gerutu Jihoon seraya turun dari ranjangnya.

Jihoon pergi ke ruang tamu sesuai instruksi Seungcheol. Di pikirnya, Soonyoung lah yang datang dan mencarinya, karena selama ini yang berani mengganggu paginya hanya Seungcheol dan Soonyoung. Tapi ketika Jihoon pergi ke ruang tamu, tak ada sosok Soonyoung disana, yang ada adalah pemuda yang tak ia kenal.

"Maaf, kau siapa?" Tanya Jihoon.

Pemuda yang dimaksud mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Jihoon. Pemuda itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum, kemudian berdiri dari sofa.

"Kau Lee Jihoon, kan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kenalkan, aku Wen Junhui, aku sepupu Soonyoung. Panggil saja Jun."

Jihoon mengangkat kedua alisnya, " _Jadi dia sepupu Soonyoung_." Batin Jihoon.

"Ah, kau pasti bingung kenapa aku mencarimu, kan?"

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku disuruh Soonyoung. Dia memintaku untuk menjemputmu." Kata Jun.

"Menjemputku? Memangnya Soonyoung kemana? Dia ada latihan _dance_?"

Jun menggeleng, "Dia sakit. Tadi saat aku membangunkannya, dia sangat pucat dan tubuhnya panas. Kurasa dia demam karena kelelahan."

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Jun masuk ke kamar Soonyoung untuk membangunkan anak itu sesuai jam yang ia minta._

 _Ketika Jun masuk, ia langsung menyalakan saklar lampu, membuat kamar itu langsung terang dan memperlihatkan penghuni kamar yang masih membungkus diri dengan selimut._

 _"Bangun, Soon!" Seru Jun seraya menyibak gorden kamar Soonyoung._

 _Tapi Soonyoung sama sekali tidak membuka matanya. Bergerak saja tidak._

 _Jun pun akhirnya menghampiri ranjang Soonyoung, duduk di tepi ranjangnya lalu menggoyang pelan tubuh Soonyoung._

 _"Bangunlah, Soon! Kau bilang ingin menjemput Jihoon?"_

 _Tiba-tiba terdengar erangan pelan. Soonyoung membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap Jun yang masih duduk di tepi ranjangnya._

 _"Kau pucat Soon. Kau sakit?" Tanya Jun seraya meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Soonyoung._

 _"Astaga Soon!" Seru Jun. "Kau demam!"_

 _Soonyoung memegang kepalanya, "Kurasa aku memang sakit, Jun. Kepalaku sakit."_

 _"Istirahatlah, aku akan membawakan sarapan dan obat untukmu." Kata Jun seraya pergi dari kamar Soonyoung._

 _Tak lama kemudian, Jun kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sup ayam yang masih hangat dan obat demam. Jun meletakkan nampan itu diatas nakas lalu membantu Soonyoung untuk duduk._

 _"Makanlah sarapanmu, lalu minum obat, setelah itu istirahat." Kata Jun._

 _Soonyoung terkekeh pelan, "Kau seperti Ibuku, Jun." Katanya._

 _"Jangan tertawa, bodoh! Kau itu sedang sakit!" Seru Jun._

 _"Iya..iya maaf."_

 _Kemudian Soonyoung memakan sup ayam yang dibawakan Jun untuknya sementara Jun sendiri hanya memperhatikan. Lebih tepatnya mengawasi, takut kalau Soonyoung tidak menghabiskan makanannya._

 _"Jun, daripada kau menatapku terus, lebih baik kau bantu aku." Kata Soonyoung._

 _"Bantu apa?"_

 _"Jemput Jihoon di rumahnya. Jam 10 nanti dia ada kuliah."_

 _Jun menggelengkan kepalanya, "bahkan saat sedang begini pun kau masih memprioritaskan Jihoon."_

 _"Tentu saja, dia kan memang prioritasku." Balas Soonyoung._

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

"Jadi Soonyoung demam?!" Seru Jihoon.

Jun mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya?"

Jun mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah, saat aku pergi dia masih makan."

Jihoon melirik jam dinding yang tak jauh dari sana. Masih jam 7 lewat 15, ia masih punya banyak waktu sebelum ke kampus.

"Maaf, Jun-ssi," kata Jihoon.

"Jun saja, Jun-ssi terdengar sangat formal dan aku tak nyaman mendengarnya."

"Baiklah, Jun, boleh aku minta tolong?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Ya?"

"A-aku ingin menjenguk Soonyoung."

 **~oOo~**

Jadi, disinilah Jihoon sekarang, di depan pintu kamar sang kekasih, Kwon Soonyoung. Di sampingnya berdiri sepupu Soonyoung, Jun.

"Buka saja." Kata Jun.

Jihoon pun meraih kenop pintu kamar Soonyoung lalu membuka pintu tersebut dengan mendorongnya perlahan. Dan ketika ia masuk, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok Soonyoung yang tertidur nyenyak di ranjangnya. Diatas nakas terdapat nampan berisi mangkuk kosong─yang bisa Jihoon tebak adalah bekas makan Soonyoung─dan gelas kosong.

"Aku akan membawa ini ke bawah, kau disini saja temani Soonyoung." Kata Jun seraya membawa nampan tersebut keluar.

Sepeninggal Jun, Jihoon duduk di tepi ranjang Soonyoung dan memperhatikan wajah pucat kekasihnya yang berkeringat sangat banyak. Jihoon mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya lalu mengusap pelan wajah Soonyoung yang berkeringat.

"Hng..." Suara Soonyoung membuat gerakan Jihoon terhenti. Ia menarik tangannya dari wajah Soonyoung.

Ketika Soonyoung membuka matanya, Jihoon menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Ji? Kau disini?" tanya Soonyoung dengan suara parau.

Jihoon mengangguk. Kemudian ia kembali mengusap pelan wajah Soonyoung yang berkeringat dengan sapu tangannya, tapi gerakannya terhenti sekali lagi, kali ini karena Soonyoung memegang tangan Jihoon yang ada di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Soonyoung lagi.

"Setelah ini aku akan ke kampus, Soon." Jawab Jihoon. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon yang ada di tangannya, "Lemas sekali dan kepalaku sakit. Rasanya panas di dalam tapi aku juga menggigil."

"Istirahatlah." Kata Jihoon. "Sepulang dari kampus nanti, aku akan mampir kesini lagi."

Soonyoung mengulum senyum, "Terima kasih sudah datang. Aku jadi merasa lebih baik setelah melihat wajahmu."

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih tetap Kwon Soonyoung yang _cheesy_." Ledek Jihoon.

Soonyoung hanya terkekeh pelan. Kemudian ia membawa tangan Jihoon di genggamannya untuk mengusap pelan wajahnya. Rasanya nyaman sekali, membuatnya mengantuk. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Soonyoung benar-benar tertidur, membuat Jihoon tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang tertidur tiba-tiba.

Ketika Jihoon tengah memandangi wajah sang kekasih yang tertidur, tiba-tiba Jun masuk ke kamar Soonyoung.

"Maaf, sekarang sudah jam 9, kau mau pergi sekarang atau tidak?" tanya Jun.

Jihoon mengangguk. Kemudian ia menarik tangannya yang ada di genggaman Soonyoung, sepelan mungkin agar kekasihnya tidak terbangun. Setelah terlepas, Jihoon berdiri dari ranjang Soonyoung lalu pergi, setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuh Soonyoung dengan selimut.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jun dan Jihoon mengobrol. Jun menceritakan hubungan saudaranya dengan Soonyoung, ia juga menceritakan kalau sebenarnya ia tinggal di Cina, dan ke Korea hanya untuk liburan dan menemui kekasihnya yang memang tinggal di Korea.

"Kekasihmu orang Korea?" tanya Jihoon.

Jun menggeleng, "Dia memang tinggal di Korea, tapi dia asli Cina." Kemudian tertawa.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa _double date_." Kata Jun setelah tawanya terhenti.

"Kita?"

Jun mengangguk, "Kau dan Soonyoung, lalu aku dan kekasihku." Jawab Jun. "Kebetulan juga aku belum mengenalkan kekasihku pada Soonyoung secara resmi. Soonyoung hanya tahu namanya saja, tapi belum pernah melihat langsung."

Jihoon terkekeh pelan, "Boleh juga." Jawab Jihoon. "Sepertinya akan menyenangkan."

"Tenang saja, kekasihku orang yang seru untuk diajak bicara, jadi kalau pun kau kehabisan topik obrolan, kekasihku punya banyak topik untuk dibicarakan." Balas Jun.

Jihoon terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jun. Kemudian keduanya melanjutkan obrolan, membicarakan hal lain, dari membicarakan Jun yang bekerja sebagai pelukis walaupun ia sebenarnya masih kuliah, sampai membicarakan Soonyoung. Dan obrolan itu terus berlangsung hingga mereka sampai di kampus Jihoon.

"Terima kasih tumpangannya." Kata Jihoon sebelum keluar dari mobil Jun.

"Sama-sama." Kata Jun.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Jun mengangguk. Dan setelah Jihoon turun dari mobil, Jun segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya lagi lalu pergi dari sana setelah melambaikan tangan pada Jihoon.

 **~oOo~**

Soonyoung terbangun karena suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ibunya berjalan masuk ke kamarnya lalu duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Ibu sudah pulang?" tanya Soonyoung dengan suara parau.

Ibunya mengangguk, "Ibu izin pulang cepat." Jawab Ibunya. "Jun telepon katanya kau sakit."

Soonyoung mendengus, menyayangkan kenapa sepupunya itu harus punya mulut besar? Kenapa anak itu harus menelepon Ibunya yang sedang bekerja dan bilang kalau ia sakit?

"Tidak perlu khawatir, bu." Kata Soonyoung. "Aku sudah makan dan minum obat."

Ibunya mengangguk, "Kalau begitu Ibu akan buatkan makan siang untukmu. Kau mau apa?"

"Apa saja asal buatan Ibu aku pasti makan." Jawab Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

Ibunya mengangguk, kemudian keluar dari kamar Soonyoung untuk membuatkan makan siang untuk Soonyoung yang suhu tubuhnya masih diatas normal. Setelah Ibunya keluar dari kamarnya, Soonyoung kembali membungkus dirinya dengan selimut dan mencoba kembali tidur karena kepalanya benar-benar berat dan pening. Tapi tampaknya ia tidak bisa karena,

"Hei, Soon! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jun tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Soonyoung yang tadi tengah mencoba kembali tidur menatap Jun dengan kesal.

"Bisa diam tidak?" tanya Soonyoung. "Sepupumu ini sedang sakit dan butuh ketenangan."

"Maaf." Balas Jun. "Tapi bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?"

Soonyoung menggeleng, keadaannya benar-benar jauh dari kata baik. Demamnya belum turun sama sekali, dan kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit. Bahkan peluh masih keluar sangat banyak, membuat baju yang tengah ia pakai setengah basah.

"Ganti bajumu dengan yang baru." Kata Jun. "Kau seperti tersiram air kau tahu? Benar-benar basah kuyup."

Kemudian Jun bangkit dari ranjang Soonyoung dan pergi menuju lemari pakaian Soonyoung untuk mengambilkan baju yang lebih nyaman untuk dipakai Soonyoung. Karena bagaimana pun juga, tidur dengan baju basah itu tak akan nyaman sama sekali, apalagi ketika sakit.

Jun kemudian melempar sebuah kaus berbahan agak tebal kearah ranjang Soonyoung yang ia ambil dari lemari.

"Kau mau aku gantikan atau kau ganti sendiri?" tanya Jun sambil tersenyum.

Soonyoung menatap Jun jijik, "Keluar sana, sial!" seru Soonyoung sambil terbatuk.

Jun terkekeh seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar Soonyoung.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jun kembali masuk ke kamar Soonyoung. Soonyoung sendiri sudah selesai mengganti bajunya dan sudah kembali merebahkan diri di ranjang. Kepalanya masih sangat berat dan sakit, ia tak kuat berdiri terlalu lama.

Jun kembali duduk di ranjang Soonyoung, "Sebenarnya kau sakit kenapa?" tanya Jun.

"Entahlah." Balas Soonyoung. "Sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku sudah tak enak badan."

"Tapi kau memaksa untuk ikut rapat dengan tim _dance_ mu dan pergi kencan dengan Jihoon." Kata Jun.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku ada latihan, tapi dengan keadaan begini, berdiri saja aku tak sanggup terlalu lama." Kata Soonyoung.

"Dengan keadaanmu yang begini saja kau masih memikirkan latihan. Ketua yang baik." Sindir Jun.

"Hei, ambilkan ponselku." Kata Soonyoung. "Aku belum bilang pada pelatihku kalau aku sakit."

Jun menurut dan bangkit dari ranjang Soonyoung, berjalan menuju meja belajar yang tak jauh dari ranjang Soonyoung dan mengambil ponsel Soonyoung disana.

"Hei, ada banyak _missed call_." Kata Jun.

"Dari siapa?"

"Entahlah, tidak ada namanya."

"Eh? Serius? Coba kulihat." Kata Soonyoung.

Jun menyodorkan ponsel Soonyoung dan pemiliknya. Ketika Soonyoung menerima ponselnya dari Jun, Soonyoung langsung melihat ke layar dan memang seperti apa yang Jun katakan tadi, banyak panggilan tak terjawab yang entah dari siapa. Soonyoung tidak menyimpan nomor itu di kontak ponselnya. Soonyoung pikir hanya orang salah sambung atau jahil, tapi tak mungkin sampai berkali-kali begitu.

"Kau kenal nomornya?" tanya Jun.

"Tidak, aku juga baru pertama kali melihat nomor ini." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Mau coba telepon?"

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Biar saja. Toh kalau memang butuh pasti akan telepon lagi."

Kemudian Soonyoung kembali ke niat utamanya untuk menghubungi pelatihnya dan bilang kalau ia tidak bisa mengikuti latihan beberapa hari karena sakit.

Soonyoung meletakkan ponselnya diatas nakas setelah pelatihnya mengizinkannya untuk tidak ikut latihan dan mengatakan kalau Soonyoung harus banyak istirahat agar tetap bisa berpartisipasi di kompetisi kali ini.

"Hei, Jun." panggil Soonyoung, membuat Jun yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil memainkan ponsel menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Jun.

"Bisa minta tolong lagi?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau meminta tolong untuk menjemput Jihoon di kampus?"

Soonyoung menyunggingkan cengirannya pada Jun, membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas. Tapi kemudian menganggukkan kepala karena bagaimana pun juga ia tetap sayang pada sepupunya itu walaupun sering membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Terima kasih." Kata Soonyoung.

"Iya." Balas Jun. "Tapi, jangan kira ini semua gratis, Soon."

Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahi, "Maksudmu? Kau minta imbalan?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Jun. "Memangnya aku ini pesuruhmu? Tentu saja kau harus memberikanku imbalan."

Soonyoung menghela nafas, "Baiklah." Katanya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Ayo kita _double date_ akhir pekan minggu depan. Tapi kau yang membayar semuanya."

"Sial!" seru Soonyoung. "Kau mengajakku _double date_ tapi aku yang membayar semuanya. Kau pikir uangku sebanyak apa?!"

"Tenang, kita tidak akan pergi ke tempat yang aneh-aneh, hanya taman bermain." Kata Jun. "Jadi mungkin kau hanya butuh uang untuk membayar tiket dan makan."

Soonyoung menghela nafas. Ingin menolak tapi nanti Jun tidak mau pergi menjemput Jihoon. Jadi dengan amat sangat terpaksa, Soonyoung menyanggupinya.

 **~oOo~**

Sore harinya Jun benar-benar pergi menjemput Jihoon di kampusnya. Tapi Jun hanya menunggu di dalam mobil, tidak diluar. Jun tengah membalas pesan dari kekasihnya ketika ia mendengar suara jendela mobilnya di ketuk dari luar. Jun menoleh dan mendapati sosok Jihoon disana, kemudian Jun turun dari mobil.

"Hai, Jihoon." Sapa Jun.

"Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Jihoon.

"Soonyoung memaksaku untuk menjemputmu disini." Jawab Jun.

Jihoon terkekeh pelan kemudian berkata, "Lalu Soonyoung?"

"Dia lebih baik setelah makan masakan Ibunya."

"Ada bibi Kwon dirumah?"

Jun mengangguk, "Aku meminta bibi untuk cepat pulang karena Soonyoung sakit." Jawab Jun, membuat Jihoon terkekeh lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk." Kata Jun. "Kau mau menjenguk Soonyoung lagi kan?"

Jihoon mengaggukkan kepalanya lalu mengikuti Jun yang sudah lebih dulu kembali masuk ke mobil. Setelah Jihoon masuk, Jun langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jihoon dan Jun kembali mengobrol banyak. Jun menceritakan bagaimana kekasihnya yang belakangan ini manja padanya karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, dan Jihoon hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan. Sementara Jihoon bercerita soal tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk menjelang ujian tengah semester, dan bilang mungkin menyenangkan kalau bisa seperti Jun, kuliah sambil bekerja karena belakangan ini Jihoon memang butuh uang lebih.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di rumah Soonyoung. Jihoon turun lebih dulu karena matanya tak sengaja melihat Soonyoung tengah bicara dengan seorang gadis di depan pintu rumahnya. Jihoon melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Jihoon!" seru Soonyoung ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Jihoon yang tengah berjalan menghampirnya.

Jihoon melirik sekilas gadis yang tengah bicara dengan Soonyoung, lalu ia berdiri disamping Soonyoung dan tiba-tiba saja Soonyoung langsung merangkul pundaknya posesif, membuat Jihoon sedikit tersentak.

"Ini siapa, Soon?" tanya Jihoon kemudian.

"Dia anggota baru di tim _dance_ ku. Namanya Kim Yebin." Jawab Soonyoung.

Gadis yang dikenalkan Soonyoung itu pun tersenyum kearah Jihoon, "Hai, namaku Kim Yebin. Salam kenal."

Jihoon menyunggingkan senyum tipis, membalas, "Lee Jihoon."

"Ah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu oppa. Sampai bertemu di tempat latihan." Yebin pamit pulang.

Soonyoung mengangguk, dan setelahnya gadis itu pergi dari sana.

"Siapa itu? Temanmu?" tanya Jun ketika Yebin sudah pergi.

"Dia salah satu anggota di tim _dance_ ku." Balas Soonyoung. "Dan aku baru kenal dia kemarin, jadi belum bisa dibilang kami berteman."

"Lalu dia kesini mau apa?" tanya Jun lagi.

"Katanya menjengukku." Jawab Soonyoung. "Aku juga terkejut awalnya karena tiba-tiba saja dia datang. Aku bahkan sampai bertanya dari mana dia tahu alamat rumahku, dan katanya pelatih yang memberikannya. Lalu soal nomor telepon yang menelepon ke ponselku berkali-kali itu juga ternyata nomor teleponnya."

Jun mengernyitkan dahi, "Gadis mengerikan."

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Aku juga sudah merasa risih padanya sejak awal."

"Ayo masuk, tubuhmu masih hangat, Soon. Ayo kembali ke kamarmu dan istirahat." Jihoon tiba-tiba menginterupsi pembicaraan Soonyoung dan Jun.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon yang masih ia rangkul pundaknya lalu tersenyum, "Ayo masuk."

Kemudian Soonyoung membawa Jihoon masuk ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Jun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

 **~oOo~**

Soonyoung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang atas suruhan Jihoon. Sambil tersenyum lebar, Soonyoung menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada lalu menatap kekasihnya yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jihoon.

"Sudah lebih baik." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Kudengar dari Jun, bibi Kwon dirumah."

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Iya, Ibu pulang karena Jun melapor pada Ibu kalau aku sakit. Sekarang Ibu sedang pergi belanja."

Jihoon kemudian tersenyum tipis, lalu tangannya terangkat dan ia mengelus pelan surai hitam pekat kekasihnya yang tengah sakit. Soonyoung sendiri tampak menikmati elusan pelan tangan Jihoon di rambutnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Cepat sembuh." Kata Jihoon.

"Iya aku tahu kau khawatir padaku." Balas Soonyoung sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Bukan, kalau kau sakit, kau merepotkan semua orang tahu!"

Soonyoung tersenyum. Ia tahu kalau Jihoon sebenarnya tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu. Hanya saja kepribadian Jihoon yang _tsundere_ , membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan secara terang-terangan.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Ji?" tanya Soonyoung kemudian.

"Biasa saja. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku banyak tugas karena sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester." Jawab Jihoon, masih sambil mengelus pelan rambut Soonyoung.

"Kau jangan sampai sakit, ya." Kata Soonyoung.

"Kalau aku sakit, aku pastikan Seungcheol hyung mencarimu karena aku yakin kau yang menularkan penyakit padaku."

"Jangan begitu, Ji. Kau tahu seseram apa Seungcheol hyung kalau marah." Balas Soonyoung.

Jihoon tak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih menikmati tangannya yang masih setia mengelus rambut Soonyoung yang lembut tapi basah karena keringat.

"Makan malam disini, ya." Kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon menggeleng, "Seungcheol hyung akan pulang cepat dan memasak dirumah, jadi aku harus pulang. Lagipula hari ini bibi dan paman pulang dari luar kota."

Soonyoung memberengut sedih tapi kemudian ia tersenyum tipis,

"Tak apa." Kata Soonyoung. "Pulang lah, aku tahu kau sudah lama tak bertemu bibi dan pamanmu."

Jihoon membalas senyuman Soonyoung, "Besok jika aku punya waktu, aku akan menjengukmu lagi."

"Tidak juga aku tak apa-apa, Ji." Balas Soonyoung. "Aku tahu kekasihku selalu sibuk."

Jihoon terkekeh, "Kau juga sama."

Kemudian keduanya tak bicara lagi. Jihoon menyuruh Soonyoung untuk tidur karena ia harus banyak istirahat agar cepat sembuh, sementara Jihoon masih mengelus rambut Soonyoung pelan hingga empunya benar-benar jatuh dalam alam mimpi.

 **TBC**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Akhirnya update setelah nyaris 2 minggu gak update. Dan lagi-lagi aku minta maaf, karena setelah ini aku bakalan lama buat update karena tugas kembali bertumpuk kayak cucian kotor :( aku juga stres. Saking banyaknya sampe gatau mau ngerjain yang mana dulu. Huft :(

2\. Yak disini udah mulai ada tikungan. Tapi tikungannya belum tajam setajam silet. Setelah ini pasti bakalan ada pasukan penjaga Soonhoon di kolom review karena kemunculan perempuan ular yang siap tikung menikung hubungan Soonhoon. Maaf ya buat kalian, tapi aku gak bisa bikin mereka adem ayem, harus ada konflik gitu biar seru muehehehehe :P

3\. Tapi chapter ini lucu ya banyak Soonhoon berlovey dovey karena Soonyoung sakit. Sengaja sih soalnya chapter depan banyak surprise buat kalian :) ditunggu ya sampe tugas kuliahku selesai, nanti aku bakalan cepet-cepet update kok.

4\. Disini Jun muncul banyak ya:) aku senang. Mungkin setelah chapter ini Jun akan lebih banyak muncul bersama dengan Seokmin dan Yebin(OC). Siap-siap aja ya:) Yang nunggu moment Junhao, coming soon:))

Seperti biasa ya, tinggalkan sebuah review penyemangat untuk author :)

Sayang kalian~:* Thankseu...


	10. Chapter 10

Soonyoung sembuh tiga hari setelah Jihoon terakhir kali datang ke rumahnya untuk menjenguk. Dan selama tiga hari itu ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Jihoon. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat pesan singkat yang kadang dibalas dalam waktu yang lama oleh Jihoon. Soonyoung berasumsi jika kekasihnya itu tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang bertumpuk, karena ia tahu sebanyak apa tugas kuliah kekasihnya itu. Lalu, di hari pertama ia kembali masuk kuliah setelah enam hari absen karena demam, Soonyoung datang ke fakultas musik untuk menemui kekasihnya. Niat awalnya adalah memberikan kejutan untuk Jihoon yang sama sekali tidak ia beritahu kalau ia sudah sembuh dan sudah kembali kuliah.

Jihoon adalah orang yang tidak suka punya banyak teman. Lebih tepatnya temannya bisa dihitung jari, jadi Soonyoung agak kesulitan mencari Jihoon karena ia bingung harus bertanya pada siapa. Tapi kebetulan ia bertemu dengan senior Jihoon yang ia kenal. Namanya Kim Jonghyun. Soonyoung kenal Jonghyun ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu Jihoon yang tengah mengobrol di depan pintu masuk fakultas musik, dan Jihoon pun langsung mengenalkan Jonghyun pada Soonyoung.

"Hyung!" panggil Soonyoung, membuat Jonghyun yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kearah Soonyoung yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai, Soonyoung." Sapa Jonghyun. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baru sembuh sakit, dan ini hari aku baru masuk kuliah lagi." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Benarkah? Lalu keadaanmu sudah baik?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Aku sudah sangat baik, hyung."

"Oh iya," kata Soonyoung lagi. "Hyung lihat Jihoon?"

Jonghyun mengangguk, "Aku tadi berpapasan dengannya. Dia ke ruang kesehatan bersama seseorang, tapi aku tak kenal. Coba kau cek."

Soonyoung mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih, hyung. Aku pergi dulu. Lain kali kita mengobrol lagi."

"Baiklah."

Setelahnya Soonyoung pergi menuju ruang kesehatan di lantai dua gedung fakultas musik. Soonyoung sedikit berlari karena ruang kesehatan berada di ujung koridor.

Ketika ia sampai, Soonyoung langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk. Ia membuka pintu sangat pelan, takut mengganggu orang yang ada di dalam. Tapi ketika ia masuk, ruangan tersebut sepi, hanya ada suara dua orang tengah bicara. Dari suaranya, keduanya adalah laki-laki, karena penasaran, Soonyoung pun melangkah semakin masuk ke ruang kesehatan tersebut. Dan apa yang ia lihat setelahnya, membuatnya cukup tercengang. Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja dan tubuhnya membeku. Raut wajahnya mengeras dan tanpa sadar ia mengepal kedua tangannya.

Disana, ia melihat Seokmin tengah memeluk erat kekasihnya, Jihoon. Dan Jihoon sama sekali tidak berontak atau berusaha melepaskan diri. Lalu dengan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun Soonyoung berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Lee Jihoon," Soonyoung memanggil Jihoon dengan nada suara dingin.

Mendengar suara yang familiar memanggil namanya, Jihoon sontak langsung melepaskan pelukan Seokmin lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata Jihoon membola ketika melihat sosok Soonyoung yang seharusnya ada di rumah karena sakit, sekarang berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan marah sambil mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat.

"Soo-Soonyoung.." kata Jihoon berbisik.

Tak hanya Jihoon, Seokmin pun juga terkejut dengan kehadiran Soonyoung disini.

"Apa yang aku katakan untuk tidak mendekatinya, Ji?" tanya Soonyoung sambil menatap tajam Seokmin.

Jihoon menunduk. Sekarang ia benar-benar ketakutan karena kekasihnya tengah marah. Mungkin memang Soonyoung adalah orang yang ramah dan ceria, suka bercanda dan melucu, tapi jika Soonyoung sudah marah dan kecewa, pemuda itu akan menyeramkan. Jihoon sudah pernah melihat Soonyoung mengamuk sekali ketika mereka sekolah dulu, dan setelahnya Jihoon tak mau membuat Soonyoung marah karena sangat menakutkan.

"Ma-maaf, Soon. A-aku-"

Jihoon belum selesai bicara tapi tangan Soonyoung mendorongnya untuk minggir. Kemudian pemuda itu mendekat kearah ranjang dimana Seokmin berada. Merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, Jihoon buru-buru menarik tangan Soonyoung. Tapi pemuda itu langsung melepaskan tangan Jihoon.

"Cukup aku melihat kelakuanmu selama ini." Kata Soonyoung pada Seokmin. "Harusnya kau sudah tahu kalau Jihoon memiliki kekasih, dan itu aku. Dan harusnya juga kau tahu diri untuk tidak mendekati kekasihku."

Seokmin menelan ludah susah payah karena merasakan tatapan tajam Soonyoung benar-benar menyeramkan.

"Soonyoung, sudah." Kata Jihoon sambil menarik tangan Soonyoung agar menjauh.

"Diam, Ji!" seru Soonyoung, membuat Jihoon tersentak dan melepaskan tangan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung kembali menatap Seokmin yang belum berani membuka suara. Dan tiba-tiba saja Soonyoung menarik Seokmin hingga turun dari ranjang dan memukul wajahnya hingga pemuda itu terjatuh ke lantai ruang kesehatan. Jihoon memekik karena terkejut dengan sikap Soonyoung.

"Itu untuk peringatan sekaligus untuk sikapmu yang seenaknya memeluk kekasihku." Kata Soonyoung.

Jihoon berjongkok di dekat Seokmin. Ia menarik dagu pemuda itu agar menghadapnya, lalu ia tersentak karena darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir Seokmin yang sedikit robek. Jihoon berdiri dan menghadap Soonyoung, menatap kekasihnya dengan marah.

"KENAPA KAU MEMUKULNYA, KWON SOONYOUNG?!" Jihoon berteriak marah.

Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahi, "TENTU SAJA AKU HARUS! DIA SUDAH BERANI MEMELUKMU!" Soonyoung balik berteriak.

"TAPI KAU BERLEBIHAN!"

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon tak percaya, "OH! JADI KAU MEMBELANYA?! KAU SUKA DIA MEMELUKMU, BEGITU?!"

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, tiba-tiba saja Jihoon menampar pipi Soonyoung. Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat bahkan tanpa Jihoon sendiri sadar. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian Jihoon berjalan mendekati Soonyoung berusaha memegang pipi kekasihnya yang sudah ia tampar. Tapi Jihoon tersentak karena Soonyoung mundur selangkah menjauhinya.

"Jadi begitu, Ji." Kata Soonyoung pelan sambil menunduk.

Kemudian pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jihoon, "Baiklah, aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua seperti yang kau mau. Aku pergi."

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu Soonyoung benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jihoon dan Seokmin.

 **~oOo~**

Soonyoung mengendarai motornya seperti orang kerasukan. Ia tak peduli akan mendapat kecelakaan atau ditangkap polisi. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah menenangkan diri. Ia bahkan rela meninggalkan kampus dan membolos kuliah. Ia tak peduli lagi.

Soonyoung sampai di sungai Han. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi panjang disana dengan seplastik bir yang ia beli di mini market. Memang ini masih terlalu siang untuk minum, tapi Soonyoung tidak peduli.

Soonyoung menatap lurus, memperhatikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sungai Han sambil meneguk bir kaleng di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba

"Soonyoung?"

Sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang membuat Soonyoung menoleh. Ia terkejut ketika tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

Itu Jun. Dan dia bersama seseorang entah siapa, Soonyoung baru melihatnya.

Jun menghampiri Soonyoung dan berdiri di hadapan pemuda yang masih setia duduk di kursi panjang sambil memegang kaleng bir di tangannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kukira kau pergi kuliah." Kata Jun.

Lalu mata Jun tak sengaja melirik kaleng bir di tangan Soonyoung dan juga plastik mini market di sebelah Soonyoung yang penuh dengan bir.

"Kau minum?!" seru Jun.

Soonyoung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jun. Matanya fokus pada sosok pemuda disebelah Jun yang tangannya di genggam erat oleh sepupunya itu.

"Dia siapa, Jun?" Soonyoung justru malah bertanya bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jun.

Jun melihat kemana arah pandangan Soonyoung.

"Kekasihku." Jawab Jun.

"Oh jadi ini yang namanya Minghao." Kata Soonyoung. "Halo, aku sepupu Jun, kau pasti sudah sering mendengar namaku dari Jun, kan? Jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diriku lagi."

Pemuda bernama Minghao itu tersenyum canggung karena merasa tak enak dengan situasi sekarang. Pasalnya ia bertemu dan dikenalkan pada sepupu Jun saat pemuda itu tengah minum sendirian dengan wajah yang...hem...frustasi?

"Sudah jangan mengalihkan pertanyaanku! Cepat jawab! Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan berkaleng-kaleng bir?!" seru Jun.

Soonyoung melirik sepupunya, "Aku sedang ingin sendirian, Jun. Jadi kumohon jangan ganggu aku dulu dengan pertanyaanmu itu. Aku akan cerita jika aku mau dan sekarang aku tidak mau menceritakan apapun padamu, apalagi dalam situasi kau tengah kencan."

Jun menghela nafas. Ia tahu, bahkan tanpa Soonyoung beritahu kalau pemuda itu sedang memiliki masalah. Hanya saja Jun tidak tahu masalah apa yang pemuda itu miliki sekarang dan apa penyebabnya. Yang Jun bisa katakan adalah masalah ini serius karena Jun tahu kalau Soonyoung tidak terlalu suka minum walaupun ia bisa. Soonyoung tak akan minum jika tidak ingin.

"Kita bicarakan ini di rumah." Kata Jun.

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali meminum bir di tangannya.

Kemudian Jun mengajak kekasihnya untuk pergi dan membiarkan Soonyoung sendirian karena memang pemuda itu sepertinya butuh ruang untuk sendirian sekarang.

Jun tengah makan siang bersama kekasihnya di sebuah restoran ketika ponselnya berdering. Pemuda itu pun mengangkat telepon yang masuk dan menerimanya di hadapan kekasihnya yang tengah menyuap makanan.

"Halo?"

" _Jun."_ Suara Jihoon terdengar di seberang telepon.

"Oh, Jihoon. Ada apa, Ji?"

" _Maaf aku bertanya ini, tapi apakah kau sedang bersama Soonyoung?"_

Jun mengernyitkan dahi. Ia bingung kenapa Jihoon menanyakan hal ini padanya. Apa jangan-jangan masalah Soonyoung berkaitan dengan Jihoon?

Lalu kalaupun iya, Jun bingung apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Jihoon dimana Soonyoung? Tapi Soonyoung akan marah padanya nanti karena pemuda itu sudah bilang kalau ia ingin sendirian.

Setelah menghela nafas panjang Jun menjawab,

"Aku tidak sedang bersamanya." Jawab Jun.

" _Lalu apa kau tahu dimana dia?"_ tanya Jihoon.

"Aku tahu, tapi kurasa kau jangan menemuinya dulu, Ji."

Tak terdengar jawaban dari Jihoon, jadi Jun melanjutkan,

"Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa antara kau dan Soonyoung, yang pasti tolong biarkan dia sendirian untuk sekarang."

Jihoon tak menjawab lagi, membuat Jun sedikit merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu.

"Ji?" panggil Jun.

" _I-iya, ba-baiklah aku...tidak akan mengganggunya dulu...ya..."_ kata Jihoon.

Kemudian telepon di putus oleh Jihoon. Jun benar-benar diliputi rasa bersalah. Walaupun samar ia masih bisa mendengar kalau suara Jihoon bergetar. Bisa Jun tebak kalau pemuda itu hendak menahan tangis.

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja, Jun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Itu siapa, _ge_ ?" tanya Minghao ketika Jun tengah mengunyah makanannya.

"Kekasih Soonyoung." Jawab Jun sekenanya setelah menelan makanannya. "Hao-ya, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merasa tidak enak padanya."

Minghao menatap Jun bingung, "Memangnya apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia bertanya dimana Soonyoung sekarang. Aku ingin mengatakan dimana Soonyoung, tapi aku tahu kalau Soonyoung sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Jelas Jun. "Dan kenapa juga aku harus berada ditengah-tengah pasangan ini? Buat pusing saja."

Minghao tersenyum sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Jun, "Nanti saja _gege_ bicarakan dengan Soonyoung, sekarang ayo habiskan makannya."

Jun menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk. Setelahnya Jun dan Minghao kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka yang terhenti sebentar.

Sorenya, setelah mengantar Minghao pulang, Jun langsung tancap gas menuju rumah setelah menelepon Soonyoung untuk bertanya dimana dia sekarang. Dan ketika Soonyoung menjawab kalau ia berada di rumah, Jun segera mengendarai mobilnya pulang.

Sampai di rumah, Jun segera pergi ke kamar Soonyoung dan menemukan si pemilik kamar tengah merebahkan diri di ranjang dengan wajah tertutup bantal. Plastik mini market berisi bir yang tadi ia lihat ketika bertemu Soonyoung di sungai Han sekarang berada di lantai kamar pemuda sipit itu dengan isinya yang sudah berkurang setengah. Bisa Jun bilang kalau Soonyoung sudah minum sekitar 4-6 kaleng bir.

Jun menarik paksa bantal yang berada diatas wajah Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang tadinya tengah memejamkan mata berusaha untuk tidur, kembali membuka matanya. Ia menatap Jun yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah pulang." Kata Soonyoung. "Cepat sekali kencannya."

Jun menghela nafas, "Aku tidak sedang ingin membicarakan soal kencanku. Aku disini untuk membicarakan soal masalahmu."

Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jun ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan cerita ketika aku ingin." Balas Soonyoung.

"Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu begini." Kata Jun. "Jihoon lagi, kan?"

Soonyoung melirik Jun dengan tatapan 'bagaimana-kau-bisa-tahu'.

"Sekarang aku yakin kalau kau itu cenayang." Kata Soonyoung.

"Aku bukan cenayang dan aku tidak bisa meramal." Balas Jun. "Tadi Jihoon meneleponku, dia menanyakan keberadaanmu."

Sekarang Soonyoung merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan seluruh atensinya tertuju pada Jun. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jihoon akan mencarinya hingga bertanya pada Jun.

"A-apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku bilang untuk tidak menemuimu dulu." Jawab Jun.

Soonyoung mendesah lega mendengar jawaban Jun. Ia kira Jun akan memberitahu keberadaannya karena memang setelah pergi meninggalkan Jihoon di ruang kesehatan tadi, Soonyoung tidak menjawab telepon ataupun membalas pesan dari Jihoon.

"Terima kasih tidak memberitahu Jihoon." Kata Soonyoung.

"Tapi kau berhutang cerita padaku."

"Nanti saja ketika aku ingin."

"Apa masalah kalian kali ini sangat serius sampai kau menghindarinya?"

"Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri, Jun." Jawab Soonyoung. "Aku harus menenangkan pikiranku sebelum membicarakan masalah ini dengan Jihoon."

Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut, Jun sudah bisa menebak kalau masalah Soonyoung dan Jihoon kali ini sangat serius. Dan akan lebih baik jika Jun tidak terlibat lebih jauh karena ini semua adalah masalah mereka berdua.

"Cepat selesaikan masalah kalian." Kata Jun seraya berdiri dari duduk.

Soonyoung hanya diam, tidak menjawab. Sementara Jun, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka kembali pintu tersebut. Tapi sebelum keluar, Jun kembali mengatakan sesuatu,

"Dan kau harus tahu, Jihoon hampir menangis ketika meneleponku tadi."

Setelahnya Jun benar-benar keluar dari kamar Soonyoung, meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih terduduk di tengah ranjangnya, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

 **~oOo~**

"Aku pulang!" terdengar suara Seungcheol dari arah pintu depan.

Sekarang baru pukul 6 sore dan Seungcheol sudah pulang karena kebetulan seluruh pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan ia bisa pulang lebih awal.

Seungcheol langsung pergi ke dapur karena hidungnya mencium bau masakan. Dan ia menemukan Ibunya tengah memasak.

"Harum sekali." Kata Seungcheol. "Apa yang Ibu masak?"

"Kimchi jjigae." Jawab Ibunya.

"Oh ya bu, aku lihat sepatu Jihoon di depan. Dia sudah pulang kuliah?"

Ibunya mematikan kompor lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Seungcheol. Seungcheol melihat raut wajah Ibunya yang tampak khawatir langsung mengerutkan dahi.

"Jihoon sudah kembali sejak pukul 2 siang tadi." Jawab Ibunya.

"Tidak biasanya. Dia sakit?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Itu dia yang Ibu tidak tahu. Pulang tadi Jihoon tampak sangat lesu, Ibu sudah bertanya apa dia sakit, dan Jihoon bilang kalau ia baik-baik saja. Tapi setelahnya dia langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Ibu tidak tahu apa Jihoon sudah makan atau belum. Ibu sudah mencoba bicara padanya tapi Jihoon sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya." Jelas Ibunya. "Cheol-ah, coba kau bicara dengannya."

Seungcheol mengangguk.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rumah, Seungcheol pergi ke kamar Jihoon. Dengan perlahan ia mengetuk pintu kamar Jihoon.

"Ji, ini aku." Kata Seungcheol. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Seungcheol pun kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah, ayolah biarkan aku masuk."

"A-aku lelah, hyung. Aku ingin istirahat." Jihoon akhirnya menjawab. Tapi bohong jika Seungcheol tidak tahu kalau suara Jihoon bergetar.

"Biarkan aku masuk dan bicara denganmu." Kata Seungcheol.

"A-aku lelah, hyung." Balas Jihoon.

"Kau kira bisa membohongiku begitu saja? Aku ini sepupumu, jadi aku bisa tahu kalau kau tengah bohong sekarang." Kata Seungcheol. "Buka pintunya dan biarkan aku masuk."

Jihoon tidak menjawab.

Seungcheol menghela nafas, "Ji, jangan sampai aku mendobrak pintu ini."

Setelah Seungcheol berkata demikian, beberapa detik kemudian kunci pintu kamar Jihoon terbuka. Seungcheol pun langsung membuka pintu kamar Jihoon dan masuk kesana. Ia menghampiri Jihoon yang duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada tepi ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan mengurung diri di kamar? Kau membuat Ibu khawatir." Kata Seungcheol seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jihoon.

Tak terdengar jawaban dari Jihoon. Sadar kalau sepupunya itu tidak menjawab, Seungcheol menoleh untuk melihat wajah Jihoon, dan terkejut ketika melihat jejak air mata di wajah Jihoon, bahkan ia baru sadar kalau mata Jihoon sembab.

"Kau habis menangis?!" seru Seungcheol.

Jihoon buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Seungcheol. Tapi Seungcheol lebih cepat, pria itu menahan dagu Jihoon lalu menariknya agar menghadap kearah Seungcheol.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi." Kata Seungcheol.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Jihoon.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Ji." Kata Seungcheol lagi. "Kau bertengkar dengan Soonyoung?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Soonyoung kalau kau menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau jujur, biar aku yang menanyakannya sendiri pada Soonyoung."

Jihoon membulatkan matanya lalu menggeleng kuat.

"Jangan, hyung!" seru Jihoon.

Seungcheol menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

"Tapi hyung janji untuk tidak melakukan apapun pada Soonyoung. Ini masalahku dengannya, biarkan aku dan dia yang menyelesaikannya." Kata Jihoon.

Seungcheol sebenarnya tidak mau berjanji. Melihat sepupu kesayangannya begini saja Seungcheol sebenarnya ingin menghajar Soonyoung, tapi karena Jihoon sendiri yang meminta, mau tak mau Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Seungcheol.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Seungcheol, Jihoon akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Soonyoung. Semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

 **~oOo~**

Soonyoung meninggalkan rumah ketika jam makan malam. Ia bilang akan pergi sebentar tapi nyatanya ia melarikan diri ke studio tari tempat biasa timnya latihan. Soonyoung adalah ketuanya, sudah pasti ia tahu jadwal latihan timnya sendiri, dan Soonyoung tahu kalau mereka tidak ada jadwal latihan hari ini, jadi Soonyoung bebas memakainya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Soonyoung bisa minum alkohol, hanya saja dia bukanlah peminum yang kuat. Soonyoung biasanya hanya minum 2-3 kaleng bir atau 1 botol soju, itu pun ia sudah mulai mabuk. Jadi ketika ia punya masalah, Soonyoung lebih suka menenangkan diri dengan menyendiri di studio tari, menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga ia melupakan masalahnya sendiri.

Seperti perkiraannya, studio tari itu kosong. Dan ketika ia masuk, Soonyoung segera menutup rapat-rapat pintu studio. Kemudian Soonyoung langsung menyalakan lagu dari ponselnya yang tersambung ke _speaker_ besar disini. Ketika lagu mulai terdengar, Soonyoung dengan refleks menggerakkan tubuhnya sambil menatap pantulan bayangannya sendiri pada cermin di hadapannya.

Semakin larut malam, semakin menggila gerakan Soonyoung. Peluh sudah menetes satu per satu dari ujung kepalanya tapi Soonyoung tidak berhenti. Ia terus menggerakkan tubuhnya sambil menatap pantulan bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

Satu yang Soonyoung tidak tahu. Jun ada disana. Entah karena terlalu fokus hingga tak menghiraukan sekitarnya, Soonyoung sama sekali tidak tahu Jun masuk ke studio dan memperhatikannya sejak tadi dari sofa panjang yang ada di pojok dekat dengan pintu masuk. Jun sebenarnya ingin menghentikan Soonyoung karena ia khawatir sepupunya itu akan kembali sakit, tapi mengingat bagaimana frustasinya Soonyoung hari ini, Jun akhirnya hanya memperhatikan tanpa bersuara. Ia membiarkan Soonyoung melepas frustasinya sampai puas.

Tepat pukul 2 dini hari, lagu yang mengalun keras sejak tadi berhenti. Soonyoung jatuh berlutut dengan peluh menetes dari ujung rambutnya yang basah ke lantai studio sementara Jun masih disana, duduk manis memperhatikan Soonyoung. Tak lama setelahnya, tiba-tiba terdengar isakan pelan.

Soonyoung menangis.

Jun menghela nafas kemudian berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri Soonyoung. Pemuda Cina itu berjongkok di hadapan Soonyoung sambil menyodorkan sebuah handuk kecil, membuat Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jun.

"Ke-kenapa kau di-disini, Jun?" tanya Soonyoung.

Jun mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, mungkin aku terlalu khawatir padamu. Ya, anehnya kenapa juga aku harus sekhawatir ini pada sepupu seidiot kau."

Soonyoung mengambil handuk kecil yang disodorkan Jun padanya kemudian ia mengelap wajahnya yang basah dan lengket karena keringat bercampur air mata. Soonyoung lalu duduk bersandar pada salah satu pilar dengan wajah yang disembunyikan diantara kedua lututnya. Jun mendekat dan duduk disebelah Soonyoung, memandang lurus kearah cermin yang memantulkan bayangan mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya aku heran, apa yang membuatmu bertengkar dengan Jihoon." Kata Jun. "Kau belum menceritakan apa-apa, jadi aku tiba bisa membantu."

Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya, "Ini...agak rumit." Balas Soonyoung.

"Ceritakan dan mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu."

Soonyoung menyerah. Ia tadinya tidak mau menceritakan masalah ini pada Jun dan ingin menyelesaikan semuanya berdua dengan Jihoon karena bagaimana pun juga ini adalah masalah mereka berdua. Tapi sepertinya Soonyoung tidak bisa. Akhirnya ia pun menceritakan kejadian hari ini yang ingin sekali Soonyoung lupakan.

 **~oOo~**

Besok paginya Jihoon sama sekali tidak ingin bangun dari ranjangnya. Bukan karena ia malas, tapi karena tubuhnya sangat lemas. Alarm ponselnya sudah berdering sejak tadi, tapi Jihoon sama sekali tidak bisa bangkit untuk sekadar meraih ponselnya dari atas nakas untuk mematikan alarm tersebut. Ia yakin, dalam beberapa menit atau mungkin detik, Seungcheol akan datang ke kamarnya dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat ba─

"Lee Jihoon, cepat bangun!" seru Seungcheol seraya membuka pintu kamar Jihoon.

─ngun.

Benar kan?

Seungcheol duduk di tepi ranjang Jihoon, "Ayo bangun, pemalas." Kata Seungcheol.

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Kau mau bolos kuliah karena si bodoh itu?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Bukan." Jawab Jihoon dengan suara parau. "Aku lemas sekali hari ini."

Seungcheol pun buru-buru meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Jihoon.

"Kau hangat." Kata Seungcheol.

"Tentu saja aku hangat! Kalau aku dingin, aku mati!" seru Jihoon gemas. "Serius, hyung, aku tidak bisa kuliah hari ini."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter." Kata Seungcheol kemudian.

Jihoon menggeleng, "Hyung kerja saja, aku akan pergi dengan bibi." Jawab Jihoon.

"Kau kurang beruntung, pemalas. Ibu pagi-pagi sekali tadi sudah pergi ke rumah bibi Nam di Suwon."

Jihoon menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus ke dokter untuk memeriksakan penyakitnya, tapi ia tidak mau merepotkan Seungcheol. Bagaimana pun juga Seungcheol harus pergi ke kantor.

Dalam situasi seperti ini, biasanya Seungcheol akan menelepon Soonyoung dan memintanya menemani Jihoon ke dokter, dan Soonyoung pasti dengan senang hati membolos kuliah demi Jihoon. Tapi sekarang karena Soonyoung dan Jihoon tengah bertengkar, Seungcheol tidak bisa meminta tolong padanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku telepon Jisoo saja, ya?" tawar Seungcheol.

Jihoon menggeleng lagi, "Jisoo hyung juga punya pekerjaan." Balas Jihoon. "Ambilkan ponselku, hyung."

Seungcheol mengambil ponsel Jihoon dari atas nakas dan memberikannya pada pemiliknya. Jihoon kemudian sibuk mencari sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Ini." Kata Jihoon seraya menyerahkan ponselnya pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menerima ponsel Jihoon dan menatap layarnya. Disana tertera kontak seseorang dengan nama 'Jeon Wonwoo'.

"Telepon saja dia." Sambung Jihoon.

"Baiklah, kalau temanmu ini tidak bisa juga mengantarmu, aku akan telepon Jisoo."

Kemudian Seungcheol keluar dari kamar Jihoon untuk menelepon, meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih tiduran di ranjang dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga ujung dagu. Tak lama kemudian Seungcheol kembali masuk ke kamar Jihoon.

"Temanmu tidak bisa mengantar karena harus ujian." Kata Seungcheol. "Sudahlah, biar Jisoo saja yang mengantarmu."

Jihoon kembali menggeleng, ia kembali mengacak-acak kontak di ponselnya hingga terhenti pada satu nama. Yoon Jeonghan.

Jihoon ingat siapa Yoon Jeonghan. Teman Soonyoung yang pemilik salon itu. Jihoon hendak menyuruh Seungcheol untuk menelepon Jeonghan, tapi ia takut kalau Jeonghan tengah sibuk di salon. Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya dan membiarkan sepupunya itu menelepon kekasihnya.

"Ah, begitu...ya, tidak apa-apa...hem...biar aku saja yang mengantarnya...jangan khawatirkan aku...ya, sayang...iya sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Jihoon melirik Seungcheol yang baru saja selesai menelepon.

"Kurasa memang harus aku yang mengantarmu." Kata Seungcheol.

Jihoon tidak menjawab dan malah menyerahkan ponselnya pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol menerima ponsel Jihoon dan melihat layarnya. Disana tertera kontak bernama 'Yoon Jeonghan'.

"Kau mau aku menelepon orang ini?" tanya Seungcheol. "Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Kalau aku tidak mengenalnya, tidak mungkin kontaknya ada di ponselku." Jawab Jihoon.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir." Kata Seungcheol. "Kalau dia tidak bisa juga, kau tidak boleh menolak untuk aku antar."

"Iya, berisik." Balas Jihoon.

 **~oOo~**

Jeonghan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Salonnya baru akan buka pukul 10, tapi ada tamu tak diundang datang sepagi ini, membuat Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tengah bersih-bersih bersama dua karyawannya ketika pintu salonnya di ketuk pelan. Jeonghan yang kebetulan sedang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk, langsung menoleh dan ia agak terkejut ketika melihat sosok Kwon Soonyoung berdiri di depan pintu masuk salonnya. Selama ini Soonyoung tak pernah datang ketika salonnya belum mengganti papan tulisan 'Close' di depan pintu menjadi 'Open', tapi entah kenapa hari ini pemuda sipit itu datang ke salonnya sepagi ini.

"Ada apa? Aku belum buka, Soon." Kata Jeonghan.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan hyung." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang bersih-bersih. Kita bisa bicara setelah aku selesai."

"Akan aku traktir sarapan."

Jeonghan menghela nafas, "Tidak bisa, Kwon Soonyoung." Kata Jeonghan. "Tunggu aku 20 menit dan aku akan bicara berdua denganmu."

"Oh ayolah, hyung, disana bahkan ada dua karyawanmu."

"Lalu membiarkan mereka membersihkan salon ini berdua? Tidak, Soon. Aku bukan atasan yang jahat. Tunggu aku selesai atau kau pergi."

Soonyoung menghela nafas, "Baiklah, 20 menit, tidak lebih." Balas Soonyoung.

Kemudian Soonyoung berjalan menuju motornya yang ia parkirkan tak jauh dari salon Jeonghan, sementara Jeonghan kembali masuk ke salonnya, melanjutkan bersih-bersih yang tertunda karena Soonyoung.

Baru 5 menit Jeonghan kembali ke salon, pemuda cantik itu kembali keluar dari salon, kali ini dengan agak terburu-buru berjalan menuju mobilnya. Soonyoung yang melihat itu langsung berlari menghampiri Jeonghan tepat sebelum pemuda itu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Hyung!" seru Soonyoung seraya menghentikan tangan Jeonghan yang hendak membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kita bicara nanti." Balas Jeonghan sekenanya kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk.

Jeonghan kemudian menyalakan mobilnya dan pergi tanpa menghiraukan Soonyoung yang memanggilnya.

 **TBC**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Maafin aku! Maaf karena updatenya lama. Aku bukannya malas. Aku sibuk dua minggu terakhir sama tugas kuliah plus aku ngestuck pas ngetik chapter ini. Sumpah, sulit ngebangun feeling buat chapter ini. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan kalian yang sudah menunggu ff ini ya:")

2\. Akhirnya bisa bikin konflik juga, walaupun masih ringan banget. Tapi bikin ini aja aku harus muter otak, bahkan berulang kali revisi udah kayak bikin skripsi:(

3\. Disini ada moment Junhao:) Aku seneng akhirnya Minhao muncul juga walaupun gak banyak:) Dan Jeonghan muncul lagi! Yeaayy! Oh iya, maaf ya buat Wonwoo aku belum bisa munculin dia lagi. Gatau anaknya kemana hehe :) Tapi nanti akan ada saatnya Jeon Wonwoo muncul kok, coming soon:))

3\. Maafin aku ya, para pengabdi Seokmin, disini Seokmin aku nistain:( Dan buat pada readers-nim, jangan hakimi Seokmin dulu yah, dia tidak sejahat itu kok. Dia gak maksud bikin Jihoon sama Soonyoung bertengkar, seriusan deh:( Jadi tolong jangan hakimi dia:((

4\. Pelakor (baca:Yebin) akan muncul di chapter depan:) Siap-siap ya buat yang mau lampiasin marah, silahkan di chapter depan:))

5\. Curhat dikit ya, sebenernya chapter ini udah selesai dari minggu lalu. Aku tadinya mau update ini hari senin kemaren, tapi gara-gara ada berita duka Jonghyun SHINee, mood aku turun drastis. Aku nangis 3 hari dan baru bisa pulihin mood aku lagi hari Kamis kemaren. Karena aku mau update ini barengan sama ff sebelah, jadi aku pending sampe ff sebelah selesai. Dan di chapter ini ada Jonghyun kan ya, klarifikasi ya, Jonghyun disini itu Kim Jonghyun Nu'est aka JR. Namanya sama sih ya sama Jonghyun SHINee, akunya jadi baper lagi :'( kalo diantara readers aku ada Shawol, aku sebagai Carat ikut berduka ya:( Aku juga sedih bahkan sampe nangis 3 hari:( Semoga kalian tetap kuat dan sabar, kalian masih punya 4 alasan untuk tetap bahagia:) Masih ada Onew, Key, Minho, sama Taemin:)) Semangat terus ya, jangan sedih lagi:)))

Oke, seperti biasa tinggalin review buat author yang banyak kekurangan ini:)

Aku sayang kalian semua~thankseu:*


	11. Chapter 11

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan kurang istirahat. Kalau ingin cepat pulih, lebih baik memperbanyak istirahat dan jangan sampai melewatkan makan." Begitu kata dokter yang memeriksa Jihoon.

Jeonghan menghela nafas lega ketika mendengarnya. Ternyata bukan penyakit yang serius. Setelah dokter tersebut permisi untuk memeriksa pasien yang lain, Jeonghan langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah ranjang Jihoon.

"Kenapa bisa sakit, Ji?" tanya Jeonghan.

Jihoon menyunggingkan senyum kearah Jeonghan, "Hyung dengar kan? Aku kelelahan." Jawab Jihoon.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri jika kau lelah."

Jihoon mengangguk lemah.

"Dan Jihoon, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Kata Jeonghan kemudian.

Jihoon menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Tadi saat sepupumu menelepon, dia bilang jangan katakan apapun pada Soonyoung. Maaf kalau aku menanyakan hal ini, tapi kau dan Soonyoung ada apa? Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?"

Jihoon terdiam ketika Jeonghan menanyakan perihal ia dan Soonyoung. Jihoon sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk bercerita soal masalahnya dan Soonyoung. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar nama kekasihnya itu saja Jihoon kembali sedih. Ia masih tidak bisa menemui Soonyoung, bahkan berkomunikasi saja tidak karena pemuda sipit itu sama sekali mengabaikan telepon dan pesannya. Tak ada satu pun pesan Jihoon yang dibalas, dan tak ada satu pun panggilan telepon Jihoon yang diangkat olehnya.

"Hyung, aku...aku sedang tidak ingin membahas soal itu. Maaf." Balas Jihoon seadanya karena memang itu adanya.

Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Mungkin Jihoon memang sedang tidak ingin membicarakan soal masalahnya dan Soonyoung.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti." Kata Jeonghan. "Sekarang beristirahatlah, aku akan pergi membeli makan. Aku belum sarapan."

Jihoon mengangguk kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Setelah memastikan Jihoon tertidur, Jeonghan bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan keluar dari ruang UGD untuk membeli sarapan di mini market dekat rumah sakit.

Tapi ketika Jeonghan keluar dari ruang UGD, ia tak sengaja melihat seseorang mirip Soonyoung berdiri bersandar pada dinding tak jauh dari sana. Jeonghan pun berjalan menghampiri orang tersebut dengan perasaan bingung bagaimana anak itu bisa ada disini.

"Soon?" panggil Jeonghan, takut ia salah orang karena Jeonghan juga tidak terlalu yakin.

Orang tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan benar saja, itu Soonyoung. Pemuda itu menatap Jeonghan dengan sorot mata sendu, mengundang berbagai pertanyaan di kepala Jeonghan.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Jeonghan.

Soonyoung menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi ia sandarkan pada dinding di belakangnya.

"A-aku mengikuti hyung." Jawab Soonyoung.

Mata Jeonghan membola. Anak itu mengikutinya sampai sini? Itu berarti Soonyoung juga mengikutinya ke rumah Jihoon ketika ia menjemput Jihoon tadi?

"Ja-jangan bilang kau-"

"Ya, aku juga mengikuti hyung ke rumah Jihoon." Kata Soonyoung dengan lirih.

Jeonghan mendesah pelan, "Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan disini sekarang setelah tahu Jihoon sakit? Kau tidak mau menemuinya?"

Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya, "Entahlah, hyung."

Jeonghan menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan jengah. Pemuda itu tidak seharusnya mengikuti egonya yang besar demi orang yang ia cintai. Walaupun Jeonghan tidak tahu masalah diantara keduanya sebesar apa, tapi seharusnya mereka bisa mengesampingkan ego mereka dan menyelesaikan masalah tersebut tanpa harus menyakiti diri mereka sendiri.

"Kwon Soonyoung," panggil Jeonghan, membuat pemuda surai hitam itu mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap Jeonghan.

"Masuklah jika kau memang ingin melihatnya." Kata Jeonghan.

"Ta-tapi Jihoon-"

"Dia sedang tidur." Potong Jeonghan. "Masuklah, aku ingin membeli sarapan. Anggap saja kau menjaganya selama aku pergi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jeonghan pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih berdiri disana. Sementara Soonyoung, ia ragu antara masuk kedalam sana atau tidak. Tapi Soonyoung penasaran dan ingin melihat sendiri keadaan Jihoon. Semarah apapun Soonyoung pada Jihoon, ia tetap mencintai pemuda itu dan tentu saja hatinya sakit ketika melihat kesayangannya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit seperti sekarang.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Soonyoung menekan egonya dan berjalan masuk ke ruang UGD. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju salah satu ranjang dimana Jihoon tengah tertidur.

"Ji," panggil Soonyoung lirih.

"Cepatlah sembuh, aku khawatir. Dan ada sesuatu yang harus kita selesaikan, jadi cepatlah sembuh." Gumam Soonyoung pelan.

Kemudian Soonyoung pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tempat dimana Jeonghan tadi duduk. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tengah tertidur. Wajah Jihoon sangat pucat dan ia bisa melihat walaupun samar, gurat lelah disana. Mata Jihoon juga tampak bengkak sedikit, sepertinya pemuda itu terlalu banyak menangis kemarin. Tiba-tiba saja rasa bersalah langsung melingkupi Soonyoung.

"Maafkan aku. Kurasa aku terlalu kekanakan dan berlebihan padamu." Gumam Soonyoung lagi. "Aku seharusnya bisa bersikap lebih dewasa. Aku memang terlalu cemburu kemarin, tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku begitu karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Ji. Aku...aku tidak mau kau pergi." sambung Soonyoung sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam, berusaha menahan air matanya yang melesak ingin keluar.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan di puncak kepalanya membuat Soonyoung kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat tahu kalau Jihoon tidak tertidur. Lalu tangan mungil Jihoon yang berada di puncak kepala Soonyoung mulai mengelus pelan surai hitam pemuda itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga minta maaf padamu." Lirih Jihoon seraya memindahkan tangannya dari puncak kepala Soonyoung ke pipi pemuda sipit itu dan mengelus pipi itu pelan.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau sangat menyayangiku sampai kau cemburu pada Seokmin. Aku mengerti, Soon. Jangan merasa bersalah karena akulah yang bersalah disini. Maafkan aku ya." Sambung Jihoon.

Soonyoung meraih tangan Jihoon yang berada di pipinya dan menggenggamnya erat, "Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku tidak emosi waktu itu. Dan harusnya aku bisa lebih dewasa, aku memang kekanakan."

Jihoon terkekeh pelan, "Kau memang kekanakan." Balas Jihoon. "Dan aku pun juga begitu."

"Maafkan aku, Ji." Kata Soonyoung lagi.

"Maafkan aku juga, Soon." Balas Jihoon.

Kemudian Soonyoung meraih tubuh Jihoon dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu." Gumam Jihoon di telinga Soonyoung.

"Aku juga." Balas Soonyoung.

 **~oOo~**

Jeonghan tersenyum senang ketika melihat Jihoon dan Soonyoung kembali akur seperti semula. Sepertinya mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan baik ketika ia pergi. Dan karena sekarang Soonyoung sudah bisa menjaga Jihoon, Jeonghan pun akhirnya pamit pada keduanya karena ia harus kembali ke salon. Kasihan karyawannya kalau ia meninggalkan salon terlalu lama.

"Kalau aku ada waktu aku akan menjengukmu, Ji." Kata Jeonghan sebelum meninggalkan pasangan tersebut.

"Soon, bisa aku pulang saja, tidak?" tanya Jihoon ketika Jeonghan sudah pergi.

Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau masih sakit, Ji." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Tapi aku hanya kelelahan. Aku bisa istirahat dirumah."

"Dan membiarkanmu berkutat dengan setumpukan tugasmu itu? Tidak, Ji. Aku tahu sebanyak apa tugas kuliahmu dan aku juga tahu kau akan senewen jika kau tidak segera mengerjakannya. Kalau kau pulang sekarang, yang ada kau akan kembali kelelahan karena tugas-tugas sialan itu."

Jihoon cemberut mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Tapi Soonyoung ada benarnya juga. Jihoon adalah tipikal orang yang tidak suka menunda pekerjaan, menurutnya jika ia bisa mengerjakannya sekarang, kenapa harus menunggu nanti? Dan prinsip itulah yang membuat Jihoon kadang suka lupa waktu ketika mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang banyak hingga lupa makan dan lupa istirahat. Jadi tidak heran kalau Jihoon mudah tumbang.

"Aku janji akan istirahat, Soon." Kata Jihoon.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya karena tugas Jihoon merengek ingin pulang. Tapi juga karena ia tidak suka dengan bau rumah sakit. Terlebih makanannya. Ia lebih suka menyantap masakan bibinya daripada makanan rumah sakit. _Homemade_ memang lebih enak.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta izin dokter untuk memulangkanmu," Soonyoung akhirnya menyerah, membuat senyuman terbit di bibir Jihoon.

"Tapi dengan syarat kau tidak boleh menyentuh tugasmu, pergi kuliah, dan mengerjakan pekerjaan berat sampai kau pulih total." Sambung Soonyoung.

"Hei! Syarat apa itu?! Aku masih bisa menolerir jika kau melarangku pergi kuliah. Tapi menyentuh tugasku? Soon, tugasku itu tidak bisa mengerjakan dirinya sendiri!" seru Jihoon.

Percuma. Nyatanya Soonyoung tetap tidak mengizinkan Jihoon untuk pulang kecuali Jihoon menyetujui syarat yang ia berikan. Tapi bukan Lee Jihoon namanya jika ia menyerah pada Soonyoung begitu saja. Jihoon tetap ngotot pada Soonyoung untuk paling tidak membiarkannya mengerjakan tugasnya selama di rumah, sebagai ganti ia tidak pergi kuliah. Semua cara Jihoon lakukan mulai dari memaksa hingga melayangkan _aegyo_.

"Iya...iya...baiklah, baik!" seru Soonyoung akhirnya. "Kau boleh mengerjakan tugasmu, asal jangan sampai lupa waktu, kau harus tetap makan, dan jika kau lelah kau harus berhenti dan istirahat!"

Jihoon tak bisa menahan rasa senangnya ketika Soonyoung mengalah padanya. Pemuda itu langsung memeluk Soonyoung.

"Terima kasih!" seru Jihoon.

"Iya..iya." balas Soonyoung. "Sekarang lepaskan aku, aku mau menemui dokter dan meminta izin untuk membawamu pulang."

Jihoon pun segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Soonyoung. Wajahnya yang masih dihiasi senyuman membuat Soonyoung ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Ia mengelus surai Jihoon pelan.

"Janji untuk tidak memaksakan diri lagi." Kata Soonyoung.

"Iya, Soon."

"Janji untuk tidak melewatkan makan."

"Iya, Soon."

"Janji untuk istirahat saat kau lelah."

"Iya, Soon! Astaga! Sudah sana temui dokter, aku ingin cepat pulang!"

Soonyoung mengangguk kemudian pergi mencari dokter untuk meminta izin membawa Jihoon pulang.

 **~oOo~**

Seminggu kemudian keadaan Jihoon sudah lebih baik dan ia sudah kembali kuliah. Soal tugas, sudah tidak ada masalah apapun karena selama ia absen, Jihoon tetap mengerjakan tugasnya walaupun masih dalam pengawasan bibinya, Seungcheol, dan tentu saja Soonyoung.

Omong-omong soal Soonyoung, pemuda sipit itu semakin lengket pada Jihoon sejak Jihoon sakit. Dan juga Soonyoung semakin protektif pada Jihoon. Seperti sekarang, pemuda itu sama sekali belum berniat untuk berajak dari kursi yang ia duduki. Sekarang Jihoon dan Soonyoung tengah duduk berhadapan di kantin jurusan Jihoon. Alasannya? Katanya ia mau menemani Jihoon.

"Bukankah kau juga punya kelas, Soon?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Kelasku nanti siang jam 12. Sekarang aku menemanimu saja." Balas Soonyoung.

"Serius, Soon! Aku ini tidak akan kenapa-kenapa! Kenapa kau jadi protektif begini?!"

Soonyoung menghela nafas. Beberapa hari belakangan, Jihoon sering memarahinya karena terus menempel dan mengikuti Jihoon kemana pun. Soonyoung sendiri sebenarnya mengerti kenapa Jihoon marah. Kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak suka ditempeli dan diikuti kemana-kemana karena merasa risih.

"Kau tahu kan kenapa aku jadi protektif?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku tahu, aku mengerti, Soon. Tapi ini berlebihan kau tahu?"

"Ji, aku hanya-"

"Khawatir? Iya, Soon aku paham. Hanya saja kau sudah berlebihan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah janji padamu kan kalau aku akan menghubungimu kapan pun aku perlukan? Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir, Soon. Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Jihoon sambil memegang tangan Soonyoung yang ada diatas meja.

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Baiklah," kata Soonyoung akhirnya. "Aku tidak akan berlebihan. Tapi janji padaku kau akan mengabariku, menghubungiku jika kau butuh sesuatu, dan janji kau akan baik-baik saja."

Jihoon menyunggingkan senyum, "Aku janji."

 **~oOo~**

Sekarang pukul setengah 2 siang dan Jihoon sudah menyelesaikan semua kelasnya, sedangkan Soonyoung, pemuda itu masih ada kelas hingga pukul 4 sore nanti.

Jihoon mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tasnya dan mencoba menghubungi Soonyoung. Ia ingin pulang sekarang karena ingin istirahat dan kalau ia harus menunggu Soonyoung selesai kelas pasti akan lama.

 _"Halo, Ji? Ada apa?"_ Terdengar suara Soonyoung diseberang telepon.

"Soon, kelasku sudah selesai dan aku akan pulang sekarang." Kata Jihoon.

 _"Begitu? Baiklah tunggu aku sebentar, aku akan kesana."_

"Tidak perlu!" Seru Jihoon sebelum kekasihnya memutuskan telepon mereka.

 _"Eh? Kenapa?"_

"Kau masih punya mata kuliah untuk dihadiri, bukan? Aku tidak mau kau banyak membolos kuliah demi aku, Soon."

Terdengar suara kekehan pelan sebelum Soonyoung membalas,

 _"Kekasihku perhatian sekali, ya ampun."_ Kata Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak perhatian." Balas Jihoon.

 _"Ya baiklah."_

"Jadi, aku boleh pulang sendiri, Soon?"

 _"Boleh. Tapi kau naik taksi saja ya? Biar cepat sampai."_

"Taksi mahal, Soon. Aku naik bis saja."

 _"Ya sudah. Hati-hati di jalan, kabari aku kalau sudah sampai."_

"Iya berisik! Sudah sana kuliah lagi."

Kemudian Jihoon memutus lebih dulu telepon tersebut. Lalu ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana setelah sebelumnya menancapkan kabel earphone dan menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan earphone tersebut. Setelahnya Jihoon berjalan keluar dari gedung fakultasnya. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan bermalas-malasan karena seluruh tugasnya sudah selesai yang mana berarti ia hanya tinggal belajar untuk ujian yang diadakan 3 minggu lagi.

Tepat ketika Jihoon keluar dari gedung fakultasnya, ia merasakan tepukan di bahu kanannya. Jihoon melepas sebelah earphonenya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hyung.." itu Seokmin.

Jihoon agak terkejut ketika melihat Seokmin di hadapannya karena ia sudah beberapa hari tidak melihat Seokmin setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan tempo hari.

"Hyung bisa kita bicara berdua?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Bicara soal apa?" Jihoon balik bertanya.

"Soal kejadian tempo hari di ruang kesehatan. Aku ingin menjelaskannya." Balas Seokmin.

Jihoon menghela nafas. Sebenarnya Jihoon agak kesal dengan Seokmin, karena anak itu lah hubungannya dengan Soonyoung merenggang. Tapi Jihoon juga tidak bisa menyalahkan semuanya pada Seokmin karena ia juga salah.

"Maaf, Seok, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Jihoon.

"Kumohon, hyung sebentar saja." Pinta Seokmin.

Tapi Jihoon tetap tidak mau.

"Lagipula kurasa tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan, Seok. Jika kau mau menjelaskan dan minta maaf, jangan padaku, tapi pada kekasihku, Soonyoung."

Seokmin terdiam seketika mendengar ucapan Jihoon tadi.

"Seok, maaf, aku permisi." Kata Jihoon sebelum pergi meninggalkan Seokmin yang masih berdiri disana.

 **~oOo~**

Jihoon baru saja sampai di rumah ketika ponselnya berdering. Jihoon merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sana. Jihoon melihat layar ponselnya dan disana tertera notifikasi pesan masuk. Jihoon pun membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya,

 _From : Seungcheol hyung_

 _Hei, ayo makan di luar malam ini, aku traktir. Aku baru dapat gaji._

Jihoon tersenyum lebar membaca pesan dari sepupunya itu. Biasanya Seungcheol akan jadi orang pelit menyebalkan yang tidak akan pernah mau mentraktir Jihoon makan di luar dan selalu beralasan tidak punya uang, padahal pria itu bisa mentraktir kekasihnya makan siang. Ini momen yang jarang terjadi ketika Seungcheol, sepupunya yang pelit itu tiba-tiba mau mentraktirnya makan malam di luar.

Dengan semangat Jihoon membalas pesan Seungcheol tadi,

 _To : Seungcheol hyung_

 _Oke, katakan saja dimana aku akan datang._

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Jihoon langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Ia ingin menjalankan niat utamanya pulang cepat, yaitu tidur siang. Sejak di kelas tadi Jihoon sudah membayangkan rebahan di atas kasur empuknya.

Baru saja Jihoon merasakan nyamannya kasur miliknya, ponselnya kembali berdering. Jihoon meraba nakas di samping ranjang dan meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan disana.

Ternyata pesan balasan Seungcheol.

 _From : Seungcheol hyung_

 _Bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran ayam yang baru buka di seberang stasiun? Sudah dua hari ini kau merengek ingin makan disana, kan?_

 _Hari ini aku pulang lebih awal, aku tunggu jam 7 malam disana. Jangan terlambat._

 _Kau terlambat, kau yang bayar makanannya._

Jihoon hanya tersenyum miring ketika membaca pesan dari sepupunya itu. Memang sudah dua hari ini ia merengek pada Seungcheol untuk menemaninya ke restoran ayam di seberang stasiun yang baru saja buka seminggu lalu. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa ia tidak pergi bersama Soonyoung? Jawabannya karena akhir-akhir ini Soonyoung selalu sibuk dengan kuliah dan latihan bersama tim _dance_ nya, jadi Jihoon tidak pernah mengajak Soonyoung untuk pergi jalan-jalan sekalipun hanya makan di luar.

Jihoon melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Sekarang baru pukul 3 lewat 15 menit, ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk istirahat. Tadinya Jihoon ingin memasak _ramyun cup_ yang ia sembunyikan di lemari dapur─karena kalau tidak ia sembunyikan _ramyun cup_ itu akan menghilang ke dalam perut Seungcheol─tapi karena hari ini sepupunya itu sedang baik hati dan ingin mentraktir Jihoon makan malam, Jihoon sengaja melewatkan makan siangnya demi bisa makan sepuasnya nanti malam. Terserah Seungcheol mau protes karena ia makan banyak.

Setelahnya Jihoon pun mulai memejamkan matanya karena memang ia sudah mengantuk sejak di kampus tadi. Bahkan Jihoon tidak yakin apakah mata kuliah terakhirnya tadi masuk 100% ke otaknya atau tidak karena fokus Jihoon sudah buyar 20 menit sebelum jam kuliahnya selesai. Entah karena kemarin ia terlambat tidur karena sibuk mengerjakan lagu buatannya atau memang ia kelelahan, yang pasti sekarang Jihoon benar-benar mengantuk.

Dan dalam 5 menit setelah memejamkan mata, Jihoon pun sudah tertidur pulas.

 **~oOo~**

Soonyoung menyelesaikan kuliahnya hari ini jam setengah 5 sore, padahal seharusnya ia sudah selesai 30 menit sebelumnya. Ini karena dosen mata kuliah terakhirnya terlalu bersemangat mengoceh soal ini dan itu yang sama sekali tidak Soonyoung perhatikan.

Sekarang Soonyoung tengah dalam perjalanan menuju studio tempat latihan _dance_ karena sudah beberapa hari ini ia absen karena Jihoon sakit. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa Soonyoung absen, toh koreografi untuk kompetisi kali ini 85% dia yang membuatnya dan otomatis ia sudah hafal lebih dari setengahnya. Ia hanya harus menyeimbangkan dengan anggota lain, itu saja.

Soonyoung sampai di studio tempatnya latihan dalam 15 menit karena jalanan sore itu cukup lengang, jadi Soonyoung bisa cepat sampai tanpa harus terjebak macet. Ia memasuki studio dan disana sudah berkumpul beberapa anggota tim _dance_ nya dan mereka tengah melakukan pemanasan. Tak jauh dari pintu masuk, pelatihnya tengah bersandar pada dinding sambil memperhatikan anggota tim pemanasan.

"Hai hyung," sapa Soonyoung seraya menghampiri pelatihnya.

Pelatihnya menoleh lalu menyunggingkan senyum pada Soonyoung.

"Hai, Soon." Sapanya.

"Maafkan aku ya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering absen." Kata Soonyoung.

Pelatihnya terkekeh pelan kemudian menjawab, "Tak apa. Asal kau tidak mengacaukan latihan hari ini, aku tidak apa-apa."

Soonyoung tersenyum, "Baiklah kalau begitu aku ganti pakaian dulu."

Kemudian Soonyoung pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk latihan. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus longgar warna hitam dan _sweatpants_ dengan warna yang sama. Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke tempat latihan dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk pemanasan.

30 menit kemudian latihan pun dimulai karena semua anggota tim sudah datang. Seharusnya latihan ini dipimpin oleh Soonyoung sebagai ketua, tapi karena beberapa hari kemarin ia sering absen, jadi ia sendiri harus belajar beberapa gerakan dulu sebelum bisa memimpin latihan. Untungnya tidak banyak gerakan yang harus Soonyoung pelajari karena gerakan tambahan dari pelatihnya hanya ada di awal, sementara dari mulai tengah hingga akhir adalah buatan Soonyoung. Dan dalam 15 menit Soonyoung sudah menguasai keseluruhan koreografi, membuatnya bisa memimpin latihan hari itu, sementara pelatih mereka hanya memperhatikan.

"Baiklah, istirahat 15 menit setelah itu kita mulai lagi." Kata Soonyoung seraya mematikan musik yang sejak tadi menggema di studio tari tersebut.

Setelah Soonyoung bicara hal tersebut, sebagian anggota timnya langsung terduduk di lantai studio sambil merengangkan otot-otot mereka, sebagian lagi menghampiri tas mereka untuk mengambil botol minum, sementara Soonyoung, pemuda itu mengambil ponselnya di dalam tas sekaligus botol minuman miliknya. Ia berniat menghubungi Jihoon karena kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak mengabarinya sejak meneleponnya tadi siang.

Tapi sebelum Soonyoung sempat menelepon Jihoon, sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu Soonyoung membuat pemuda itu menoleh, mengalihkan atensinya pada layar ponselnya.

"Oppa," itu Kim Yebin, anggota timnya yang dihindari Soonyoung habis-habisan.

"Y-ya, kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Mm...apa akhir minggu ini oppa ada waktu?"

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku mau mengajak oppa pergi menonton pertunjukkan tari kontemporer. Oppa bisa 'kan?"

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian kembali menatap Yebin yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harapan sambil menampakkan senyum semanis mungkin.

"Maaf Yebin-ah, tapi aku tidak bisa." Balas Soonyoung sebaik mungkin.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada janji akhir minggu ini." Jawab Soonyoung bohong.

"Apa penting?"

"Ya, janji yang sangat sangat penting dan tidak bisa dibatalkan. Maaf ya."

Yebin mendengus pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya. "Mungkin lain kali saja."

Setelahnya gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung. Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan sikap Yebin yang terang-terangan mendekati Soonyoung padahal gadis itu tahu kalau Soonyoung sudah punya kekasih.

Sepeninggal Yebin, Soonyoung pun kembali ke niat awalnya menghubungi Jihoon. Tapi dua kali mencoba menghubungi Jihoon, kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Soonyoung hendak mencoba lagi tapi waktu istirahatnya sudah selesai, membuatnya berniat menghubungi Jihoon lagi setelah latihannya selesai.

 **~oOo~**

Jam 5 sore Jihoon terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, pemuda itu turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia masih ingat janji Seungcheol yang akan mengajaknya makan malam di restoran ayam yang baru saja buka di seberang stasiun.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Jihoon bersiap-siap. Dalam waktu satu jam Jihoon sudah kembali rapi dan siap pergi ke restoran ayam tempat janjiannya dengan Seungcheol.

"Kau mau kemana, Ji?" tanya bibinya ketika ia keluar dari kamar.

"Seungcheol hyung mengajakku makan di restoran ayam yang baru itu, bi." Jawab Jihoon sambil tersenyum.

Bibinya terkekeh. Bibinya memang tahu kalau Jihoon merengek pada Seungcheol dua hari kemarin untuk ditemani makan di restoran ayam tersebut, jadi bibinya tak heran melihat wajah berseri Jihoon ketika menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang. Ingat, jangan habiskan uang sepupumu." Pesan bibinya.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Iya, bi."

Setelahnya pamit pada bibinya, Jihoon pun keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Beruntung jarak restoran tersebut dengan rumah Jihoon tak terlalu jauh, membuatnya bisa lebih cepat sampai. Kecuali ia kena macet di jalan.

Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berbaik hati dengan Jihoon karena ia sampai di restoran tersebut lebih cepat dari waktu janjiannya dengan Seungcheol. Bahkan sepupunya itu belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Akhirnya Jihoon pun masuk lebih dulu dan memilih meja yang strategis untuk mereka berdua. Jihoon menunggu Seungcheol datang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia mengecek ponselnya dan terdapat 4 pesan masuk dan 2 _missed call_ yang ketika Jihoon lihat adalah dari Soonyoung.

Jihoon baru ingat. Ia belum mengabari Soonyoung sejak ia pulang tadi. Pasti karena itu Soonyoung mengiriminya pesan dan meneleponnya. Mana juga tadi ia tidur nyenyak sekali sampai tidak mendengar ponselnya berdering. Akhirnya Jihoon pun memilih membalas pesan Soonyoung karena Jihoon tahu sekarang Soonyoung pasti tengah sibuk latihan _dance_ dan tidak bisa mengangkat telepon darinya.

Pukul 7 lewat 30 menit Seungcheol baru datang, membuat Jihoon menatapnya dengan mata menyipit. Pasalnya ia sudah menunggu satu jam dan ia sekarang sudah sangat lapar, wajar kalau ia agak kesal ketika sepupunya itu terlambat.

"Hyung terlambat 30 menit." Kata Jihoon.

"Iya..iya, aku minta maaf." Balas Seungcheol. "Kau tahu hari ini jalanan macet sekali dan aku tidak bisa menghindari itu, bukan?"

"Tapi hyung tidak memberiku kabar."

"Aduh maaf, ponselku _low bat_ jadi tidak bisa mengabarimu." Kata Seungcheol. "Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau kau bebas memesan apapun?"

Mendengar tawaran sepupunya itu, senyuman lebar langsung terbit di wajah Jihoon, membuat Seungcheol yang duduk di depannya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Jihoon pasti senang apapun yang berkaitan dengan makanan.

"Oke, aku maafkan." Balas Jihoon seraya berdiri dari kursinya. "Hyung mau pesan apa? Biar aku pesankan."

 **~oOo~**

Seungcheol dan Jihoon baru keluar dari restoran pukul setengah 10 malam karena antrean untuk memesan benar-benar penuh. Bahkan tadi Jihoon harus rela mengantre selama satu setengah jam demi memesan makanan untuknya dan Seungcheol. Dan ditambah Jihoon yang ingin membawakan satu _bucket_ ayam bumbu kesukaan bibinya yang mengharuskannya kembali mengantre dengan waktu yang jauh lebih lama.

"Ji, tunggu disini, aku akan ambil mobil dulu." Kata Seungcheol.

Jihoon mengangguk dan setelahnya Seungcheol pergi untuk mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir agak jauh dari sana.

Jihoon mengeluarkan ponselnya yang tertancap _earphone_ dari dalam saku jaketnya kemudian ia menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ tersebut. Sambil menunggu tak ada salahnya untuk mendengarkan radio malam, bukan?

Jihoon masih berdiri di depan restoran sambil memperhatikan jalanan di depannya yang mulai lengang karena mungkin sudah terlalu malam untuk keluar rumah. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pandangan Jihoon terkunci pada seseorang yang familiar untuknya. Ia bahkan menyipitkan matanya demi memastikan yang ia lihat itu benar-benar orang yang ia kenal atau bukan. Tapi ketika ia sadar orang yang ia lihat itu benar orang yang ia kenal, Jihoon terkejut bukan main.

"Soo-Soonyoung?"

 **TBC**

Author's Note(s) :

1\. Apa masih ada yang nungguin ff ini update? Atau enggak? Aku jahat ya updatenya lama banget? Maaf ya. Aku terserang penyakit malas, jadi aku ogah-ogahan ngetiknya. Dan maaf kalau chapter ini tidak sesuai ekspetasi dan mengecewakan kalian para readers-nim.

2\. Konflik selesai satu. Tapi namanya ff pasti konflik mati satu tumbuh seribu kan? Aku tadinya mau masuki konflik lagi di chapter ini, tapi ternyata sulit masukinnya. Semoga di chapter depan bisa tercapai konflik yang aku tunggu-tunggu.

3\. Walaupun disini Yebin belum beraksi, tapi kalau kalian mau maki-maki dia aku gapapa kok hehe

4\. Aku akan berusaha ngetik chapter depan ngebut secepet yang aku bisa. Tapi yah namanya ide yah, kadang muncul kadang enggak. Aku kan tidak selalu mendapat inspirasi, jadi maklumkan kalau akunya update lama:') aku gak maksud. seriusan.

Seperti biasa ya tinggalkan sebuah review penyemangat untuk author yang banyak kekurangan ini. Semoga kalian gak kecewa sudah nunggu lama demi updatenya ff ini.

Aku sayang kalian semua para readers-nim~thankseu :*


End file.
